Obsidian's Pearl
by The Token
Summary: AU. The memory is a delicate masterpiece. It holds tales of the past, ideals of the present, and secrets of the future. Kaiba knew there wasn't more to his life than what he saw. Too bad seeing is believing. Language, Violence/Gore, Sex, Death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 1

Precedent Pains

Kaiba sat behind his desk typing furiously away on his computer. He felt so behind in work thanks to the lack of sleep. Dreams; dreams were ruining his reality and he was tired of it. Literally. He had tried sleeping pills, working out before bed, and even staying up till he passed out but not one type of sleep took the dreams away. They were so vivid he could almost smell the air, feel the touches, and hear real voices. It almost felt like he never ever went to sleep.

Rubbing his forehead he was glad Mokuba was out of country touring Europe with the Hawkins girl. If the younger brother had of been present, he'd have to deal with his mother hen syndrome. Thank goodness Rebecca pulled him away for some time.

Glancing at his watch he found it to be around ten and decided to call it a night. He needed rest so he could get something done. He shut his computer down before gathering the needed files from his desk to put in his briefcase. Suddenly a knock came at the door. He was surprised to say the least. No one worked as late as he did. Stunned for a moment the soft knock came again.

If Mokuba had of been in Domino he easily would have guessed it to be him. Perhaps it was another employee who stuck around to schmooze or one of security guards present to tell him of some disturbance or to escort him to his car. Whomever it was, he didn't really care so he decided to get the in and out in a timely manner.

"What?"

The door slowly creaked back and in walked a woman he felt he had seen before. She was pale but the black cat-suit she was wearing made her appear paper white. Her hair was long and white and pulled high upon her head. Striking blue eyes watched him in an almost kind way but there was a hint of something to it.

"What is this?" Looking the woman up and down he couldn't lie she was attractive. But then again, he was sure quite a few women would look appealing wearing a black skin tight vinyl cat suit. He had experienced rabid fans hiding naked under his desk along with people trying to seduce him before or after work, but never had someone taken a dominatrix look to their plans.

"I hope you would see yourself out. It's easy to assume I shouldn't take you seriously." He slid into his suit jacket and grasped his briefcase sliding it off his desk's smooth surface. He made a mental note to chew out his security later.

"I wouldn't be quick to judge," she assured in a quiet voice. She continued to move closer to him in an almost predatory fashion. "I came for different reasons than what you expect."

His jaw tightened and so did the hold on his briefcase, "What did you come here for?" He was use to people taking dirty means to get to his money, company, or just himself. He gripped his metallic suitcase harder just in case he needed to call upon it as he had many times before.

"Your blood." Giving a small smile she charged.

Kaiba briefly caught himself and swung his briefcase at the fast woman. The woman blocked with her forearm before extending a long leg kicking him back. The brunet flew across the desk slamming into his chair that rolled back in the wall. In the blink of an eye the woman flipped over the desk and straddled his lap so that his arms were locked under the backs of her knees. Squeezed one of the muscles hard she watched as the briefcase fell to the floor.

"Who put you up to this?" He demanded in a strained voice as she reached to her side pulling out a syringe.

"You will remember in due time." She flicked the end and went to stick him in the neck with it.

Suddenly the window to their right was shattered and in a blur of white a body rolled in. Quickly the person reacted and ran jumping through the air landing a perfectly placed foot across the white-haired woman's face. The pale one rocked back out of the chair dropping the syringe. Kaiba shifted his eyes to the newest member of the crazy train. Long black hair was pulled straight back showing tanned skin and shimmering blue eyes that were currently hard with anger. She wore white pants with flat-footed boots with large buckles on the side. Her top was a white tank top and she had on elbow length fingerless gloves.

"I should have known you'd show up," the pale woman chuckled wiping the blood from her lip. She leapt over the desk and stood a few feet from the fuming woman. "Only you would come to his rescue."

"Leave him alone Kisara. You've done enough."

"Don't be upset over past relationships that I had and you didn't."

Narrowing her eyes the one named Isis frowned at Kisara, "It was created under false pretences as you know."

Kisara shrugged before charging the woman. Hand to hand combat ensued and Kaiba's head was dizzy with the whole situation. He watched as Isis dodged a fist before delivering a strong kick to Kisara's abdomen. The woman side stepped from the impact allowing another strong kick from Isis' end. This time Kisara was ready and grabbed her ankle, wrenching the leg back delivering her own series of kicks to Isis' abdomen.

Isis flew back a bit before recovering in a crouched position. Catching the vulnerable state Kisara charged bringing her leg down hard but Isis rolled out of the way extending her leg tripping up the woman. The pale woman fell to the floor before rolling back and up blocking a series of blows delivered by the other woman. Finally going on the offensive Kisara grabbed one of the flying fists and twisted it back aiming her other hand towards Isis' face.

Isis swiveled her neck to dodge the blow. She used her open hand to grab the leather covered arm but missed when Kisara flipped backwards. Isis raced after her and swung her arms creating enough leverage to flip her body through the air where she landed two kicks to her face. Quickly the white-haired female recovered and went to dodging the kicks and punches her opponent was dishing out. Twisting, Isis went to deliver a round-house kick to the face but she didn't move fast enough.

When her back was turned for that split second Kisara aimed two fists in her back and in an exclusive technique sent the tanner one across the room landing on her face. Quickly the black clad female hand-sprang her way over, landing on her back. She grabbed Isis' arms, crushing them under her strong legs while pulling her head back in a painful manner.

"I was always a better fighter than you; that's why I was chosen when you weren't."

"That might have been true those years ago Kisara, but much how the seasons change, so have these circumstances."

Isis thrusted her right leg up nailing her in the back of the head causing the release on her arms to slacken. Flipping onto her back she used her leg strength and launched Kisara across the room. The aggressive female landed across a few shelves holding books and items before falling to the floor; Isis caught this opening. She ran forward launching her body through the air, landing a solid kick to the woman's face. Kisara was dazed from the attack and quickly Isis seized the opportunity and aimed a perfectly powered round-house to her abdomen causing her to fly back and destroy another window in the office.

Isis raced to the broken glass and watched as she dispersed halfway down in a puff of black tendrils. She let out a thoughtful 'hm' and turned back to the brunet that was not present. Looking over her shoulder she found the office door slightly agape and quickly ran after him. The elevator numbers were still dinging showing her window of chance was not closed yet. Running over to the stairwell she looked down the many flights and calculated the distance. Taking in a deep breath she thrust herself over the railing and dived head first, bracing her arms in an X appearance.

She whizzed past floor after floor after floor and found the main one to be coming up fast. Just before she hit she twisted her body and rolled on impact coming up on one foot and knee unscathed. She ran through the door there and caught the CEO just as he got off the elevator. His cobalt eyes shifted to hers and just like that he was off. Isis ran after Kaiba all the way into the parking garage. The man reached for the latch to his car when she ran up on him, slamming him against it.

"Good evening Seto Kaiba," she greeted politely. "Most apologies for the inconvenience of the situation." She moved her body against his trying to hold him in place.

"I don't know who you are or who the hell that was but I want nothing to do with it!" His jaw was hard and he was utterly frustrated from the lack of understanding.

Swinging his briefcase he knocked her back before thrusting a long leg to her midsection. She stumbled back before charging again. He swung the case once more and she blocked the blow with her forearm before punching him in sternum. He fell back against the car and quickly undid the door. She swiftly kicked him inside laying him on his back and she dove in, straddling him to where his arms were trapped beneath her legs.

Trying to wiggle free he was surprised by just how strong her legs were. He was also surprised by the small tint of red that danced across her cheeks. Was she embarrassed of the compromising position? 'She's probably getting off on this,' he thought in a disgusted tone. Struggling some more he found he was trapped and decided to discuss the problem at hand.

"What do you want? Here to try and kill me too?"

She smiled softly shaking her head and oddly he found it to be sincere, "Do not be silly Seto Kaiba. I arrived on your behalf."

"My behalf? If you had of done anything on my behalf, you wouldn't have showed up at all—"

"So that Kisara may have played out her evil tactics? That wouldn't have been very responsible of me."

"I don't even know her or you but what I do know is my security team is fired." He was beyond pissed his incompetent highly trained team couldn't even keep him from two crazy women despite their fighting capabilities.

"No need for that." Thanks to her saddened face he realized the men were probably dead compliments of this Kisara. "I apologize for her works Seto Kaiba. They were most savage."

"Savage is an understatement!" He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a massive headache coming on. None of this made sense and so far he hadn't gotten a clue. Did he owe someone money? He highly doubted that possibility; he never owed anyone money. Was Mokuba in trouble with a bad crowd in Europe? He doubted that possibility as well considering his good nature and Rebecca's good choice making. Then what was all of this about? Looking back up he realized the woman was just sitting there giving him a hidden look. "What?"

Chuckling she forced another blush to the surface, "I apologize for the lack of introductions. My name is Isis Ishtar." Looking over her shoulder she looked back at him. "Now, if you would please just come with me so that—"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He exclaimed utterly shocked she would offer. "If I'm not going with the woman who was kicked out the window what makes you even consider I would actually leave with you? Don't flatter yourself; you're both insane women, equally."

"I did not want to do this Kaiba but you leave me no choice."

Isis placed her hands on certain parts of his face and rotated them humming something. Kaiba's eyes suddenly felt heavy and he fought it the best to his ability before finally swooning into slumber. She poked his face to find no reaction and even tapped his chest. He was out. Letting out a sigh she looked down at the brunet and hesitantly ran a hand through his hair before trailing it down his cheek. It had been too long since she had been able to do that.

Suddenly the roar of engines caught her ears and she hopped out of the car just as unmarked vans let out a flood of men in white. They quickly went to handling the scene such as cleaning up the office, leaving a note on the desk indicating a long vacation that would ensue starting the next day, fixing the window, and handling any prints or DNA that might have been left here. Another troop took to taking Kaiba out of the car, carrying him to one of the vehicles. They also handled any evidence in the parking garage and even drove his car away.

"Isis!"

Turning to the voice she smiled, "Joey." She watched as he made his hand flat, the palm facing to the right, bringing it down across his face before swiveling it. She returned the salute.

"So it looks like you kicked ass as usual," the blonde chuckled placing his green tented goggles atop of his head. "Where's psycho bitch?"

"My calculations were thrown and I kicked her out of the window. She used Shadow magic to make her escape." Taking in a sigh she followed the blonde over to a group of men handling surveillance tapes of the building along with clean up of the security guards' bodies. "I shouldn't have been so reckless."

Giving her his famous lopsided grin he said, "Don't worry about it Isis, we'll get them." Moving over to a van full of equipment he was handed a parchment by one of his men and quickly made his way back to Isis who had wondered over to the vehicle in charge of transporting Kaiba. "Isis, boss man wants us back at base stat. Now that we've got what they want, we'll need to regroup and consider our next move." Looking around he nodded, "Our level ten clean up should be over in five. How about you head back to headquarters and I'll see things here."

"See you then Joey." Once more saluting she jumped into the awaiting vehicle that quickly took off. The workers there saluted her and she returned it before taking her seat. Looking over the seat she watched as they strapped Kaiba down to a stretcher and began monitoring his health. Moving her eyes back to the window she watched as they took off into the inky night.

Letting out a deep sigh she could only imagine what would ensue. If they sent Kisara after him after all these years, they were obviously planning something they had yet to try. Something that they had all over looked due to the comforts of beating them time and time again; something new. New was good in a positive sense but when it involved _them_, she could only worry. She looked back over at Kaiba and frowned at the relaxed expression. All she worried about was his safety and she made a promise then she'd do whatever she had to do to keep that. Even if it meant her life; she had already failed him once.

_Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

Slowly eye lids slid back over cobalt eyes. Though they were open he knew he had to be dreaming. The same scenes from his realistic imaginings were all around them. He felt the bed beneath him, could smell the alcohol and even the silver haired doctor from his dreams was scribbling items on a clipboard. He didn't understand why he was back at this particular portion. It was rare he had the dream where he was in the hospital room.

"Kaiba, can you hear me?" The doctor asked in an all too familiar voice. The voices always sounded familiar but for some odd reason it seemed even more recognizable and clearer; no longer garbled by sleep. "Kaiba?"

"What?!" He finally drug out feeling woozy. He was tired of him already and somehow the irritation felt known. He didn't want him anywhere near him and he was almost mad he couldn't remove him from his space.

"Oh, still such a sour puss!" Scribbling more things on the clipboard he looked past him as a blonde entered. He was wearing an all white jumpsuit and he had green tinted goggles on his head. He ran a hand through his messy hair and asked the doctor questions he wasn't sure of but the heavily accented voice really made his blood boil.

"So how's Sleeping Beauty feeling?"

"Grouchy as usual," the doctor responded before lowering his clipboard. "How did tonight go?"

"As procedure; would you expect anything different?"

"Not from such a thorough boy as yourself." The flamboyant doctor winked at him causing the younger man to cringe.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you we have a meeting in ten." The blonde's eyes caught sight of one of the other workers and he gave a mumbled farewell before going after the unseen person.

"Now everyone, please monitor Kaiba-boy's vitals and dreams. If anything remotely interesting occurs, please alert me." Turning on his heel he headed to the sliding doors.

'Kaiba-boy?' Now he knew he was dreaming. Only one person called him that.

Kaiba's eyes slowly began to clear up and when the fuzziness wasn't as bad he could make out the room. Everything was white; beyond sterile white. The cupboards and drawers fronts were all made of glass. He could easily see everything that the storage units held along with the team buzzing around him. They all wore white as well and their clipboards even looked like they were made of glass. Roaming his eyes around the room he realized the walls were glass.

He could see the bustling in the work way along with people wearing the same clothing as the goggled blonde had and the team taking care of him. Other rooms much like his were set up side by side and front to back only divided by wide hallways. A few of the glass cubes had curtains down and looking above the 'walls' of his own, he realized he had some as well. His eyes moved around the walls and he even looked up to find a regular ceiling luckily. He half expected it to be clear as well. Suddenly his eyes shifted over to a well-known face that paused along the right wall of his room.

The crazy woman who had busted through his window was standing there looking quite apologetic. What had she introduced herself as? Isis Ishtar was it? He felt he had seen that look too many times to count yet he just met her. He watched her let out a heavy sigh before she turned and left the scene. Leaning back more he closed his eyes and allowed the floating feeling that had been drowning him to take effect. Shortly after he fell into a deep sleep that he had been after for so long; why had it finally occurred?

_Pitter_-_patter_. _Pitter_-_patter_. _Pitter_-_patter_.

Isis moved out of the way as a team made their way through heading towards one of the medical rooms whose curtains were down. She knew it was dumb of her to come down to the restorative center considering the current circumstance. Kaiba had no idea who she was and just because she stood there behind his walls didn't mean he'd suddenly be happy to see her. She took in another breath and sighed out wondering when she would stop torturing herself.

She turned down a hall heading up the white steps to the main level. She maneuvered herself past the scurrying people and glassed in offices. She was planning on going to find Dr. Crawford to get a report until she heard her named called. Pausing she turned to find her older brother and gave the man a salute which he returned. "Atem is waiting for us in the conference room." Catching her apprehension he said, "Don't worry about him; Pegasus will be at the meeting to give us a status report."

Nodding she followed him through the throng of workers moving around before finding the meeting room. The glass doors slid back on their own accord so they could enter where the long oval white table with clear chairs sat.

Shadi Baba who was head of interrogation was already present along with their head of espionage and cover ups Joey Wheeler. Isis was surprised to say the least but the blonde was quick and thorough with what he did. With Odion Ishtar, head of security and she, head of operations, they were all present expect for Pegasus J. Crawford, head of medicinal sessions and his blonde assistant Mai Valentine. Joey quickly explained she was on her way but he wasn't sure about Pegasus.

Taking their seats the doors to the front soon slid back and in entered Atem flanked by his young assistant Yugi Moto who also doubled as his lover. Everyone stood on his arrival and gave him the salute which he returned. Taking a seat at the head of the table Yugi took his seat on the small chair near him. The boy pulled out what appeared to be a clipboard when in fact it was a touch screen information bearer of some sort. He clicked around on it before giving a small nod to Atem.

"Welcome back Isis; glad to know you have returned unscathed," the copper skinned man opened with.

Giving a small bow of the head, she responded, "Thank you Atem."

"So what do you have to report?" His crimson orbs swiveled around the room before settling on her.

"The opposing side had one of their agents sent to seize Kaiba. A syringe was found at the scene filled with a heavy tranquilizer. It was probably chosen over a mild sedative for travel purposes."

"They were probably planning to take him back to wherever their based," Odion assumed. "Perhaps this will give us a lead on their location if he had to be knocked out for a long period of time."

Atem nodded motioning to Joey, "I would like your team to send the syringe down to Mai and have her crew analyze the serum it to learn just how long one would be subdued. Make sure they have Kaiba's information."

Joey nodded, "Can do Atem."

Atem then looked back at Isis, "Who in-fact did they send?"

Joey blinked a few times and Yugi caught his best-friend's tick. The smaller boy had a feeling he knew who it was. Isis licked her lips and said, "Kisara did, Atem."

A stale silence came across the room and Atem cleared his voice acting as if it never occurred, "What happened to her?"

"Was she apprehended?" Shadi asked.

"I fought her but accidently assisted in her escape," she responded in a quiet voice ashamed of her failure.

Shadi let out an annoyed sigh, "Isis, you cannot allow personal feelings to ruin your judgment."

"I simply miscalculated the trajectory of my kick."

"You're battle skills are always first to go when your mind is on domestic matters than the safety of a people."

Atem sensed the tension rising between the two and quickly stepped in, "Regardless of how Kisara escaped she did and we shouldn't be arguing that. We need to discuss why they would want Kaiba. It's obvious of why they sent her." He frowned knowing they would use the pale woman to cripple Isis.

"That could be a number of things," Odion began shifting in his chair, "perhaps they wish for revenge?"

Atem nodded, "Those were my thoughts at that time but Kaiba has no recollection of any of this." He motioned around the station.

"That's very true Atem, but what if they wanted to use him as a hostage against us?" Joey questioned.

"A hostage would be smart but it's too basic," Isis chimed in.

"Basic indeed," Atem agreed leaning back in his chair.

The room went quiet as everyone considered the situation. Suddenly a small voice said, "What if it has to do _with_ Kaiba?" They turned their attentions to Yugi who hadn't said a word since he entered. "What if they're not trying to drag us out but bring themselves in?"

Shadi stroked his chin and shifted in his chair, "Are you proposing a smoke out of some sort?"

"Not exactly; more like an infiltration?" Yugi shrugged.

"Hm, that's an interesting route Yugi," Atem nodded. "But how exactly could they use Kaiba for—"

Suddenly the doors at the opposite end slid back and Mai Valentine entered placing her stethoscope back around her neck. "Sorry for being late Atem." She made a salute to the man at the head of the table before taking her seat next to Joey.

"Is Pegasus not attending?" Atem asked.

"Kaiba responded a bit aggressively during sleep and took out three interns. Pegasus had to stick around. He had to send me instead." Despite himself Atem gave a small smile.

"We're discussing possible reasons Kisara came after Kaiba," Odion explained.

Mai glanced at Isis before responding, "Kisara came for him?"

"Yes she did," Shadi said in a tense voice. "She got away however."

"Oh." Mai shifted her eyes back to Isis to find self-disappointment all over her face. "Please continue Atem."

He shook his tri-colored head, "No need; my train of thought was taking me nowhere. How is my cousin?"

"Despite the violent outbreak he's stable. Pegasus detected quite a bit of brain activity while he was sleeping. Doc has his staff monitoring him but whatever he's dreaming about is quite vivid."

"Do you think his memories are resurfacing during subconscious state?" Shadi questioned.

The blonde shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine but that was my idea. Pegasus said he showed an increased heart-rate when he said Kaiba-boy and even when Joey entered the room which is a good sign. Perhaps his memories will return naturally." Joey snorted at the comment and a few around the room couldn't help but show mirth.

Atem looked hopeful of this and nodded, "If that were to occur I believe it could make whatever's pending a whole lot easier. With him assisting us, perhaps we can foil their plans." A sound of a soft 'bong' rang through the structure and Yugi began wrapping up the notes he had been taking.

"For final assignments: Odion, I want to make sure extra security is in the restoratives center just in case someone infiltrates to get to Kaiba. Shadi, we need past records of Kisara and the others thoroughly reread and understood just in case there's a clue there. Joey, I want all of the evidence from the scene looked over especially the security tapes. Mai, I want your staff to look over a syringe Joey found at the scene and tell Pegasus to continue with the monitoring. And Isis, make sure you have a team on standby of your best just in case something calls for investigation or termination. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone rose from their seats giving a salute before heading off to their individual tasks. "Yami?" Yugi's nickname for the powerful man asked.

Returning the sentiment he responded, "Yes Aibou?"

"I'm worried about Isis. You know how down on herself she tends to get whenever things involve Kaiba."

The taller one nodded, "Me too but she has always made the best decisions even when the outcome was not what we wanted. Come on, I need your help on considering what they're up too."

The two walked in silence towards Atem's private office and the more their minds swirled with ideas, the sicker they felt. They knew this wouldn't their usual battles, this would be much bigger. They darker of the two hadn't attacked in quite some time so what were they planning now? Whatever it was, they had a sickening feeling lives would be lost and all they could do was put up every precaution to make sure the least amount occurred. But at the end of the day, some would go and others would remain. They could only hope it was only casualties on the _others_ side.

PLEASE READ:

Who's ready for some action? I know I am. In-fact, I'm over-do for a good adventure. This thing will be…interesting to say the least. Where it'll go and how it will finish, at this point, your guess is as good as mine. There will be gore, just so you know and rump kicking action. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 2

Taken Measures

Kaiba's eyelids snapped open to the silence of the sterile white room. He sat up and looked around the glass room to find the shades drawn down however a very dim light was bleeding in from around the bottom. He reached off to the side and quickly unplugged the machines. Looking down at his arms he very slowly removed the needle piercing into his arm and unstrapped from the hooked up machines after he unplugged them. He didn't want some sort of alert to go off if everything suddenly showed the signs of him being dead.

He quietly climbed out of the bed and maneuvered over to the cabinets reading through the products. He opened cabinet after cabinet before finally coming across sedatives. Quickly he filled a few syringes and set them aside only taking one. Moving back over to the bed he hit the call button they told him about and maneuvered next to the doors. He didn't have to wait long until the door slid back and in entered one of the helping hands. The man paused when he spotted the empty bed sheets and didn't have time to react before long arms locked around his body and injected the serum within him. Within moments he became a noodle and slid easily from his arms.

He placed the man on the floor and stripped him of his mint polo, white coat, pants, and shoes. Even though he was shorter than the CEO his width made the clothes more wearable than they could have been. Once he was dressed he placed the man in his gown and set him in the bed. Pulling the sheets back, he restarted all the machines except for the IVs and hooked up the man. Moving back over the cabinets he moved through a few drawers finding face masts and put one on along with the latex gloves. He placed the syringes in his new pockets.

Kaiba moved over to the blinds and peaked through finding two men at the door. He could easily deduce there would be more security wherever the exit was. He didn't know how to maneuver himself around the place so he could only play by ear. He leaned back into the room and took in a deep breath. Moving over to the door he watched as it slid back and immediately stabbed the men in the neck, injecting the juices. The larger men grabbed his arms but before they could do anything or cause too much noise they were down. He dragged them into the room and propped them up by the wall in the corner.

Peaking down the hall one more time he filled up a few more needles just in case and grabbed the man's clipboard. He entered into the dimly lit halls and moved past the sparse late night workers that didn't question him at all. Occasionally he looked down at his clipboard, playing the part as he scribbled things and read through. As he scanned through the sheets he found there were notes taken concerning his dreams and his brain activity during them. For some reason this made him more anxious than usual and he worked to school his features harder into looking normal.

Suddenly a group of men jogged past him dressed as the security guards were. Mumbling a profanity he moved faster and turned at the steps he spotted. Instead of exploring the level he entered into the elevator and considered the numbers when the doors dinged open and in came the blonde from before. The man gave him a small smile before entered in and hitting one of the many numbers.

"Heading up Doc?" The brunet simply nodded and shifted himself to where his eyes couldn't be seen.

Joey frowned at the intern. All of the new interns they had received were quite talkative and warm. It was odd to find one that actually was so wrapped up in his work he didn't have time to chat. Glancing at the man he wondered if he had met him before. Heck, he knew all of the staff since his main squeeze ran them all. Considering the woman, he wondered if Mai was already present at their quarters waiting on him. Probably not, she did usually have long nights. The doors finally dinged and with a smile he waved the man goodbye still surprised that he hadn't said a word.

When the doors closed back Kaiba let a small breath out before another person got the elevator. The shorter tanned man glided in and stood next to him, hitting the ground floor button. His crimson eyes rolled over to the tall brunet and a mischievous smile spread across his lips. "I bet Kaiba has been tough to take care of." As he expected the man nodded. He also noticed the way the brunet's hand that was holding the pen disappeared into his pocket.

Kaiba wasn't dumb; he knew the jig was up. This guy easily spotted him through the disguise which surprised him since he had already fooled so many others. Glancing at the shorter he knew he had to act fast and get out of the elevator before he could call for back up or some sort of group.

Suddenly that hand lashed out aiming for his neck. Atem grabbed his wrist with his right hand and took his left thumb, bending back the needles. His booted foot collided with the CEO's upper right arm causing his hand to release the ruined syringe. He then kicked the man back into the wall and quickly hit the stop button amongst the elevator's keys and locked the doors.

"Did you really think you're disguise would work, Seto?"

"It's Kaiba and it fooled enough of these incompetents. You must have a keen eye." The last comment came out sarcastically.

"How about this Seto, if you can defeat me, I'll let you leave." Atem locked his arms behind his back and moved slowly through the elevator, creating a circle around the taller.

"You do not have the clearance to address me so casually." He shrugged the jacket off and sized up the man more carefully as he removed the gloves. "What makes you think I believe you?"

"A man is only as good as his word, is he not? I'm sure you can agree."

"More than you know. However, how do I know you have that kind of authority? You know, I was brought here against my will." He gave a smirk as he joined the circling dance of the man.

"Oh, I do know. I arranged it."

"Is that so? I'm guessing you're the mastermind behind this fine establishment?"

"I had help."

"I know. She sort of kicked me into my car before debilitating me."

Atem chuckled richly at the mention of Isis, "She's one of many but enough discussion. I can tell you're analyzing me and I'd rather take you by surprise."

Kaiba scowled at the man pointing out what he had been doing. "Fine then." He knew this wouldn't be easy considering he had gotten a small taste of his abilities but for some reason he body was reacting to his movements in ways he couldn't understand. It was like an automatic response to protect him but it was blueprinted rather than by ear.

Atem paused in his steps and placed his right arm behind his back before moving closer with his left arm hanging down. Suddenly he extended it aiming for his face in which Kaiba grabbed his fist, pushed it back thrusting his body forward, and landed one of his long legs to his torso. The shorter man swiveled absorbing the blow before putting his weight on his back leg and kicking from his knee at the brunet's arm. The arm snapped back from the initial pain before the ex-Pharaoh moved in and punched him in the sternum sending him back a bit.

Not waiting the brunet moved back in swinging his fist in which the tri-colored hair man dodged or blocked with his forearm. When he swung once more Atem grabbed his wrist and wrenched it back, extending his leg kicking him in the torso then his back before aiming under his chin. This time Kaiba was ready and grabbed his ankle extending his own leg to his midsection causing Atem to stumble some, unlocking the man's grip from the wrist. However Atem quickly blocked the upcoming punch by twisting his around Kaiba's, taking the blow to the bicep. He then yanked him forward and kicked him across the jaw.

Kaiba stumbled back as his cobalt eyes blinked back the pain. He wiped his mouth before spitting blood out onto the floor. Looking the man up and down, he glared hard at the smaller opponent. "Are you upset because I'm using one side of my body or because I'm actually beating you?" Not receiving a reply Atem smirked, "I'm guessing both."

"This is ridiculous!" He was beyond frustrated and felt he would never get out of the elevator. He wasn't one to give up but he knew if he was frustrated he would perform as well as he usually could. "I shouldn't be here in the first place and no one works well under an ultimatum."

"True but you are notorious for giving them." He changed his stance to something more relaxed and moved over to the buttons hitting the stop button again and unlocking the doors. He then hit another button and up the metallic room went.

"What do you want? Just tell me so I can get it to you and leave."

"Why are you so anxious to leave?"

"That's a stupid question."

This place was confusing him. It was like living in mass amounts of déjà vu. The white clean architecture that he had seen of the institute along with the faces and voices made his head pound as if it was trying to either force forward information or keep it hidden. It was like a book he had read in another life and now had to have a test on it. He knew he knew something, but nothing came forward and it was beyond frustrating. Already his head was pounding beside the pain radiating from his jaw.

The doors suddenly dinged open and he was glad this Atem had not questioned him further on the matter. "Now Seto, since you are a valued guest of mine, I will give you better living quarters than what others have endured here."

They moved down a short hall before coming to a circular corridor of white with clean white floors of marble. There were three floors in the room with differently colored doors all connected by clear stairs. There was no other way to get to another door unless you took the stairs for there was no connecting walkway. Three doors were on the bottom, two in the middle, and one was on the top. The first level's doors were white, the second level had blue doors, and the third level door was silver. Small lights sat next to each illuminating the black welcome mats.

Atem moved over to the wall behind him where a keypad sat. He pressed the number two before the number one and moved back over next to the taller. "You will stay on the second floor to the door on the right."

Kaiba eyed it for a moment before said door swung back and a familiar face met his. "No."

Isis descended the stairs in a learned fashion. The stairs had no railing but somehow she was able to walk down, barely paying attention. She was wearing navy colored cotton shorts, a white tank top, and black boots made of some sort of soft cloth material. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid.

"Seto, I'm sure you remember Isis," Atem smiled to her and she returned it with a small bow of her head.

"It's Kaiba, Atem." He crossed his arms taking a defiant pose before scanning the woman once more. "And I said no."

"You will be staying with Isis, Seto," Atem explained smirking when he heard the low growl.

"What part of no do you not understand? The word is universal."

Isis' eyes widen a tad before she cleared her throat, schooling her features, "H-how lovely."

"I really hate to repeat myself," Kaiba nearly hissed glaring at the two.

"What's the problem Seto? Do you not wish to stay here?"

Kaiba grunted, "Excuse me for being picky but I'd rather stay in my house."

"Um, if I may speak freely Atem," once he nodded Isis spoke once more, "I see this arrangement as inappropriate. Perhaps Kaiba would feel better staying with one of the male higher-ups?"

Atem shook his head, "I considered this however you are the only one fit to deal with him Isis." Leaning in he murmured low in some sort of ancient language, "You have the patience of a Saint. No one else can handle his attitude."

"I appreciate your faith in me," she returned in the language making Kaiba scowl even more, "but I simply do not have it in myself Atem."

Atem gave his friend a sympathizing look. He knew she beat herself up every day over what happened years passed. "Isis now is your opportunity to work through your demons and prove to yourself that this can be done. Don't give up on you."

Giving a small smile she nodded and returned to Japanese, "Okay Atem, I will take on the challenge."

"Challenge?" Kaiba snorted, "The only one dealing with a challenge is me."

"Would you please follow me Seto Kaiba?" Taking in a breath, she gave him a small smile that he returned with a scowl snorting. She headed back up the stairs followed by him. Opening the door she entered into the small area, "Welcome to my quiet corner Seto Kaiba."

To say the least he was surprised by how big the loft like home was. Immediately he entered into a large living room. The walls were a in a wonderfully made green that wasn't obnoxious but more on the levels of fresh. There were black and white photos of major cities, during the day and night, and in the prime of a certain season. The furniture was white and done in a modern style with black and green pillows on the chairs and couch. There was also a glass coffee table with white legs and a large entertainment center equipped with a state of the art flat screen TV, large white speakers, a DVD player, cable box, etc. The floors were a nice shade of wood with a large white rug where the furniture was. He also spotted white stairs off to his left leading to a wall of doors.

She then led him through the dining room through a small corridor which led to the kitchen. The whole cooking area was done in stainless steel including the counters which had black granite tops. The walls were a darker green than the living room with large white circles in certain areas. An island sat before the cooking area with four barstools. A little off to the right in the kitchen was a dining room with a table meant for serving food for guests. It was done in an elegant green with a green table cloth while the black chairs were upholstered in white. The floor was the same wood color of the living room and he guessed it was all over the house.

Isis led him from there and back into the living room heading upstairs. The first door led to a nicely sized bedroom done in blue and white. The walls were dark blue with white carpet. The bedding was blue along with chandelier hanging in the middle. A closet, dresser, desk, and end tables were present. Also a door led to a bathroom tiled in blue and white. Towels were already hung up along with a fluffy blue robe.

"This is your room Kaiba," Isis told. "Clothes are present in the closet along with more personal pieces in the dresser. I suppose you'd like to change if you're now off duty." She gave an amused smile at his glare. Going into the room he slammed the door shut.

Isis frowned to herself as she moved into the room next to his which was larger. The walls were green with black dots and the flooring was a darker wood than the rest of the house. The king-sized bed was up on a dais done in white linen and there was even a small section of seating amongst the vanity, dresser, and desk. The bathroom had a large walk in closet inside of it. She walked around aimlessly for sometime not really sure what to do with her new guest. However the small rumble of her stomach alerted her of one idea. Looking over at the clock on the table she found she had been walking around for forty-five minutes.

Moving back into the hallway she moved to the door next to hers and gently knocked. A few moments later the brunet opened the door with slightly damp hair and finally out of his 'work clothes'. He was wearing black pants and boots with a gray T-shirt. Just the simple change was enough to cause her to take in a stabilizing breath.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"I was heading down to make breakfast if you would like any." Not waiting for an answer she gave one last look and headed down stairs.

Kaiba watched her go and couldn't deny his rumbling stomach. He had been more than shocked when he spotted the clock and found it to be seven sixteen. He had actually slept the night away and not known it thanks to the lack of real windows. He found the shutter covered windows and had slid them open to find only light simulating seven am morning light. There was no scenery. This easily showed him that they had to be underground. Why else would they keep windows to simulate the sun at different times?

When the smell of something permeated his room he finally left it and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to find the woman's back to him working over her stove. He stood there with his arms crossed not sure whether he wanted to sit down or not. She then turned around and motioned to one of the chairs and he picked on at the farthest end. A few moments later she set a place of eggs sunny side up, a type of sausage, shredded cabbage and two wedges of tomato. He also placed a bowl of rice and miso soup before him before moving over to pour him a mug of black coffee.

To say the least he was surprised by the spread and quality of the taste. The coffee was even his usual beans. He ate quietly occasionally looking up to find her still with her back to him. Finally she turned around holding a plate of her own covered in two grapefruits cut in half. She pulled out her utensil and sat at the other end of the island quietly eating her fruit while occasionally glancing over. She was already tired of the unsettling lack of noise and decided to strike up conversation.

"I hope your breakfast is to your satisfaction."

"I'm surprised it's not just bread and water with a side of torture."

Sighing she continued eating her breakfast and Kaiba was glad she was once more silent. Once the dishes were cleared Isis left the area and headed upstairs. Kaiba wondered into the living room and settled on the couch turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels before landing on a news channel. After watching it a few moments nothing about him showed up. He flipped through a few more channels and still nothing. He was utterly surprised nothing about his current situation had yet to show up.

Suddenly a light 'bong' sounded through the room and the TV blipped before Atem's face showed up on the screen. Spotting Kaiba he gave a smile, "Good morning Seto, I hope you have settled in comfortably."

"You've given me the best accommodations how could I not?" He chided sarcastically.

"But of course. If you need anything feel free to alert me or Isis." With a nod of his head he disappeared off the screen bringing back to the current program.

Turning off the TV he leaned back in the furniture and wondered back to last night. Who was the pale woman? Why did Isis fight for him? Who were these people? Why did the scanner recognize his hand? And why did this whole place feel familiar? His brain was starting to pound. Sitting up he moved up the stairs and paused in the hallway. He stared at the white wall at the end feeling an odd tug to the area. He moved down the hall and stood a few feet before the wall. Scanning it he couldn't help but wonder why he felt something was behind it.

"Are you feeling well?"

Kaiba nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to find Isis standing directly behind him. He hadn't even heard her enter the hall or her door for that matter. "Why?"

"I find it odd that you are enamored with this particular portion of wall." She glanced at it before back into his eyes, "What's so special about it?"

"Nothing." Moving around her he went back into his room closing the door.

Isis looked at the particular section of wall and gave out a long breath. That had been too close.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter at your own risk."

The sliding door smoothed back revealing a solemn looking man in shades, a nice suit, and with dark gray hair. Once the door slid back he gave a small nod, "Master Pegasus."

"Oh, it's just you," Pegasus joked as he looked up from his desk covered in files. "What do you want now Croquet? I told you not to disturb me while I'm working."

"I know Sir, but something has come up concerning Mr. Kaiba."

Croquet was Pegasus' faithful assistant since the beginning of his time. No matter what the task was, the older man arranged it and did it just as his boss would want him. Quite a few people in the organization thought he and Croquet had a deep romantic relationship, in other words, they thought they were fucking. Pegasus could not understand why everyone kept forgetting he had had a wife. The fact that Cecelia died seemed to only affect their emotions rather than their logics. But at the end of the day it worked for them. No one asked questions of their relationship thus no one spoke to Croquet.

"Kaiba-boy?" Croquet nodded so the amber-eyed man motioned to the seat across from him. Picking up his phone Pegasus dialed a few numbers as the other gentleman took a seat. "Please alert Dr. Valentine to cover for me the rest of the day. I'm horribly swamped here." Hanging up the phone he pressed a button on the wall beside him that automatically closed all of his blinds. "Now, please explain."

"Kaiba escaped from his room."

Pegasus snorted before swatting his hand in the man's direction, "Old news Cro-Cro. Tell me something I don't know."

"He now resides in the higher-ups quarters."

Pegasus paused at this and narrowed his eyes, "With whom?"

"Isis Ishtar."

Pegasus leaned back in his chair calculating his ideas. This was not good news. "Who authorized this?"

"Atem." Croquet crossed his arms and pressed his sunglasses further up on his nose, "Shortly after Mr. Kaiba escaped Atem found him and cornered him into taking his offer. Many are buzzing with the news on how he chose her rather than a male."

"Perhaps he's trying to play match-maker." Pegasus grunted into a laugh, "I don't know why considering Kaiba-boy would never want her. Was I the only one there when Kisara announced their joining? Goodness, you'd think people would pay attention."

"Truly Sir," Croquet responded glancing at his watch, "I have a few men on stand-by if you need me to investigate further. Perhaps we could manipulate Ms. Ishtar into relinquishing her watch over the boy?" Pegasus motioned him to continue, "If Atem finds her unfit he'll be relocated. Considering no one cares for his arrogant and often bratty behavior, you could volunteer when the time is right?"

Pegasus mulled over this for a moment, "I like this Croquet but it will take some time for something like this to happen. Perhaps there are events we can have happen in the mean time to send Kaiba-boy back into my care before he's finally passed over to me?"

Croquet nodded quickly, "Yes Master Pegasus, there are ways."

"Make it happen then." Croquet gave Pegasus a bow and quickly left the chair exiting through the door.

Dr. Crawford leaned back in his chair wondering how he could assist further. He often kept his hands out of dealing since he didn't want his prints found on the scene. Croquet worked the same way; he simply got his blueprint approved before instructing others to build the tainted structure. Tapping his chin an idea suddenly hit him and he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a cell phone. Placing it on his desk he leaned back over to the buttons on the wall and locked the door before turning out the lights. This way no one assumed he's in.

Picking the phone back up he dialed a number and it rang once before breathing was heard on the other end, "Keep the White Dragon on level-two stand-by." A grunt was heard before the line went dead. Quickly he texted the plans to Croquet and a few moments later received the okay. He hoped Isis was ready because she was about to lose her precious guest.

PLEASE READ:

Hark! A mole in our midst! I love Pegasus, he's so fun. Ha ha ha. Anyway, sorry if this chapter seemed really boring but I'm hoping the next one won't be as bad.

This was posted especially for:

Starynight90 – I'm glad you're a fellow Trustshipping fan and that you read the chapter happily. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I'm stilling laughing at the "Aru" comment! Cracks me up. It's funny you say the movie director thing because I actually did consider it but the idea of it stresses me out. I don't know why but I'd rather write a book. Lol. Yea, Kisara will be occ in this fic I feel. I just have such a hard time writing her because to me her personality is so elusive. However, she just adds drama to the story so I have to keep her around. Yay! I love when I inspire you. I didn't expect to come up with this thing so quick but I've really wanted to do an action Yu-Gi-Oh fic for SO LONG that I finally came up with something halfway decent. And you know Isis will be "The Riding Isis" fo lyfe yo. Straight up. Lol.

MustLoveGreg – Yes! Interesting is what I was going for. Hopefully it's a good interesting.

Violet Wings – Thank so much! I was worried it wasn't detailed enough or left too much out but if you found it exciting than huzzah.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 3

Meaningful Malfunctions

Isis lay across the couch humming as she quietly scribbled in a book. She felt silly being twenty-three and keeping a journal but for some reason she felt it would help in the long run. So far it had; her emotions and anger towards things had been filtered through her pen making things more tolerable than they had been in the beginning. If she were to keep her position as head of operations she couldn't allow basic things such as anger and guilt deter her duties. Emotions got you killed on the battlefield and after witnessing it, she was a believer.

Finally finishing her morning entry she closed the book, locking the treasured book back in the drawer in the coffee table before her and moved into the bathroom grabbing a small box. She moved back onto the couch and sat down, placing the container on her lap. She opened it revealing gauze, bandages, and scissors. She removed the medical tape and scissors and set the box aside. Taking up the white bandages she began wrapping from the end of her forearm up to her hands, making extra sure she wrapped tight enough around her knuckles.

Not looking up from her wrapping she gave a small smile and called, "You may enter Seto Kaiba."

A moment later the door opened. Kaiba entered with a poorly hidden sheepish look on his face. "How did you possibly know I was out there?"

"An arrogant stride makes for an announced arrival Seto Kaiba." Isis looked up from her hand to find him still scowling at her.

"For you to be some high priced assassin you should have heard me," he justified taking a defiant pose.

"Assassins kill; that's not in my job description."

"You kicked that woman out of my window."

"Trust me when I say she has not passed on." Pausing she rewrapped a certain section losing her focus at the mention of the she-devils name. "To what do I owe the visit? Is there something you require?"

He didn't respond. Instead he moved around her room eyeing the design and layout. He somehow felt he placed the dots on the wall and chose the bed. Another round of déjà vu hit him and he tried his best not to allow it to consume. Earlier he had stood in the shower for thirty-minutes tracing the tiles with his fingers, utterly lost in the untold story that was this place. But there was more to this place than perhaps the others were leading on. He spotted a bookshelf not too far from her seating are and moved over to it. There he found books he even owned, in-fact quite a few he owned.

"Where did you get these?"

"They were left by a friend."

"You actually have friends?"

"Strong relationships make for a strong team." She snipped the tape and got started on her opposite arm after flexing the wrapped hand and arm a few times.

Kaiba snorted at the comment, "Perhaps here."

Now frowning at her task she continued. After thumbing through the books he turned back to her and watched her continue to wrap her arms. "Are you curious of my doings Kaiba?"

"I really could care less."

Ignoring the statement she responded, "I must go down to the barracks to train and help others. To have such a sharp mind in a deteriorating body is quite the shame. They all must flow equally and be just as strong as the other."

"Obviously your logics could use more attention if you really think I'm going to stay here after you leave."

Isis finally finished and put her supplies away setting the now full box on the coffee table before her. Standing she gave a small smile, "That is a decision for you to make Seto Kaiba." Giving a small nod she moved past him and out of the apartment.

Surprised he stood there a while longer before walking back out into the living room. Moving down the steps he heard, "Were you actually planning to leave?"

Pausing on the stair he looked over to find Atem sitting on the couch, "I'm not stupid. Did you really think I believed she would have left me here without any insurance?" Descending the stairs he watched Atem rose from the couch and met him at the bottom. "Are you finally here to talk business or more bullshit?"

"I suppose giving you a tour of the complex would count as bullshit?" Catching the eye roll from the taller he took that as a yes. He led them from the apartment and down the stairs where a shorter male was waiting.

"Yugi." The name left his lips before he could even consider its origins.

The smaller boy nodded smiling, his amethyst eyes shining, "Hello Kaiba."

"You know my Aibou?" Atem questioned the confused looking brunet.

"No. This is the first time I've ever seen him."

"Then how did you know his name?"

"I heard someone else say it before."

Atem's eyebrows furrowed, "How could that have happened if this is your first—"

"Drop it." Kaiba rubbed circles along his head feeling a headache coming on. "This idiotic conversation is making my mind retaliate."

"How about we start the tour Yami?" Yugi offered moving over next to Atem. The leader nodded and took the smaller hand in his. Kaiba glanced at this but could care less about their relationship. Reluctantly he followed the two.

By the time they made it to the barracks Kaiba was beyond impressed with the immaculate organization. It was indeed underground and seemed to be miles and miles deep into the Earth. Endless levels of mechanical bays to repair jets, helicopters, and pricy international cars; offices for holding meetings; labs where not only creating injections for the smallest of infections but remarkable clothing for battle as well; entertainment centers holding a movie theater, arcade, and a food court; there was even a level for physical recreation. A pool, basketball court, tennis court, and even a place full of equipment for a gold medal winner gymnast. Whoever had drawn out blueprints to the structure was beyond genius.

And rich.

Moving over to a door Atem scanned his hand and motioned them to follow as he moved down a hallway till he came to another door. Scanning his eyes this time the door slid back and they entered a room. Kaiba's steps halted as he spotted a room that looked deathly similar to that of his lab back at Kaiba Corp. A control panel sat above the escalating rows of typist. Instead of androids actual men and women sat behind the computers typing away, murmuring quickly about schematics and progression.

Atem acted as if he didn't notice the shock written across the brunet's face and continued over to the panel where Yugi was already clicking and scrolling away. Kaiba's legs were finally moving and now stood next to Yugi watching him putting in data he recognized. He looked out over the window and watched as men and women dressed in almost formfitting white suits flipped, ran, and rolled through a large area simulated to look like a forest. Ammo was raining down on them from trees, holograms were running out causing actual combat, and even the terrain proved challenging for a few unfit bodies.

"What is this?"

"Here at the barracks we monitor potential new and old agents for possible deployment. We have a team A, B, C, and D. I and a few other higher ups make up team A. B, C, and D are backups created from our most elite fighters."

Kaiba continued watching and witnessed a guy grabbed by one of the holograms and thrown against a tree. One of the females was shot in the back bringing her to the ground. "I hope this isn't one of your elite groups."

"No, they're new. Some were just enrolled, others are from different sections who wish to change their profession, and others are taking the training because it is required of all personnel."

"That's a bit extreme."

Atem's crimson orbs rolled in his direction taking on a playful tone, "I prepare for only the extreme." He finally looked away and the brunet snorted from the overly dramatic response.

He watched as the sequence finally ended leaving the room in white rather than the array of vegetation. Looking down he spotted a familiar face. Isis moved through the room saying something to the people that he could only guess was encouragement. They had been pretty damn terrible. She herself was also wearing the suit and hers seemed to be tighter than the others.

"They wear something close to unitards," Yugi suddenly said catching his thoughts, "It allows proper movement so the body is completely free without them having to be naked."

Kaiba grunted in response but understood the mechanics. Just as a ballet dancer would wear a leotard, he could understand why one wouldn't want to have mass amounts of cloth slowing them down as they back-flipped from a laser. Isis looked up in the box and spotted them. She gave a small nod in which Atem returned. Yugi waved and turned on the microphone.

"How about you show Kaiba how's it really done Isis?"

Giving a shy smile she nodded and motioned to the others to move back into an area where water and seating was set up. Looking back at the booth her voice came into the control booth, "Run the same program on sequence twelve please." The many typists murmured more typing away and slowly the white walls began to morph back to the mountain scenery but with more intense terrains, thicker brush and trees, and more hiding holograms that he could see blipping in the program from Yugi's screen.

Taking in a breath a familiar 'bong' resounded and she was off. Immediately she ran into the woods already getting shot at. Three men shot out as the lasers blazed past her. Planting her feet together she launched her body through the air locking her arms as an X over her chest, contorting through as the beams of light whizzed past her. Landing behind them she did something that almost looked like a graceful interpretive dance. From the carefully chosen movements the lasers struck the men rather than her.

Moving more swiftly as the terrain became torturous on a pair of out of shape thighs, she came across twice as many opponents and jumped up kicking one down. Another she sent a lethal blow the cranium while back bending causing the avoided shots to take three of them out. The last one she kicked and sent into a tree spearing him with a lower branch.

This went on continually and Kaiba was actually entranced. He had always witnessed and been a part of fights that were simple brawls; a battle of who's stronger. However Isis' movements were too well placed and graceful. She wasn't fighting she was dancing in some sort of beautiful language of battle that only a sharp mind could go up against, channel, and understand. This was a battle of wits.

Soon the lasers and men were removed the forest became quiet with the usual chirp and rustle. Many of the trainees began clapping and nodding in approval. Isis stood in a more relaxed stance but suddenly turned her head just as a person jumped from one the trees crashing her to the ground. Looking up she found the delicate white hands of a familiar pale woman wrapped around her throat.

The workers behind the computers were now louder and seemed a bit frazzled. Even Atem had carefully shoved Yugi aside and was now speed surfing through the system, "End the program."

"We're trying but there is a glitch Sir," one of the people spoke as they burned away on their keyboard. "Someone has injected a corrupt file into the program on sequence twelve."

"Then bring down the sequence to close the program," Atem instructed.

"We can't," another voice piped up, "the whole system has frozen and blocked access."

Kaiba ignored the chaos beginning in the room and watched as Isis launched the simulated Kisara from her body. Whoever had slid in the file was an amateur as he watched the simulated woman in black flicker having lines scroll up and down her. Isis glanced at the booth and caught the tension. She believed the only way she could help the malfunction was to defeat the image thus closing the program.

"You'll never be as good as me," Kisara's soft tone said in a robotic mantra.

Running forward Kisara grabbed Isis and slammed her into a tree. Isis leaned back and head butted the girl back. She swung nailing multiple punches to the softly smiling face and went to roundhouse kick her when the program grabbed her ankle and threw her across the yard with easy strength. Isis landed into a graceful flip and continued back flipping to avoid the Earth cracking power kicks Kisara was offering. Finally she stopped and scissor kicked her to the chest. She flew back into a tree and causing a branch to fall. Quickly Isis flipped into action and grabbed the branch throwing it hard. It rooted itself into Kisara's chest and the image flickered maddeningly till it fizzled out along with the rest of the simulation.

Slowly Isis rose to her feet and looked over at the stunned students. She said something to them in which they quickly filed out. She moved over to the elevator in the room and road up to the control panel. Once inside she entered with a look of confusion.

"What just happened?"

Atem turned with an apologetic look, "We're still figuring it out. But what we do know is that someone programmed Kisara in."

"Who would do a thing like that?"

"We don't know," Yugi said still sliding along the screen. "We're having a hard time finding out."

Finally having enough Kaiba shoved Yugi aside and began smoothing through the technology. It was an almost exact replica of his control board but it was better. Quickly he flipped through firewalls, glitches, and entered through backdoors. Finally he was in and found the file. He quickly dissected it and realized this person was indeed proletarian but they were smart enough not to leave any clues behind to who they were. He removed the file effectively without crashing the rest of the system and did a quick search for any replicas or possible related files.

Finally he stood back and looked over at Isis, Atem, and Yugi, "It's sad that you all don't even know how to work your own system."

"It would be if that was true." A gleam shown in those ruby eyes followed by an all knowing smirk, "I'm guessing you did a complete sweep?"

Cobalt eyes narrowed at the shorter and nodded, "Nothing else is present."

"Good. I cancelled the rest of the training for today," Isis explained as she reached behind her. The sound of a zipper met their ears as she removed the suit revealing the clothing she left the apartment in, boots and all. Eyeing the material Kaiba wondered what it could be made out of to form to someone's body but could go over clothes. "It would not be fair to the trainees to put them in real possible danger." She folded up the suit and dropped it into a hatch screwed into the wall.

"Good thinking Isis," Atem said as he moved over to the panel of screens and buttons. "I'll have the technicians continue their scouting. Yugi, contact the others for a high priority meeting in five."

Nodding Yugi reached in the storage area under the panel and pulled out something that looked like a piece of glass with micro-technology stern all inside of it. He pressed his thumb against the screen and after it was scanned multiple task screens came up and he began sliding and clicking through them. "I have sent a call to all of them Atem."

"Good; let's head to the conference room."

Atem, Yugi, Isis, and a reluctant Kaiba headed out of the control panel towards the elevator. As it carried them to the more commerce associated level Kaiba couldn't help but notice tension tightening the skin of Isis' face. Her eyes were tightened in the corners and even the shade of them seemed different. He had no idea who this Kisara was expect from the brief moments of attack but he could tell Isis could not stand her.

Finally the elevator stopped and they traveled past the see-through offices before coming across the conference room. Shadi, Odion, Joey, and Pegasus were already present. At the sight of the lean brunet entering Joey naturally scowled while Shadi gave a disapproving look. Odion simply smiled and Pegasus gave a finger fluttering wave.

"Pegasus?" He knew he had heard the voice before but he didn't believe it. Pegasus had sold his gaming company and literally dropped off the face of the Earth. Some claimed he ran off with his raspy voiced assistant Croquet to be lovers in secret while others claimed he was living out his days on a private island full of women or that he was simply dead. At this point they were all wrong.

"It's been too long Kaiba-boy." Pegasus smiled and winked at the boy who returned it with a glare. "Also, Atem, Mai will not be joining us. I needed her to take over my rounds for this emergency meeting."

"Understood." Taking his seat at the head he motioned to Kaiba to sit on his right between him and Isis. Quickly he explained the glitch in the simulation and the corrupt file that had the capabilities of destroying the main frame of the barracks. "The dome is now off limits till I say otherwise."

"Off limits?" Odion's brows furrowed together, "Atem, without the use of the dome we won't be able to offer a more realistic training ground for our platoon."

"I understand that Odion but I'm not going to risk our teams' safety."

"There safety is compromised enough Atem," Shadi began, "their duty is to go in the line of battle. We can't very well shut down our top training ground. It's just not logical at this time. Not with the recent attack by Kisara and Kaiba's presence here."

"You make valid points Shadi, but do not question my authority by challenging by decisions." Atem offered Shadi a stern look.

Shadi bowed his head in submission, "My apologies Atem."

Atem then directed his attention back to everyone, "The dome is off limits to everyone excluding myself and Kaiba or if you're escorted by one of us."

"Kaiba?" Joey piped up. He wasn't the only one surprised by the announcement.

"Yes, if it hadn't have been for Kaiba, the flawed hologram would still be running ramped through the system."

"Wonderful work Kaiba-boy." Pegasus even went as far as clapping. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the man but stayed silent.

"So what needs to be done now Atem?" Joey asked leaning back in his chair, "Do we need to up surveillance in this place or something?"

The tanned male nodded, "It's safe to say this was an inside job. If they have a potential spy we'll need not only stronger security but for everyone to keep their eyes opened to the matter."

After assignments were given a 'bong' reverberated off their walls and everyone cleared out. Odion went to check the security feed while Shadi's interrogation team started questioning the workers of the dome the night before and that day. Joey took up the trainees to start training them in the field that would have come after combat while Isis headed back to her room thoroughly distressed with a heavily annoyed Kaiba. Pegasus was the first to leave considering he had much business to handle. What that business was everyone assumed was medical which he allowed them to think.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Kaiba lay on his back staring up at the dark painted ceiling. Nothing made sense. Between his knowledge of the control panel in the dome and the way his moods reflected on people as if he had known them ten life-times over, and how the hell did he know Yugi's name? And why was Pegasus here? Pegasus. He sat up in his bed and looked over at the door. Should he go to the man? He was the only one he actually knew, couldn't trust, but he did know. Maybe he would give him answers? But the idea of Pegasus ever answering something directly seemed like a long-shot.

"Dammit," he growled becoming more frustrated with the situation. These people hadn't explained one thing to him. Between their motives of keeping him here and who this Kisara was associated with, all he knew was what his mind had stored before that knock came to his office door. Finally fed up he stood up and threw back his door entering to the hallway. Surprisingly he found Isis standing in the hallway a few feet from that section of wall.

"Seto Kaiba, I thought you were resting."

Taking a double-take Kaiba couldn't believe this was Isis. Here she stood in white a little past the knee strapless sundress with pink trim and a pink bow around the waist. Pink flowers were scattered across it and in her now down thick hair sat the flower from her dress. Currently she was barefoot and wiggling her toes. Instead of looking vicious, she appeared more breezy and warm; quite the contradiction to the woman known for busting windows with her body.

"Are you okay Kaiba?" She moved forward and hesitantly ran a hand across his face.

A huge headache wracked his mind and flashes of earth tones, the soft vibration of a woman's voice, and the warmth of body caused goose-bumps across his flesh. He stumbled back and Isis quickly gripped his shoulders using her strength to keep his standing. She quickly led him back into his room and sat him on the bed. Her hands roamed his face searching signs of fever or any indication of what was wrong.

As soon as the nauseous feeling and massive head-pain took a backseat to his usual bad mood, he slapped her hands away. "Don't touch me without my consent."

Taking a step back she gave an apologetic nod, "Forgive me."

"Done. Now tell me why the hell I'm here? I'm tired of you all acting like everything's fine or as if I already know…" He trailed off in thought wondering if his last statement had more meaning to it than he knew.

Isis shifted her eyes around the room. Could she tell him…anything? Perhaps Atem wanted to work with him more before revealing everything. Searching her mind she knew there had to be something she could tell. Looking back into the CEO's face she cursed her weakness for those deep ocean blues, wonderfully sculpted features and—letting out a deep sigh she clenched her jaw and forced her ridiculous emotions in check.

"Atem has taken you here for security reasons."

"I've got that part. But from who?"

"Just know that this is for the best."

"Quit avoiding the question."

Isis gave a deep sigh and focused her attentions on the brunet. "Our organization is known as Project Pearl. We were created out of retaliation against Operation Obsidian. Currently they are after you."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"You must ask the right questions."

Kaiba growling he asked, "Why would they be?"

"We're still figuring that portion out." Turning on her heel she headed for the door when she heard.

"Isis, I'm not stupid. I know you all are keeping something from me and I'm going to figure it out."

'Let's hope that you do Seto,' Isis thought to herself before closing his door.

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring._

"Dr. Crawford speaking."

"Dr. Pegasus Sir," Croquet greeted on the other end.

"Cro-Cro I am so very pleased you would call! Let me just say the caked you baked was delicious."

"Thank you Sir but not all of the ingredients were measured right. It could have come out tasting better."

"Phooey you silly! Even mistakes sometimes make perfection." Pegasus leaned back in chair smiling, "And this time proved that true. Tell me Cro-Cro, what are you baking for me next?" A knock came to his door and he pressed a button sliding the door back, motioning his assistant in. Mai mouthed a sorry and slid in sitting down.

"Baked Alaska Sir and if I can get all of the right ingredients how about something involving flambé?"

"Flambé! Croquet you're spoiling me. But anyway, we'll have to discuss this delicious topic later; Mai is waiting to speak with me."

"Yes Sir." The line went dead and Pegasus hung up his receiver.

"Croquet makes desserts for you?"

"Shoot no! He burns almost everything he makes."

"Okay then…" From how her boss was looking Mai really didn't want to know what he was actually talking about.

PLEASE READ:

I'm trying not to rush but man do I not miss this part of writing action stories. That damn build up to butt-kicking fun! Ugh. It's killing me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't take too long on posting it. I'm getting to the end of summer so my classes are wrapping up and I have to stay on it! Anyway, don't forget to review!

This was posted especially for:

Violet Wings – Wow, I'm really flattered. I haven't action seriously in some years and I'm just glad you find it good! Phew. Makes me feel better about the scenes and I'm glad you find the plot interesting. I was afraid it would scare some people off but here you are in-it to win it, I hope. Ha.

Starynight90 – I'm really trying to work towards them but it cannot be rushed. I suppose you'll figure that out later on in the story. Glad you like it!

Lace Kyoko – I was hoping you'd sniff out this story since your enthusiasm always gets me more pumped about my stories and as usually, you didn't fail to pump me up! Woot woot. Ha. I'm glad you love it even the cheesy white costumes. Ha ha ha. Peggy is awesome! I love writing him since his character is so strong! But yes, he was married and I bet he'd still be with her if she hadn't have died. Kisara's elusiveness always calls for OCCness when I write her, but I hate using OC's when Yu-Gi-Oh has such a list of characters to choose from. And yes, all questions will be answered in due time…in due time. (Creepy evil laugh)

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – HA! Decrepit body? I love it. It's a good idea. Maybe if I ever wrote a horror fic I'd use something like that. I've been enjoying the Yamilicious scenes myself. He is one sexy ex-Pharaoh and idea of him using his body as a weapon is too hot. The irony between Kaishizu will get worse. Of course I had to clear things up in this fic. I didn't want people thinking Peggy and Cro-Cro were together. And remember, Fanart is NEVER irrelevant. I'm too psyched to see what you'll draw. (Jumps up and down)

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 4

Late Night Work

Odion reached high above his head giving a deep rumbling yawn before bringing his arms back down. "You've brought me tea Isis?"

The other Egyptian was just making her silent entrance only a highly trained person could have heard. "But of course Odion." She set the ceramic mug down, "Black tea of course, I suppose your search has caused you to become weary?"

"Very much so."

Isis looked across the large sheer screen covered in different, vibrant full color feeds. Odion extended a hand and moved one of the screens across the board, causing the other views to ripple. It always reminded her of a leaf moving through water at a smooth pace. He expanded the screen and hit the play button along the bottom amongst the other options. Together they watched the fast-forwarded surveillance of the day and night before. It showed the workers typing, having their lunch-break, working some more before punching out and locking up. Shortly after the room went pitch black the camera soon went to night-vision.

"The problem is the camera has a sensor that turns on the night-vision view after five minutes of darkness has occurred. Only the council knows about that. However, even if the person used that five minutes of darkness, the panel's extra lighting would have shown us something." He leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea, "What do you think sister?"

"Perhaps someone on the council told someone or they overheard? Gossip is an issue here."

"True, but this is one of those situations you don't reveal all of the information available." Odion smoothed across the board and pressed the audio button below adjusting things. "Listen to this." Pressing play again when the darkness came they heard a brief humming noise before it stopped a few seconds before the night-vision came on.

"That sounded of the hum of technology. Perhaps a laptop?"

"Hm. I believe so. The others around here think it's simply the system buzzing but we have a strict policy on 'non-buzz' technology." He gave a small smile and she returned it at the past inside joke. "I think someone connected their personal computer to the system and carried out the deed." He took another sip of the tea. "I spoke with Shadi and he had nothing to offer interrogation wise. All of the technicians have alibis that coincide with our videos. I'm not sure what to do now."

"Perhaps this hacker left some sort of code or information behind we could use to locate the computer and hack into their system."

"The technicians probably could but we need a guarantee. I would hate to ask our esteemed guest but we need his help."

Isis nodded, "I'm not sure how Kaiba will take the request but there is no harm in asking."

Typing in a few items the room went dark expect for the alit screen. Five workers entered in from a side door and saluted to the two. They then took up the seats before the large monitor. Odion draped his arm around Isis' shoulders and led them from the room. "How has Kaiba's presence been?"

"I'm not sure. I have not had the time to read into it considering my preoccupation with Kisara's games."

"Don't worry yourself about her Isis. They're using her as a ploy to get to you. Don't give in."

"But of course Odion." Slinking from under his arm she smiled, "I can only hope no one else is targeted."

Giving a deep sigh he nodded, "Sadly we are prime victims for issues of the heart. I can only hope we figure out enough information and take them down before then."

"We will. We always do." Giving his arms a squeeze she headed down the hall towards the elevators.

"I can only hope," the tall man said to himself before heading to make his rounds.

Isis got off of the elevator to the smell of different foods. Looking around the food court area she spotted burgers, chicken fingers, hotdogs, vegetables, and even sushi. Almost every type of food was present and she headed straight for a small fruit kiosk that made the best parfaits. After getting on made fresh before her she carried the glass over to a table of familiar blondes. She wasn't surprised to find Mai eating a salad, which was her late dinner she assumed. Joey was next to her working on his midnight burger craving.

"Good evening."

"Hey Isis." Mai greeted with a large yawn as she took another bite of her chicken salad, "How are you?"

"Fine I suppose." Isis sat down across from then and took a small bite of her parfait. "I assume you have not been well rested these past few weeks?"

"You have no idea!" Mai set her fork down and ran a hand through her hair, "Pegasus has been getting on my last nerve. I'm this close to killing him." She held her thumb and forefinger very close to one another. "It wasn't so bad in the beginning. Going in at three and leaving by eleven. Then eleven became twelve and three became one. This week has been insane. Every day it's different. The only reason I got to leave early tonight was because he said he had a lot he needed to do, emphasis on the _he_. So he didn't need me."

"My, have you gone to him with a request?"

"I went to speak with him earlier and asked for a more arranged schedule and he claimed with the recent threats I needed to be prepared no matter what. It was a bullshit excuse."

"I want to talk to the guy but every time I head over there he's either not in his office or he's out making rounds," Joey claimed as he shoved a few fries in his mouth. "It's not fair he's working Mai like this."

Isis nodded and took another bite of her parfait. She chewed thoughtfully before swallowing, "It would be wise to go to Atem about his behavior. If anyone could handle whatever issue that arises here, he's the best person to talk to."

"I should but I never have time." Mai set her now empty tray aside, "I tried once on my lunch break but he was available then when I get off he's either handling something important or sleep."

"Have you tried Yug', babe?" Joey asked as he balled up his trash and tossed it on her tray, "He's more available than boss-man. I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking to him about it."

Mai nodded, "Wow, you actually have good ideas." She chuckled as he made a face and looked down at her watch. "I'm off to bed."

"I actually should be too," Isis said as she carried her glass over to the dish station while the blondes threw their trash away.

The three boarded the elevator up to their homes and said their goodbyes in the entry area. Opening her door the first thing she noticed was a deep quiet rumble coming from the loft. It sounded like the AC was on and she guessed Kaiba had adjusted it since she had it to where it rarely ran.

Closing the door she heard the distinct snap of the under-door locking system. Anytime the airlock was activated was during an unseen or seen harmful gas was leaked through the hive. An alarm would have gone off not to mention she had breathed in the thin air twice already and no affects had taken place. This wasn't a leak or an infiltration. The AC… Immediately her eyes grew large and she ran up the stairs and looked under the door to the brunet's door and found the airlock to be down.

She went to turn the knob and found the door to be locked. Her adrenaline was pumping and she forced her body not to breathe so rapidly; her head was getting dizzy as it was. Quickly she ran into her room and put on one of the heaviest boots she owned and ran back into the hall.

Standing against the banister and ran full force and pivoted on her left foot slamming the right booted foot against the wood. It turned to splinters and she ran in to find a passed out Kaiba lying half on his bed. She held her breath and grabbed him under his arms, dragging him through the hallway before wincing every time his legs thudded down the stairs.

Reaching the door she went to open it but also found it locked. Not wasting time she slid the CEO's body out of the way and ran across the room grabbing an ottoman and tossed it into the air, kicking it with everything she had. It flew across the room before slamming into the door, shattering it to pieces. She quickly dragged him out onto the small area before her door and laid him out. His height combined with the shortness of the area caused his legs to dangle off but it left enough room for her to perform mouth-to-mouth.

Kaiba's eyes popped open to the sound of voices and the taste of something sweet on his lips. Shooting up he nearly butted heads with Isis who was kneeling near him looking beyond relieved and taking in deep breaths. Looking at the steps he found Atem, Joey, Odion, and Shadi. Yugi and Mai were both peeping from their rooms.

"What in Ra's name is going on?" Atem asked as his eyes went from the scattered wood to the destroyed ottoman that had crashed against the wall.

"Someone used the AC system to extract all of the oxygen from my home. Kaiba was passed out when I found him." Isis stood up giving Kaiba room. "Luckily I returned when I did…" She didn't want to think of what if Kaiba's state would have been now, if she had taken five extra minutes or even three returning back to her loft.

"Isis, your knees," Shadi pointed.

Looking down she found them to be bloodied with wood pieces sticking from them. She must not have been paying attention to the hazardous mess she created. "I'm fine I just—" Mai was already making her way up with her medical kit in hand.

Moving into the room they flipped the lights on and sat and stood around the living room. Isis sat on the couch with Mai kneeled before her, meticulously pulling every big and small piece of wood from her legs. Joey sat on the arm of the couch watching while Odion was on the other side of Isis making sure his sister was okay. Shadi stood behind the coffee table while Atem was a few feet from him. Yugi had his 'clipboard' in hand doing readings over the room while Kaiba leaned against the wall looking utterly pissed.

"Aibou, have you found anything?"

The smaller boy shook his head frowning, "I'm not sure how this could have happened Yami. All of the vents are on an automated system that are not operated or monitored. So it couldn't have been any of the workers because there are none for this particular system."

Odion nodded, "I was considering this as well. This is obviously associated with the hologram from the training dome. Perhaps this is all done by Kisara?"

"Impossible," Shadi countered, "Besides her infiltration being impossible along with hacking into our machinery, she knows absolutely nothing about this place from what we use to heat and cool our rooms to where we're even located."

"Even though that may be true, there's got to be some reason Isis is having bad luck," Joey said as he watched his girlfriend disinfect the girl's knees.

"Seems a bit suspicious since Kaiba has arrived Isis has been targeted," Shadi quietly said.

Hearing his name Kaiba's eyes shot in his direction, "If you are insinuating what I think you are you're a fool. I never wanted to be here in the first place so why would I waste my time trying to sabotage her when I could care less about any of this? Besides, why would I try and kill myself?" Shadi's eyes narrowed towards the brunet but he held his tongue. Kaiba made sense after all. Why would he want to sabotage any of them? He didn't even know anything until Isis busted into his office that night.

"Oh my! What has been going on here!?" Pegasus entered the room stepping over what use to be the front door and over to the others. "Croquet said he heard a loud noise and saw all of the commotion. I came here as soon as I could."

"Someone hacked into their AC unit and activated the airlocks and tried to suck the oxygen from the room," Yugi explained.

"Yes, but thanks to Isis' collected thinking everyone is fine." Atem gave a nod of approval and she returned it with a small smile. "We're trying to figure out probable possibilities on the matter."

"Well, I'm not the smartest cookie but someone knows Isis is watching over Kaiba-boy," Pegasus deduced. "They're assumption Isis would show up to save Kaiba that night was correct thus they sent Kisara. So for them to be targeting Isis is once more another correct assumption they have made."

"That does seem logical," Shadi stroked his chin.

"We simply cannot have this continue on," Odion said rising from his seat, "There has to be something we can either do or not do to prevent further attacks."

"Not until we discover who is behind them." Atem gave out a deep sigh, "Odion, create a team to monitor Isis' quarters at all times and Joey, send a team up for clean up. Everyone else, return to your rooms, we'll discuss things further in the morning." At his command Odion headed towards his division and everyone else headed back to their rooms.

Isis and Kaiba stayed in the living room. Isis sat erect against the couch with her eyes closed while Kaiba placed himself in an arm chair looking rather contemplative. Shortly after men in white jumpsuits made their way into the room. A few headed upstairs and began work on the door and cleaning, while the others were already screwing in a few front entry way. Thirty minutes later the team was gone and once more silence came.

"I'm sorry."

Kaiba looked over to find Isis rising from her chair smoothing out her skirt. She looked over at him and for the first time appeared fragile. Standing there in such virginal clothing with that compassionate look matched with her bandaged knees would have made him feel sorry for her if he was someone else. However, he believed no matter what your job was you did it; especially if it meant protecting him in which everyone lately seemed to be doing a bad job.

"You should be." He stood up and crossed his arms glaring at the wall.

Despite her brewing pity party she smiled at the stance. He looked like some sulking child. "I suppose you have grown most tired of being attacked?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"I have…I am." Moving over towards him she stood an arm's length away. "I was wondering Kaiba, is there anything I could do for you? Since none of my own actions have ensured a comfortable stay, perhaps your vocalized needs or wants will assist in our current dilemma."

"Anything?"

"If it is possible."

"Mokuba; I want to speak with him."

Isis looked at orbiting time on her standby screen on the TV. "I assume it is eight pm there." Pressing a button on the bottom of the screen a keyboard flipping out and she went to typing furiously. The screen blipped with task window after another and finally a screen came up loading a screen. "Sit."

Moving over to the couch Kaiba did as he was told and shortly after the scene and Mokuba popped up. "Seto?"

Isis slinked from the room unseen. "Good evening Mokuba how is Europe?" He wasn't sure how to go about the conversation. Did his little brother know? Should he tell him if he didn't? He didn't want Mokuba freaking out and trying to come and find him. He didn't even know where he was.

"Great Seto! Me and 'Becca are in Paris tonight. We went to dinner and came back a little while ago from the Eiffel Tower. I forgot how beautiful this place really is." Mokuba scrutinized the area his brother was in, "I got the e-mail you decided to go on vacation. I really like your room, where are you? Some fancy spa?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yes Mokuba, sure."

Shrugging Mokuba was unfazed by his brother's confusing one word reply, "I'm really glad you're on vacation big brother. I was really worried that you'd work yourself to death with me being gone."

"And why is that?"

Mokuba gave a chuckle, "Because, you can get away with so much when I'm not around Seto."

Despite himself Kaiba chuckled and his brother returned it with a big smile. He continued talking to him into the next hour. Mokuba explained how he had been handling Kaiba Corp. from a distance thanks to modern technology and even had Roland working as a representative when needed. He explained not much was going on just the basics.

The CEO was glad to hear this; the last thing he wanted was to be gone and have some major deals going down without his signature or consent. Finally Rebecca came into the picture waving before saying something to Mokuba off screen; shortly after his brother said his goodbyes and to have a good vacation. He found it odd he didn't even ask how long he would be on vacation.

After the screen went dark Kaiba stood from the couch in higher spirits as he headed for his room. Standing in the hallway he smiled to himself as he thought about his brother and glanced at the wall ahead just thinking to himself. That's when he noticed a faint blue light barely glowing from under the door. It wasn't spread out along the bottom just from one concentrated area; scarcely radiating at all. He took a step forward and suddenly that soft glow was gone. Looking at Isis' door he guessed she was sleep.

He was tempted to go to the end of the hall and further investigate, hoping whatever that was back there, pulling him to it, would give him the answers he needed. Perhaps even pose a few questions he hadn't even considered. But not right now. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by Isis. He side stepped his original path and entered into his room. Shortly after the door closed, the light returned.

_Tip-toe. Tip-toe. Squeak-click._

Kaiba slowly made his way downstairs after closing his door. He was hoping Isis was in deep enough sleep that he wouldn't be caught. After arriving in the living room, he hit the same button she did and the keyboard flipping out. Giving a smirk he believed her to be the fool in this situation. The only reason he wanted to talk to Mokuba was to see how he was but to find where the database of the technological room was placed. She pretty much led him to what he needed unknowingly.

The large screen blipped and a login box appeared requesting a password. After putting in a series of numbers the screen blipped before allowing him access into the database. Kaiba began hacking deep into the main frame wondering if there was anything that could tell him more about Operation Obsidian and maybe even discover their attentions on him from both organizations. His fingers worked furiously over the keys finding the security blocks familiar and impressive. It was almost as if he himself had set them up.

Finally he reached a few private files and found specs on the council. Everyone from childhood history to their favorite food was listed. After scanning through dishes and blood types he found bio on Pegasus. Ever since he had spotted the man he couldn't help his curiosity and paranoia get the best of him. Already he thought he was up to something. Pegasus J. Crawford was never, _not_ up to something.

Reading through the information he found the expected. His business past that included his dueling past; he was surprised to read that Yugi had defeated him at one point at some tournament Kaiba felt like he had been a part of. His mind began to pound and he stopped reading that particular section not needing a headache at this time. He moved down reading about his unknown medical school attendance along with acquiring his PHD. Then he spotted something interesting. His dead wife Cecelia use to work as a nurse for Obsidian.

Veering off from Pegasus he read more in depth about Cecelia and found she was actually second in command soon to be promoted. Strumming his fingers on the keys he realized these organizations had been around for a sometime. Perhaps the people working here now had grown up here. Searching some more he found a picture of Cecelia holding a child in a very sterile looking room. The child's skin was completely white and the almost frightening blue eyes looking in the direction of the camera freaked him out a little. He could easily guess it was Kisara.

Moving from the ex-nurse he found Kisara's file and began reading. Her background was odd; her origins and parents were unknown. Clicking some more he found she actually use to be the Head of Operations for Project Pearl but she was born to OO. Now Kaiba was confused. Why would Atem allow her entrance into his organization even though she was born of the enemy? Reading more he found that one of the operatives requested her membership. Said member was Pegasus and that a person second to Atem in power voted her in.

'What an idiot,' he mused to himself. His only guess was that whoever voted her in was love sick or had other motives. Kisara was attractive in an almost scary way but not enough to jeopardize something you've worked too hard to build.

The brunet moved on and went to seek out Isis' file. As soon as he clicked on the file he heard the faint squeak of the door upstairs. Quickly he began clicking out of everything, backtracking to make sure he left nothing behind that could lead the hacking to himself. Once the screen was once more black he heard the soft call of his name. The room was now pitch black and he faintly made her out going down the stairs.

She paused at the bottom with her back to him and before he could even figure out what was happened he was tackled down. He was forced onto his belly and she had bent his legs back, which she was now sitting on. She locked his arms behind his back. "Who are you? Where's Seto Kaiba?"

"It is me you psycho!" Kaiba growled into the carpet.

Isis didn't seem convinced and pulled his arms to cause him pain. "Computer, activate low lighting in section one."

The standing lamps clicked on giving a glow to the room. Isis looked down at the hand full of brown and chuckled. "Sorry…" She got off of him and went to help him up when he moved away from her hands.

He got up on his own and stretched his legs with a grimace. "What is the matter with you?"

"My apologies; I am a bit on edge since the AC fiasco along with the hologram."

"Obviously."

"What are you doing down here Kaiba? It's rather late." She casually smoothed the wrinkles in her nightgown as an excuse to glance at the computer. Sure enough a small green light was bleeping silently indicating it had been improperly used; also known as hacked.

"You're here to protect me not babysit. I'll go to bed when I'm good and ready."

Looking her up and down, he was surprised by the soft looking material of the night gown. He assumed she would sleep in perhaps sweats or something but here she stood in a true blue gown with an embroidered Koi fish against the right thigh. Black lace was the straps and it stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was a bit disheveled from sleep but the way the light played across her skin made him believe this wasn't the first time he had seen it glow in such a way.

"I don't appreciate this inspection you're conducting."

Pausing in his musings Kaiba felt another headache come on and giving another look to Isis brought him images of sad sapphire eyes, small smiles that didn't reach those eyes, and brows set defiantly at a distant image he couldn't interpret. When his personal movie finally came to an end he found himself in the closest armchair with Isis checking his eyes and feeling for his pulse.

"You seemed to have swooned. Are you okay?"

"Fantastic."

"Do you need perhaps an aspirin or a glass of water?"

"No, I'm going to bed." Getting up on shaky legs he forced himself to walk straight and headed up the stairs.

Isis let out a sigh and clicked the lamps off. Just as she went to head upstairs the TV alit and Atem's face popped up. "Sorry to disturb you Isis."

Facing the screen she saluted, "Not interruptions were made Atem."

He saluted back and crossed his arms. "Yugi detected someone hacking into your system and monitored them. They didn't seem to do anything harmful so our guesses were Kaiba."

"Your guess would be correct. His curiosity of this whole situation is growing each day and I feel what he's looking for will be attained quicker than we guessed, but not soon enough."

The leader nodded and shifted his eyes before focusing back, "Anything interesting to report?"

"His headaches are slowly growing in severity. He briefly collapsed this evening. Many things keep jogging his memory. I'm not sure what these things have been but my guesses are few."

"Since they have only occurred around you I will assume you are the key. Because time is of the essence, I will need you to commence phase two immediately."

"Yes Atem." Giving one last nod the screen went black. Isis stood in the pitch black living room and let out a breath. Phase two? She could only imagine how the morning would go.

_Tweet-tweet. Tweet-tweet. Tweet-tweet._

"You're up early." Isis blew on the steam rising from her mug of tea, causing the vapor to waft around the image of Kaiba. "I supposed you would have wanted to rest more." The truth was she wanted more time to prepare herself.

"I barely slept considering the possibilities of phase two." Kaiba walked over to the coffee brewer and started preparing for his first cup.

"I should have known you would be prone to eavesdropping." She set the mug down and gave a small smile. "I'm feeling curious, what did you deduce?"

"I'm guessing this is the part where you torture me." All Kaiba had heard was 'I will need you to commence phase two immediately' from Atem. He heard the muffled voices and by the time he sneaked out he caught the very end of the conversation. Finally the coffee was done and he poured a mug full.

"I suppose this could be torture if your mind, body, and soul are not attuned as one in not only emotional and physical potency, but spiritual as well."

Pausing his current mouthful he raised a brow, "I have a feeling this will be a waste of my time besides being here."

Looking at the clock on the microwave she said, "You will find clothing in the bottom dresser drawer. Please be dressed and ready to go in an hour. Your training begins today."

PLEASE READ:

Fi-na-lly. Oh. My. Ra. Sorry I kept you all waiting my brain turned to cement and I could not crack the surface to find the words underneath. I am so glad I finally found my flow and finished this. I hope it was enjoyable and hopefully I will have the next chapter out quicker than this one. Anyway, thanks for the patience.

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Glad you liked the flow I'm not sure this one flowed as well but I can only hope. Truly this is a situation of who stole the cookie from the cookie jar. I think a few people will be surprised when they find out who did it. Yea, glad you caught the play-on-play coloring dealy. It helped me pick who would get what when I was creating the story. Please keep the pictures coming! I love them so much.

Starynight90 – Exactly! When hasn't he gotten what he's wanted? Ha ha.

Lace Kyoko – I love Pegasus too. I wanted some comic relief in this thing because even in the most serious of action, there's a remark here and there that makes you smile or chuckle. Thanks for the grammar correction. I actually was wondering if it was right or not when I wrote it and decided to say screw it and keep going. I'll change it when I can. And glad you like the story! I feel like I'm really taking a chance with this one. But so far so good.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 5

Fight It

"This is ridiculous."

Isis ignored yet another comment mumbled by Kaiba and waited for the elevator to end its decent into the barracks. After three cups of black tea and five mugs of black coffee, they were more than awake but Isis was the only one pumped. She knew Kaiba had potential. More than he knew; she liked a challenge and she knew Kaiba would rise to the occasion.

The elevator dinged and they exited the cylinder making their way down the hall. Isis offered a frown to the door that led to the training dome. She didn't need it for the first stages of his training but when she would need it, she was disappointed it still wouldn't be available. Not until the culprit was found and the system had yet another sweep. She was still debating on whether or not to ask the cyber genius for his assistance. He still didn't trust them and until he did a smidge, asking was out of the question.

Moving down a corridor she came to a pair of doors that slid back, showing them into a smaller room with another pair of automatic doors. They stood inside if it and Isis entered in her information on the keypad on the door. After her codes were accepted a plastic case slid down over the pad and a fine mist sprayed down upon them. Kaiba gasped at the coldness and Isis chuckled despite herself.

"I suppose warnings were in order."

"Really?" He sarcastically chided. "What is this stuff anyway?" Just as quick as its icy sheen had chilled his skin the sensation was gone settling into nothing. He didn't even feel moist.

"It's required for the material our training suits are made of. The spray keeps the cloth from clinging uncomfortably once you begin sweating."

The duel doors on the other side slid back and they entered into what looked like a locker room. Isis moved through locker room till she was out of sight. But when he could in-fact see her again, he wish she would have disappeared yet again. Kaiba's jaw clenched when Isis held a white body suit. He could easily tell from the one she was wearing, his would fit the same. "I'm not making a fool of myself in this." He had seen how tight those things were from a distance but now with an up close and personal view, he was positive he wasn't planning on wearing one.

"You will not look like a fool. I am adorning one as well."

"That doesn't make it better."

Sighing she moved away from him and he looked around the odd locker room. The lockers were made of Plexiglass and were stacked two by ten. One end held showers for women and the others were for the male. Looking down at the unitard on the bench between the lockers he swallowed his pride and picked it up. Unzipping the back he felt the cloth. The texture was like silky fleece but when he flicked it, it reminded him of when you bounced a quarter off of taut sheets. Grunting he set it back down; he was not wearing it.

He headed through the doors and looked around the cubed shaped room. He moved over to the walls and looked at the deep grooves finding lightly glowing nanotechnology behind a clear casing for protection. He moved through the large space and was curious to what to expect. The idea of training sounded so ludicrous to him in the way they were presenting it he wasn't sure how to feel on the matter. A piece of him loathed the idea while a bigger part was somehow responding to the things to come.

"I suppose you grow tired of waiting?"

"I'm not one for patience."

"In this situation it will work to your advantage."

Turning around Kaiba found Isis standing off to herself, arms behind her back. "How so?"

"That is for you to decide." She looked him up and down and sighed; she was hoping he would have proved her wrong and put the suit on. But in the end he would learn it was his loss. "Now, assault me."

"Excuse me?"

"Before we can properly begin, I must see what type of technique you have. Now, attack me." She locked her arms behind her back waiting attentively.

Kaiba stood there, not sure what to do. For a moment his brain challenged him to take out all of his frustrations on the female for being here in the first place along with the attempted murders. He quickly morphed it as this class being on the need to know basis. Perhaps after a few sessions he could successfully fight his way out. However, the primal resistance against fighting someone weaker than himself stood out; it didn't help that she was a _she_. Then again Isis wasn't your average woman.

Chuckling Isis slowly walked over to Kaiba, "I'm guessing my gender is deterring your better judgments? Many other males have had the same chivalrous ideas. Sadly, we do have male and female opponents." She stood a few feet from him. "Now, get over your indiscretions and face me or I will take matters into my own hands."

The memory of Kisara and Isis fighting in his office came to mind and yet he still could not swing at the woman; perhaps it went past weakness and gender? Was he nervous of getting his ass beat? Well he no longer had time to consider when he found an interesting side view of her foot before his jaw snapped in an agonizing way. He stumbled off to the side and found blood where his hand had gripped his mouth.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I told you, I would take matters into my own hands." Giving an almost predatory smile she charged.

The unsuspecting CEO took a fist to his abdomen. The strength behind the hit actually knocked the air out of him, causing his back to arch in pain. Scissor kicking, Isis' foot collided with the cartilage causing a sharp pain to crash through his nose and across his face. With quickness she crouched down and swung her leg, knocking his out from under him. Kaiba gladly collapsed to the floor; maybe she'd stop hitting him.

She frowned down at the bloody nose, busted lip, and hands holding his probably bruising abdomen. When he tried to sit up she stomped her foot on his chest and he succumbed to the pressure. "I do not understand why you choose to act so feeble."

"I'm not weak I just don't spend my days turning myself in a weapon," he responded harshly.

"Perhaps your sedentary lifestyle has been harsher on your body than presumed."

"Are you implying I'm not capable of fighting you?"

"Not at all; I'm implying that you're not capable of fighting me as an equal."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously at the arrogance the statement held. No one told him what he could and could not do. And no one was above him unless he said so. Grabbing her ankle he thrust the leg up and she felt surprisingly light. Frighteningly light. He watched as her body flipped backwards and she quickly shifted her weight to plant her hands, flipping instead of falling. Once back on her feet she watched as he slowly stood up looking confused.

"Do not think about it; simply allow it to breathe through you."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Isis swung her right fist and in an almost involuntary fashion Kaiba's arm came up and blocked her fist with his forearm. He then blocked the second blow with his other hand. Grabbing the left fist, he flipped his hand down and grabbed her right wrist. Without even considering he watched as he threw her across the room. Isis twisted her body through the air and landed from a back tuck.

Kaiba stood there glaring at just how far he threw her. She just felt so light; almost like throwing a small child. And when he was blocking her he anticipated her moves. He had the foresight that she would strike towards the abdomen before aiming for his jaw. His body was on autopilot and he had no idea what system ran that particular feature he had no idea about.

He didn't have time to consider it further when he found the woman backhand springing for him. She got right before him and he allowed his leg to swing. However he missed for at the last moment she forced her strength into her hands to launch herself up and over the top of him. He felt the very cloth of her suit skim his hair before she landed on her feet, kicking him from behind onto his face.

"Do not overanalyze this exercise Kaiba."

The brunet rolled over onto to back and continued to glare daggers at the annoying instructor. Her face was slightly flushed and the glint in her eyes was more than excitement. "It is as big of a surprise to me that you have responded as quickly as you have. It usually takes a few weeks, a few days at the least."

"You're not making any sense; none of this makes sense." He rose to his feet in a matter of moments and grabbed the front of her suit in an iron grip. He pulled her forward still on this super strength kick and watched as her feet drug across the floor. He held her nearly nose to nose, "Explain…now."

Isis felt the shift in the room and clenched her jaw as an aid in masking her features. She watched as his eyes bore unblinking; she felt her brain begin its wade in its own fluids and she had to fight to keep her eyes open. She could feel the weightless trance forcing its power through her synapses; constantly sending messages throughout her body to relax, listen, and obey. With the last bits of strength she had she grabbed his wrist and twisted it back before quickly landed a well placed kick to his chest. It wasn't meant to hurt, just to push him back enough.

Kaiba stumbled back before sliding across the floor on his back. He was surprised that she was able to control such a powerful blow, but that didn't take away from his demands. "Obviously there's something you don't want to tell me."

"I will tell you this however." Isis was rubbing her temples and mumbling something quietly that he couldn't understand but recognized. Finally she took in a deep breath and allowed her eyes to focus in on him, "Do not ever gaze at me that close or anyone for that matter."

"What?" He watched as she seemed to shake her mind to correct itself. "What's wrong with you?"

"You are my problem." She dusted off the imaginary dust from her suit and took in another breath.

"And you aren't mine?" He stood up adjusting the twisted shirt, "Now, explain this to me."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot; could she tell him anything? What would Atem think? There had to be something she could tell him without giving everything away. He had to figure things out on his own. She allowed the explanation to take a more scientific approach.

"Every human being is born with instincts that had to be suppressed due to the evolution of society and cultures. We no longer fight with just our bodies but rather weaponry and psychological assaults. Any being in the right environment can unlock that ancient potential. You seem to learn quicker than others."

"Am I learning or being manipulated?" He frowned down at his arms and hands; how could he do these things? The explanation Isis had offered was too round-about to actually take away his anxious curiosity.

"Trust me when I say it's not manipulation but more equal to freeing the spirit." Isis and Kaiba turned their attention to the baritone voice. Atem stood off on the other side of the room, arms crossed looking rather impressed.

Kaiba let out a grunt of annoyance and considered walking out of the room. He couldn't understand why but whenever Atem was around he just got really aggravated; like whenever Mokuba didn't listen to him when he was younger. "What do you want?" He now knew with the leader around he wouldn't be able to work Isis over till she told him something valuable.

"Yugi needs your assistance." As if on cue the smaller doppelganger entered into the room. "There's been a series of viruses floating around the system and he's not able to trace where they're coming from."

Pausing in his steps Yugi looked up from the technological advancement with a frown, "I understand if you don't want to—"

Snatching it from his hand Kaiba clicked and slid his way through the touch screen. He whizzed through screen after screen until his face twisted in irritation, "Whoever did this is looking to crash the system. This will take a moment."

Yugi swatted his hand smiling, "It's fine! You can take it back to your room if you need too." Turning back to Atem he gave him a small smile before nodding. "Okay." He then walked back towards the doors and left.

Kaiba wasn't too sure what had just happened but he did know a thing or two about silent communication. He shifted the weight of the clipboard to his other arm and was surprised by how light it actually it was. Whoever did their nano-techs was way before their time. He himself had been slaving in his personal labs trying to perfect the petite machinery but it seemed every time he was on the verge of perfecting it his mind would hit a wall, pulse with pain, or simply forget what he was doing. He had abandoned the project because of it.

"Yugi and I were planning to have lunch if you two would like to join us," Atem offered smiling at the two.

Isis shook her head softly, "Thank you Atem, but no thank you. Kaiba still has much to awaken."

Nodding in approvement Atem couldn't help but chuckle at the now grumbling brunet. "Well, sorry to interrupt, carry on." He turned on his heel and headed out the door.

Kaiba didn't even have time to respond before Isis flipped across the room and her strong legs wrapped around his neck. She back-flipped hard and flipped his body over onto his back with a hard thud. She sat back on his heaving chest smiling. "You must be careful Kaiba. As you already know, women are genetically equipped with stronger lower bodies for birthing purposes. When facing a female beware of her legs."

"I'll keep that in mind." His eyes narrowed at her. How could she so easily overcome him? Where was his 'unlocked potential' when he needed it?

"Now then, let's work on different holds your opponents could put you in." Isis easily flipped him over and bent him like a pretzel.

"What the fuck!?"

"Don't think about the pain, consider the possibilities."

"How about the possibility I'm going to need a chiropractor after this?" Kaiba was beyond over the whole exercise. Little did he know they had only hit hour one of their all day excursion.

_Twist-twist. Drip-drip. Drip-drip._

Kaiba settled onto his back hissing at the comfortable pressure the bed offered. He was in pain. He thought Isis beating him up was bad; it wasn't until she began folding him up in different holds that he truly caught a glimpse of hell. His arms, legs, back, neck, forehead, ears, everything hurt. It even hurt to blink. He knew the moment he woke up he would feel even worse. He briefly closed his eyes to only reopen them when a knock came to the door.

"What?"

Isis entered into the room dressed in a green satin night gown trimmed in white lace. A large weeping willow was placed in the corner of the outfit and it was strangely familiar like how the last one had been. "How are you feeling?"

Kaiba ran a hand across his forehead and wished her very presence didn't cause the dull ache. "That's a stupid question."

"Perhaps not?"

"You obviously know the answer."

"I have a hunch, yes, but it's always better hearing from, how do you say, the horse's mouth?" Isis stood near the bed and looked around the room as if she was stepping in it for the first time. Taking another step closer she sincerely asked, "Tell me where it hurts."

Kaiba's eyes went wide and suddenly he was swallowed in bright light with a ghostly whisper of Isis' last words wondering around his mind. Blinding visions of her in different settings uttering the words buzzed through his eyes. He saw her standing in that sundress surrounded by lush greenery asking him the question; he watched as she cart wheeled over to him amongst rattling walls and thunderous explosions calmly inquiring him; he could almost feel the whispered touches of her combing her fingers through his hair dressed in the nightgown with the Koi fish in the corner, once more asking where he hurt.

The last scene showed a pale angel from his nightmares leaving him as he stood in utter darkness, swaddled in his own grief and demons. Yet there Isis stood, in the nightgown adorning the weeping willow softly asking those five words.

Isis watched as Kaiba stared up at the ceiling not really seeing. She was aware of his current condition and could only wonder what he was seeing. Suddenly he took in a deep breath and jerked up breathing as if he had been drowning. "Kaiba, are you okay?" Slowly she approached him and went to touch some part of him. He grabbed her wrist in an almost bruising grip and she found how sweaty his palms were. And he was shaking.

"How do you know me? How do I know you? Who was that…woman?" Why did he suddenly feel…vulnerable. He wanted to leave; now. Shoving her aside he stood up and headed for the door but Isis was hot on his heels.

"Please Kaiba, calm down!" She reached for his shoulder and was shocked to find something cold and wispy wrap around her arm in the strongest of grips, keeping her from achieving her goal. "Dear Ra…" Isis watched as a second wisp joined its brother in the task of keeping her back. "Kaiba, you must calm down."

"Not until someone tells me something!" For some reason his body was responding on its own and he felt a power he didn't understand. But it comforted him in a peculiar way. He also was aware that Isis couldn't touch him even if she wanted too. He felt another burst of…something and the gasp from Isis proved his theory to be true.

Watching the darkness seep from Kaiba like the plaque it could be Isis wondered what to do. Luckily she didn't have to consider things too long. Atem was suddenly before Kaiba, hands pressed against his chest as he quickly mumbled something. The brunet made a wheezing noise before collapsing into the arms of Atem. Isis looked past the heap to find the familiar Sennen eye adorning the tanned leader's forehead. It glowed bright; the very power of it smoothing his bangs from his forehead in a ghostly way before it finally faded away.

"Atem I—"

"No need to explain. His visions are becoming more severe. We're becoming very close. For safe measure we will keep this between us."

Isis understood 'us' meant she, Atem, and Yugi since the younger was connected to his lover. "But of course Atem. Perhaps the training is now a liability?"

He shook his head as he easily drug the sleeping brunet over to the bed. He set him down and they both exited the room closing the door. "I will simply keep a closer eye on him."

"I also trust your judgment Atem, but do you propose the Universe is giving us just cause to reveal the reason behind the visions?" Isis followed the shorter down the stairs and when he paused at the door she guessed she had overstepped her boundaries.

"I know it is Isis but I simply have an obsession with tempting Fate." Giving a brief nod he exited the loft.

Isis stood there rubbing her forehead and decided to sip some tea to assist in her sleep. She knew she would be restless with dreams this night.

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

"Access granted." Pulling her hand away the woman watched as the large dark steel doors slid back revealing a long hallway barely lit. Making her way down she clenched her jaw with the idea of coming before her master. Obviously he would be pissed for her failure. It had taken her some days to return when she made the decision to still search for the brunet. She didn't want to give up completely, but after a week in Domino, the trail went from cold to frigid. She could only imagine what he had cooked up for her punishment in that time.

Greeting two guards by a door she made a fist and slapped it against the middle of her chest three times. They returned it and the doors creaked back revealing a gothic style throne room. The walls were made of the darkest marble with strong walls that appeared as wrought iron but wasn't and a high jagged ceiling skyline. The large chandelier burning above brightened upon her entrance and a throne that looked as if it belonged to the Devil himself slowly swiveled around revealing a man.

He was strewn across the chair in a heavily relaxed manner. He wore tight leather pants, combat boots, and a black tank-top. Leather bands went around his forearms and his unruly white hair appeared more spiked than usual. Giving a malicious grin he greeted in an accented voice, "So she returns. Tell me Kisara, do you enjoy being alive?"

"Yes Master Bakura." Kisara's voice seemed even softer in the large room.

"Who granted you this life you have running through your ungrateful body?"

"You, Master Bakura."

"Do you appreciate what I did for you?"

"Yes Master Bakura."

"Then why the fuck can't you do one fucking thing right that I ask you?" He chuckled quietly, "Are your emotions—"

"I do not love him, Master Bakura."

"But of course not," he snorted. He watched as her expression hardened, "Don't get snippy with me Kisara. You owe me your life and from your eternity of servitude to me, you should be able to do at least one of the zero things I ask you do. So, what happened?"

"Isis. She showed up just as you predicted."

This made the white-haired man smile big, "So Ishtar whooped your ass? Seems she doesn't like a fun wrestle with you when it comes to her Kaiba. Pathetic."

"Yes she is, Master Bakura."

"I wasn't talking about her." His eyes narrowed towards her, "Lucky enough for you I always keep a plan B. Now, get out. You reek of failure." Giving a hesitant nod she headed towards one of the many corridors.

Bakura stretched a little and snapped his fingers. In a 'poof' of black tendrils and smoke Kisara disappeared. Chuckling to himself he wondered if a few days in the more _active_ dungeons would do her any good. No one failed him and got away with it no matter how pitiful they were. And truly Kisara was the most pitiful. In the very grips of death she pledged her allegiance to him and now till he dropped dead she was his. It was sad how easy it was to prey on humans. Hearing footsteps he sat up more in his chair and pressed the keypad on one of the large armrests and rotated himself towards the corridor.

"So, Kisara's back?" The tall Egyptian strutted in only a pair of black pants. "I thought that was her I authorized in."

"Don't play coy Marik; it's not as if anyone around here looks like her." He watched as Marik strutted in making his way up the stairs onto his dais. Only Marik was allowed to approach him in such a way. No one else had the balls to.

"So, where did you send her?"

"On the indoor hike." Bakura returned the smirk that Marik was now giving him.

Marik and the others had created a dungeon for not only their enemies but incompetents as well. If she was on 'the hike' that meant she was now in a pitch-black maze with traps, illusions, and opponents that took the average person five hours to get out of. He had seen people actually lose their mind on the trek and bash their heads into the jagged rock walls just to end the madness of being in the dark and constant traps that if aimed right could kill them. But since Kisara was highly trained and had been through it already, it would only be a big enough inconvenience to word as a mild punishment to her failure.

"I don't blame you for doing so. Now, we've received word from Pegasus to keep her on hold."

"Hold for what?"

Marik shrugged, "You know Peggy doesn't tell me anything."

"Good." Suddenly Bakura's nose twitched and his brows furrowed. He quickly snapped his fingers. In another 'poof' of black tendrils and smoke a small boy stood there holding something that looked like a black picture frame. He made a fist and beat his chest three times getting it mirrored back by Marik. "Good evening Master Bakura."

Moving down the stairs Bakura said, "Ryou, please, what are you going on about?"

Giving a small smile he pressed the side of the frame and it became alit showing a series of gray screens. "Malik has picked up the slightest twitch of Shadow Magic."

"Blow me down," Bakura sneered snatching the contraption from his partner. He skimmed through the touch screen and found the feed. Pressing play he watched as a mere flicker of light blotched the world view.

"It was too slight to give a location," Ryou went on to say.

"Did he slow down the feed?"

"Malik did and he still wasn't able to zone in on it."

"Atem that little fuck." Shoving the tray back to his assistant he began a fast paced walk through the throne room waving his hand causing the doors to fly back. The guards behind them groaned as their bodies smacked into the stone there but Bakura couldn't care less in-fact he got a bit of satisfaction from the pained moans.

The marble walls of black swirled with gray, blurred by an inky abyss with the occasional dim light casting shadows across the complicated pathways. Many who worked in the lair of Bakura hated the darkness amongst the halls and even a few of the rooms but none complained unless they wanted to be thrown in infinite darkness. Large archways housing sculpted gargoyles perched above them sat as onlookers to Bakura's heavy steps Marik easily followed and Ryou had to walk double time just to keep up with.

The open corridors soon turned smaller as different wing choices came into view. Bakura turned down one knowing which doors led to actual stations while other led to horrors only he could conjure. He waved his hand once more and the door slammed open showing a room with a very large computer buzzing brightly in the middle of the room. Metal casing was along the walls while stone floor hid the complicated wiring system that the labyrinth was equipped with. Rows of typist sat behind their own three screen computers running multiple tasks while rattling off to one another.

"My Lord." A lithe blonde revealed himself from a side door. Malik approached the two wearing what Marik happened to be sporting; close to nothing. "I'm guessing Ryou told you what I have found?"

"He also told me how you couldn't pin-point it."

"Atem's magic was a factor."

Bakura growled, "I knew it."

"But don't fret Master, this only shows us Kaiba is starting to return."

Bakura stroked his chin in thought. The sooner Kaiba was restored the sooner his true plans could take action. Perhaps his loss was a win? "Nice to know not all blondes are complete idiots." He gave Marik a quick glance who huffed in response. "Once Kisara has been punished have her ready. Perhaps this is the cue Pegasus has been waiting for."

PLEASE READ:

I am back at college. (Crys) Ha ha. Actually I'm pumped to be back on campus and have actually been doing my homework. So, that is where the wait comes in. There will probably be a wait for the next chapter if my English Professor doesn't act like too much of an ass. Hope you are excited about the revealing of the opponents. I will give more descriptions of the organization but as of now I just wanted a brief introduction.

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – (Horribly evil laugh) I love reading your thoughts on what is going on. It's just so delicious. Ha. And thanks for the patience. I wish I could have posted this sooner. But I hope it was worth the wait!

Lace Kyoko – Yay! I was aiming for variety. In-fact, I might have another 'different' fic ready to go by the time I finish this one.

Violet Wings – I'm glad you like it and I can only hope this chapter was up to par.

Starynight90 – Definitely a snip-it of some Kaiba/Isis action; trust me when I say they're fighting will get a tad more steamy in the future.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 6

Open the Eyes

What were dreams? Movies of the mind ran on grey film to pass the time known as slumber? Or something more deep? Images of what you once were or could be or maybe fantasies had or wished to be experienced? Kaiba pondered this as he stared up at the ceiling. He used to believe they were simply there to pass the time, as many psychology books defined. But these days he was starting to believe there was more to them and if there was, he needed to find a way to figure them out.

Ever since he woke up he was first surprised to find he wasn't sore like how he should have been. Secondly his was exhausted. Not mentally, physically, or ever emotionally but something else was tired. Something he often didn't use or think about was panting for air and sprawled out trying its best to regain some energy. It was the oddest sensation and he wondered what it was. He barely remembered what happened when Isis came in and his only idea was that he had another dumb brain malfunction that knocked him out this time.

Suddenly he sat up and looked over to the side table remembering the mechanical clipboard. He had forgotten how Yugi had given him the word pad to fix the glitches someone had stashed away in their system. He picked up the light item and carried it into the bathroom closing the door. Just in case Isis came in. Locking the door he sat on the bathtub's edge and began sliding through the systems. He considered cleaning out the items first but if he only had one chance with the item he was going to search information banks.

Whizzing through the items he backtracked to the bios on the different operatives. He slid to Isis' and quickly opened it. He read through her height, weight, age, blood type, and other expected specs and went to any bio that could actually help him. It explained how at one time she was Head of Security with the aid of her brother, Odion. However, due to a turn of events she was moved to Kisara's old position, Head of Operations. At first she had declined but due to some coaxing she accepted it.

It also read she had a younger brother who was once a part of their organization but soon 'removed himself' shortly after Kisara bailed. He read on to find she had a very interesting relationship with a fallen member and that after he perished she went 'inactive'. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly but he sure planned to find out. Rummaging through said info he came to an extremely classified section attached to her file. Without hesitation he began hacking his way through and just as he caught a glimpse of the information the whole clipboard crashed.

"Dammit." He watched as it righted itself by rebooting and cursed himself. He should have considered that type of defense.

"Kaiba?" He heard a soft rap on the door. Instead of responding he continued working with the system once it had righted itself by rebooting. He'd let Isis think he was still sleep if it meant another chance to check the accessible files. He'd have to go about reading the extreme classifieds the old fashion way: on paper. He listened and heard her footsteps leave the door and went back into the information.

He read a bit more on Isis' file and found she was indeed born into the organization. The majority of her life was spent underground and he wondered how she could still be so connected to life. How had she not gone crazy with simulated sunlight, birds, and holograms to make you feel you were outside? He blamed it on adaptation and left it at that. He read a bit more of her combative skills and was surprised she ranked number three in Pearl for best fighting abilities. Atem was number one and 'the fallen' as they called the dead teammate had been number two.

'But if he's dead, why doesn't she rank two by now?' Deciding to take a closer look he found his way to teammate's page.

No picture was given along with a description. All that was given was a summary of them. It read he was second in command and Head of Developments which entailed the actual construction of the hive along with all of the technology present. He also read that the fallen member was the cousin of Atem. Immediately his mind created the image of a small tanned, crimson eyed, black-haired male. He also appeared as Yugi but had a bit of ferocity to his features unlike the sweet-faced boy.

It was also said that he was the one who second the motion into having Kisara join PP and that they soon began a relationship. It made sense then. Reading more he found out just how he was killed. The PP council had done a three day silent infiltration deep into the bowels of OO's hideout. They soon came face to face with the OO council. A battle ensued where all sustained terrible injuries but not enough to kill them.

It wasn't until the poorly built underground began to cave in that the man actually went to help the partly crushed Kisara when she killed him. It wasn't said how she did it but obviously it was something great since his guess was it took a quite a bit to kill these people. Just as quick as the thought came, his mind once more began to reel.

The images of mass amounts of rubble falling all around him as hazy voices instructed a retreat; he wasn't moving. His sight turned involuntarily over to the white haired woman where a large piece of stone lay across her midsection severing it slightly. She was coughing up blood and all he could think was to remove the piece. Somehow he was able to lift it off and he helped her from under it. With blood staining down her lips, she took her dirty hands and wrapped them around his throat. A bright light that burned his skin and eyesight surged through him and down he went.

Kaiba came too sometime later to find himself sprawled out in the bathtub with the fixed board lying next to him. Slowly he sat up wincing at the pain now plaguing his neck. He moved to the mirror and there he found angry shiny burn marks in the shape of hands. He touched them with just the pads of his fingers and hissed when pain actually moved through them. What the fuck had just happened? Quickly he moved the clipboard back into the bedroom and decided to take a shower before going to Isis about his issue.

After climbing out he looked in the mirror to find them gone. They were quite prominent so for them to suddenly be missing he found more than abnormal. But what was even more abnormal was the fact of what he saw. He knew that had to have been the actual scene of the fallen teammate's death. But did that mean all of his scenes were that of the fallen man's and if so how was this possible? He had never heard of PP or OO. Perhaps the fallen teammate had transferred his memories to him in some weird scientific way and that's why he was so valuable? He knew something OO wanted and that PP needed to keep a secret, or perhaps vice versa? He wasn't sure but the more he worked with Isis the more severe they were coming to the point he could feel, smell, hear, and see a whole lot more clear.

Kaiba realized that if he was going to get to the bottom of this he would have to work more with Isis. He didn't want too but he knew it was the only way to cracking the secrets Project Pearl and Operation Obsidian were holding. And now that he knew that he definitely was the key, he knew he'd have an easier time finding things out. Standing up he suddenly felt weird. Like his body was taking away his fatigue and replacing it with something…odd. Suddenly he wanted coffee, lots of coffee.

_Sip-Sip. Sigh-Sip. Sip-Sigh._

The steam from the small mug continued to waver; swirling and looping through the unmoving air. Narrowing her eyes more Isis willed the steam to possibly do something for her but just as quick as it moved, it stilled. Opting to wind up towards the ceiling in silence; setting the mug down she braced her hands to her forehead and hung her head in defeat. Kaiba had yet to awaken so she had spent her time in deep thought over what had happened in his bedroom. It was absolutely frightening and it had run her blood cold after she considered what could have happened after the fact. He could have killed her.

Lifting her head some she stared down into the mug of green tea and eyed the settled leaves at the bottom. Nothing. Hanging her head once more in defeat she grew irritated with her lack of drive and wished she had one drop of Kaiba's hidden determination or even a whisper of Atem's.

"Isis."

Isis jumped from the silent entrance and nearly smacked her cup from the counter. The ceramic quickly scooted from one hand to the other. "My, you surprised me."

"Good; what are you doing anyway? I expected you to get me up this morning for training." Kaiba had to keep the charade he had been sleep rather than snooping. Looking at the sullen faced Isis he couldn't explain it but his body was yearning for combat. His muscles were pumped and pulled taut while his eyes and mind seemed to catch every movement that occurred. His ears even alerted him of Isis' presence in the kitchen. Perhaps something was being unveiled by the FT (fallen teammate)?

"You are not too sore from yesterday? I thought it would be wise to give you rest."

"Well it's not." Pouring himself a cup of coffee he swallowed it in a few gulps and went to work on his second cup. For some reason he was craving the caffeine more than usual.

Isis watched the brunet chug coffee for the next fifteen minutes before finally coming to terms with what was occurring. His body was changing; morphing into the weapon that it was and had always been. "So it seems I was wrong. I suggest you get dressed and meet me in the complex." Standing up she moved away from the brunet slowly as not to rouse any reactions from him.

An hour later, Isis stood in the cube shaped room stretching not only her body but her mind as well. Kaiba was showing promise; that was not only exciting but horribly dangerous. One wrong move on his naïve part could cost her from a cut or even her life. She slowly curved her back and slid back onto her hands as to stretch her spine. She pushed her legs and flipped backwards into a series of handsprings. On her last flip she slid down into the splits and touched her head to each knee. Coming back up, she was greeted with quite a sight.

The strong lean form that was Seto Kaiba was defined nicely in the white material of the jumpsuit. He was standing in the expected posture showing his dislike of the situation; arms crossed accompanied by a challenging stance. Smiling she stood up and nodded her approval earning a grunt in response. Isis allowed her eyes to run from his neck down his strong shoulder across his stomach to his long legs. Her eyes danced across the crotch area subconsciously and of course she couldn't tell anything. The suits were made to make anyone look asexual; even she looked flat in the chest area.

"I am happy to see you found the benefits in wearing the suit." Lifting her hands over her head she stretched casually.

"Don't play stupid. I know you got rid of my athletic clothes." Kaiba's eyes narrowed even more when a cat like smile slid across her lips. "You're not clever."

"I'm clever enough."

Taking a few steps towards him she stood a decent five feet away. She had briefly spoken with Atem on the situation and he had advised rather than physical training they should perhaps work on his psyche and spirit. At least until Kaiba appeared to be stable. They couldn't afford to fight him or to sit around waiting. "Now, I suppose you expected more violence today but we will be taking a calmer route." Turning her back to him she said, "Computer, activate session blue, prompter sixteen."

A brief pause in the air hung before a flash of blinding light engulfed the room. Just as quick as it came it dissipated leaving Kaiba temporarily blind and Isis seeing spots. Before he could depend on his eyes his nose and ears told him volumes. The roaring of water followed by the scent of freshly soaked greenery met his nose. His skin arose with droplets of perspiration that were quickly drunk in by the suit causing an odd cooling sensation. Finally his vision returned and he was surprised to find Isis standing atop of a large formation overlooking a river bed. He could feel the wind that lifted her ponytailed hair. He looked down to find mud stain the bottom of his suit. It was all so real.

"What is this?"

"A simulation."

"Obviously; what is its purpose?"

"Nature is the oldest master of adaptation, serenity, unity." She motioned him over and he made his way of the steep hill before climbing up on the rock next to her. Looking down he spotted the large drop to the water below and guess it was a good few hundred feet. Vertigo dared to dizzy him but he quickly stabled himself. "We must be in nature to learn from it."

"And what is there to learn?" He really didn't like how muggy the surrounds were or that he was wearing white amongst the dirt.

"Firstly, you must forget everything you've learned."

Before Kaiba could retort Isis grabbed his arms and leapt backwards over the cliff taking him with her. He could feel the rapid rush of air outlining his falling form. The loud roar of air rushing pass his ears was enough to pull him out of his daze. He was falling, fast, to his death. Shifting his body he looked next to him to find the contented face of Isis as she flew with her arms spread out wide. For some reason he felt he had seen this before. He had seen her fall with the same grace but not in as a controlled environment as he was realizing it was.

The air around him was shifting and he wasn't sure if it was real. Slowly her lids peeled over her blue orbs and despite the loud thunder of water and wind he heard her loud and clear. "Land." Without hesitation his body spread following her formation and once they were feet from the earth they both tucked their bodies in. Landing on their feet in a squat they rolled comfortably across the bank.

Kaiba stood up panting looking up from just how far they dropped. "What were you trying to do?" He turned to find her casually dusting grass from her knees, "You could have killed me."

"Could I or was death simply an illusion created for the fear that we could try great things and survive through them?"

"Are you claiming that I could leap off of my office building and not be flatted once I connect with the sidewalk?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"You're a psycho with a suicidal complex. What you're claiming goes against not only the laws of physics but sanity as well." Kaiba was beyond appalled by what Isis was offering. The world spins on its axis not the tip of your finger.

"I suppose in your logics I am a psycho but people often misplace removing ones boundaries as insanity. And I have to say I am surprised at you Seto Kaiba. Here I believed a man of science would know better than anyone of flexing space and time to their liking."

Kaiba shifted his facial features along with his stance, "How long have you all been watching me?"

"Long enough." Isis face became rather serious and he didn't like it. "We know what you tried to do."

"It's not worth discussing." The last thing Kaiba wanted to talk about was a horribly complicated procedure gone wrong.

So what if he tried to harbor energy from "neighboring" parallel universes he believed he discovered in order to achieve infinite power. The whole idea he knew had been crock but when he first caught the blip of power from a specially made machine, he knew he had to at least try.

It would have worked if the energy hadn't have been unstable destroying half of the underground lab. Luckily it didn't leak to anyone considering he, his brother, and Rebecca Hawkins were the only ones who knew about it. When the press questioned him he simply gave a very complicated explanation no one would question. Here he thought it would never be spoken of again but that proved to be wrong.

"Are you upset by me bringing it up?"

"I don't do upset firstly and secondly I don't appreciate you all sticking your noses where they don't belong."

"If it's a matter of universal security we'll prod wherever it's needed."

Kaiba listened to the statement repeatedly before his head spun showing that same stern face making the statement. He could see Isis standing in an odd room he couldn't describe and the pale woman stood before her. He couldn't see her face but the cascading white locks gave her away. Someone was standing next to her but he couldn't make out the shadowy mass. He easily guessed it was FT and paid extra attention. The one named Kisara was bowing her head in shame before it suddenly shot up and she shot forward, tackling Isis to the ground. The figure next to her went to break up the fight and just when he caught a glimpse of their arm he felt like tapping on his face.

Popping his eyes open, he felt rushing coolness all around him and though he expected the sensation of being wet it never came. Isis was kneeling next to him and had been smacking him around was his guess. Sitting up out of the river he was surprised to find he didn't need to wipe his eyes nor had he needed to hold his breath. Looking at the simulated water rushing over his hands he slid one out and inspected it. Nothing. Not a droplet or sheen to show.

"One of our technicians was working on perfecting the water but they never got to finish the task. Things have been much too busy around here." She helped him up in which he shoved her away upon catching his bearings.

"Why does that keep happening?"

"Everyone goes through changes at different altitudes." The look she was giving him made him believe her statement wasn't made based off of facts but rather philosophy. He prepared another question but she quickly spoke, "We've wasted enough time as it is Kaiba. I would like for us to get started. Please, follow me." She stepped into the river and began wading through the water. She paused when it hit her waist and looked over her shoulder to make sure he was following. Sure enough he was a few feet behind.

Isis began moving more quickly through the water now. When she reached the waterfall she motioned to Kaiba they were going under and in they went. Kaiba marveled at how his eyes saw perfectly clear. At some point he forgot he didn't have to hold his breath and took in a lung full of air. All of this was blasphemy in his opinion. Their simulations were so real and life-like; it was no wonder their lines of reality were blurred. That's when it dawned on him; perhaps this was the point of the day.

"So you have discovered the secret?" Isis floated angelically in the body of water. Her arms waved like seaweed and her legs fluttered back and forth as her hair floated above her head. He found it odd having a conversation underwater but went with it nonetheless. He wasn't keen on speaking yet so he simply nodded. "Atem did say you have a sharp mind and truly that is the case." Forcing herself down, she sat on the river bottom.

He followed the example and sat across from her Indian style. "What now?" He watched as bubbles flowed from his lips bursting once they hit the surface. Just so peculiar.

"Earth, wind, fire, and water are the key elements to this planet. Today we divulge in water. Now, put your hands on your knees and put your back straight. Close your eyes and breath." Isis followed her own at advice and simply sat, gently rocking in the current.

"This is ridiculous." Kaiba crossed his arms and sat there watching her.

This was all so stupid. What would meditating below a simulated river do for him? It was just too symbolic for him. He lived in the physical realm. He didn't believe that a fallen stone represented the human connection with nature. He didn't buy that the earth hurts. And he truly didn't care for mediation for self enlightenment. Either you have it or you don't. Sitting around for hours on end doing different breathing techniques and chants would not fix anything. It just wasted precious time you could spend bettering the environment around you rather than you. That's what he did, even though he knew improvements weren't needed in his persona; only others needed an upgrade.

"Kaiba, your close minded behavior saddens me." Isis slowly slid her eyes open and frowned. She knew in her heart of hearts he wouldn't participate but she was hoping he'd prove her wrong. "Would it really be such a burden to try something new?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Remember, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Before Kaiba could retort Isis moved forward and straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She braced her palms to his neck and pressed her forehead to his. Her eyes were closed.

"Get—" Kaiba stopped partway when his eyes closed and he was shocked by what he found.

Molecules. Billions and billions of molecules floated breathlessly around him. He could see literally see the water. H-O-H floated around his head in shapes; they were formed in an odd color array appearing them as present and translucent. Sliding his arm through he watched as they moved and separated and he couldn't even speak. He could feel it; he could actually feel the shift in the pool of chemistry and wondered what it was. He looked around the pool and finally spotted an organism broken down into strands of DNA and proteins that breathed in these small dotted letters and exhaled O=C=O. Taking in a breath he exhaled slowly overwhelmed by the view.

But he didn't completely lose it until he looked at Isis. Slowly things came into sight and he literally watched her heart pump blood throughout her body. Tiny spark like jumps whizzed through a complicated nervous track. Constantly sending from her brain and receiving from her body. When her lungs expanded he could see the blood enriched oxygen pumping the bronchi and leaving them just as quick as it came. It was constant movement; a true work of wonder. Grabbing what he guessed was her shoulders he pushed her off of him and his eyes fluttered revealing the usual sight of water, fish, and the human body.

Kaiba didn't even hesitate and swam up to the surface. He pulled himself behind the waterfall onto the rock and held down the strong wave of nausea that crept up his throat, before collapsing onto his back, panting hard. Isis soon joined his side and sat down next to him quietly looking through the rushing water. "You saw many things, did you not?"

"How the fuck did you do that?" He closed his eyes and all he could see was that vision of the unknown finally revealed.

"You will have to learn the skill on your own." Finally his breathing evened out and he slowly sat up, slumping slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're very strong you know. Many usually vomit themselves unconscious after they're shown the world broken down for the first time."

Kaiba didn't respond and she didn't expect him too. Perhaps she had moved things a little too fast in her excitement for him to unlock his true potential. Bowing her head slightly she cursed herself for being selfish. When would she realize that pipe dreams were pipe dreams for a reason? It was all in vain and not matter how she wanted things, Project Pearl was not built on selfish gain much how its enemy Operation Obsidian was, but rather loyalty and putting the mission and the innocents that involved it first. Personal feelings for such situations were a luxury that no one could participate in. She knew she needed to stop torturing herself already.

"Kaiba, perhaps this should be the end of today."

"Why are you quitting?" Kaiba watched as Isis gave him a hard slightly pained look. Like she wanted to reach into his mind but it hurt just to look at him. He didn't care for it or her silence either. "If I'm so strong shouldn't I be able to learn whatever trick you pulled?"

"A magician pulls tricks; a true master has skills. And no, I suppose I'm not quitting now." A sad smile graced her lips and she moved in front of him. "Now, take the position as I do." Kaiba folded his legs and reluctantly placed his hands on his knees while straightening his back. "Now close your eyes and see for the first time."

"What does that even mean?" Now he was annoyed. Anytime someone was able to do something he had yet to try he always found the mechanics to do the same task. Now here he sat behind a water fall, appearing more as a monk rather than himself.

"It means that instead of seeing you'll believe."

"Stop using fortune cookie slips as legitimate answers to my questions."

"I am not revealing your future; I am enlightening your present." She tried not to smile when she heard that familiar growl of frustration and opened her eyes to a death glare. Despite the lack of fear behind the stare she shivered nonetheless. "I am sorry if I angered you."

"I'm sure. Now, tell me how to do whatever it is you call that thing."

"The ability of sight?"

"Whatever. Just show me how to do it so we can get out of here."

It was easy to deduce that once he learned the technique he would be able to leave the room. Perhaps he'd even be able to use the new found "sight" to his advantage. He still needed to find out more about these organizations and if he was going to accomplish that he needed as much inside details as possible. Even though he hated the idea of believing in such ludicrous ideas and supposed "abilities" he still needed to just do it. If it meant he'd get closer to revealing all of FT's memories he'd do it.

PLEASE READ:

YES! Personal goal number two met. I'm sorry this took so long but school is obviously a factor. I hope that it didn't suck too much. I'm trying to smooth out the wrinkles without burning the plot if that makes any sense. So I hope it was worth some amount of time you waited.

This was posted especially for:

Zoelle – I was wondering where by Blizzard Buddy had gone! I'm glad you've peeped this and like it. I was hesitant on how everyone would take the content. And thanks for the blizzards! I've missed them and thanks for reviewing.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I died laughing when I read: "…pale melanin-challenged Kissy." It gets me every time! I'm even chuckling now. I love your speculation too; especially since Kissy gets blown up regardless. And yes, Bakura just makes such an awesome villain. I love writing him. And anyone can get blinded by the smexiness that is Atem and get a delicious case of tunnel vision. LOL.

Violet Wings – I'm a sucker for super human abilities. So I had to throw it in. But it'll all make sense later on.

Starynight90 – Trust me when I say my EX-Prof. would not listen. But I hoped you liked the chapter.

Lace Kyoko – I love a good badass Ishtar; Isis or not. I feel I want to secretly be an Ishtar. I wonder would they adopt me in like they did Odion? LOL.

Se-tar – It's almost as if you're in my brain. The romance is on the backburner while the deception and action is more in the front. There's way too much to plan and explain that the romance can carry itself till it's appropriate. Thanks for understanding and taking the time to review.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 7

Kicked to the Side

Ghostly orbs floated from his lips in bonds of O=C=O and swirled their way through mass amounts of O=O but before he could witness the scientific change his eyes closed and opened to reveal unseen oxygen and carbon dioxide. For some reason blinking ruined the naked sight ability. He needed to work on that.

"Don't push too hard," Isis said quietly from across the table. "You'll get a headache."

Rather than respond, he watched as she popped another small piece of her sandwich into her mouth. She chewed softly before swallowing and repeating the process; so poised to be a killer. Kaiba looked away from his bento and around the large food court. Many of the PP workers were present on their lunch break, laughing and munching away before they had to return to work. He and Isis happened to be one of them. He was actually surprised by how thoroughly efficient the area was. Usually with a lot of people at one time lines never moved or workers slacked. But the chefs and helping hands behind the counters were moving the people along at a rate that made one believe there was no line.

"Well, what a surprise!" Isis and Kaiba both turned to greet Pegasus causally making his way forward with his salad and water. He didn't wait for an invitation but plopped down smiling around the table.

"Good afternoon Dr. Crawford," Isis formally greeted.

"Pish-posh Isis! Call me Pegasus, we're off the clock you know." He smiled before biting into his food. "I just detest these salads but Croquet demands that I eat them so I can keep my boyish figure."

"Why are you over here? I don't think either one of us invited you to sit down," Kaiba stated matter-of-factly. For some reason the very presence of the man was making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Not to mention he was already annoyed with him, as usual.

"Old business buddies can't catch up?"

"We never did business."

Pegasus pouted before chuckling, "I understand if you want to have a romantic lunch with your saucy instructor but just say that rather than hurting my feelings, Kaiba-boy."

Kaiba growled while Isis gave a chastising look to the overly playful doctor. "Well if you won't move, I will."

"Actually Kaiba, that won't be necessary. Our break time is over." Isis gathered her garbage and gave a smile to Pegasus, "Enjoy the rest of your day doctor." Rising from the table she watched as Kaiba was already throwing away his items and she did the same.

Pegasus calmly watched them go and slid an issue of his favorite cartoon out. Reading through the pages with a chuckle here and there, he arrived to the middle of the book where the thin sheet wasn't covered in gaily dressed characters, but Croquet's face. The thin piece of technology blipped repeatedly due to its experimental quality but despite that one problem everything came in loud and clear.

"Croquet has the message been sent?"

The older man nodded, "Yes Master Pegasus; I informed them further on Mr. Kaiba's progressing condition. Judging by the surveillance in Ms. Ishtar's home, the release was quite dangerous. OO has sent us a package to accelerate things further." He held up a small box and Pegasus knew exactly what it was.

"Very good Croquet; now, how will I be able to treat him?"

"I have had our men stash a level three hologram in the room now." Croquet looked down at his watch, "Give it ten minutes Sir."

"Wonderful; now, quit interrupting my eating time." Closing the book Pegasus casually continued to eat his salad knowing he'd be getting a page back to the medical center soon enough.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Kaiba watched the last bits of the waterfall fade to nothing as the computer closed the program. Isis was standing over on the side sliding back into her suit. "I want to apologize on Dr. Crawford's behalf."

"No need; I wouldn't accept an apology from his mouth or anyone else's on his behalf." Turning around he watched as she walked towards him nodding in agreement.

"I understand. Computer, activate session skye, prompter five."

The brunet gasped as his body began to wave back and forth looking for holds that weren't there. Finally the Egyptian took the few steps forward and grabbed his arms stabilizing him. "Stop doing this shit. How about you open your mouth and tell me when you'll be pulling these little stunts?"

Kaiba looked down at the ground so far below and even though he knew everything was a simple illusion, the view of clouds some yards below him accompanied by the feel of uninhibited wind did nothing for him. He looked down at the thin piece of steel below them and wondered how Isis was standing as if she was on solid ground. He estimated the width was roughly a thumb's length while the length appeared infinite as it disappeared forever both ways into the blue.

Isis took his wrists and pulled him to face her. "One foot in front of the other." He did as he was told reluctantly. "Now, spread your arms to the sides." Slowly he allowed his arms to span out beside him. "Close your eyes and breathe; you'll realize the balance of life is complimentary to this exercise."

"I'm sure," he grunted as he slowly closed his eyes and let out a breath. It was almost as if the wind itself was keeping him balanced and that he didn't even need the beam. It glided under his arms allowing his body to remain upright and unmovable. After sometime it almost felt like the wind was breathing for him. He could have floated there forever and not cared.

Isis watched on with awed fascination. He had taken quickly to the exercise she wondered if he knew he was only using one foot at this point. His arms slowly came down and rested at his sides while his left foot continued to dangle. She remembered the first time she was ever shown the relaxation method and wished to go back to that time. It had been a simple time where OO was but a mere fly in the soup of things. Atem had shut the whole operation down, destroying not only the hideout but the workers as well.

She knew that had been hard on their leader. No matter how fierce Atem appeared in spirit or tone, he was really quite gentle. There had been a time when his thirst for blood was frightening to the council but with a bit of therapy compliments of the love from Yugi and a find by herself, he was able to move on. However, she knew how pain worked and even when Atem thought no one was paying attention she caught the pain in his eyes. She caught Joey one day consoling him, promising he would get his revenge one day; he just had to be patient. The young ex-king didn't do patience.

But despite Atem's own demons he kept a level head and made good decisions for them all. She just wished that Kaiba could be restored sooner; he's the only person who could put the shorter man at ease. Perhaps after all things were said and done he would get that opportunity. Sighing Isis opened her eyes just in time to see something charging behind Kaiba. "Seto!"

Kaiba's eyes popped open from the desperate cry of his first name just to realize he was only on one foot. Gravity was already working against him when she pushed him. He toppled to the left just as something whizzed by him causing a sharp pain to his right bicep. He watched in disbelief as some shadowy mass moved against Isis as smoke attacking her unfairly yet she seemed to be able to handle herself fairly well. That was until something glinted in the sunlight and was swung her way. He couldn't make it out because of how small they were becoming but he had an idea what it was once it struck her and down she went.

Isis ignored the stinging agony in her side and forced her body out straight to cut through the air faster. She caught up to Kaiba in no time and latched onto his body. "Computer, activate session blue, prompter fifteen."

Kaiba and Isis' body's suddenly cut through a large body of water where holding your breath was a must. Not knowing this Kaiba had taken in a huge lung full of air and Isis witness this. She assisted in his resurfacing before ordering the computer back to normal. As soon as the imagery went away the brunet felt his lungs empty and took in a much needed breath of air. He coughed and sputtered but felt odd when no water came up.

"Kaiba are you all right?" Isis found the reddening spot behind the sleeve of his white suit and he watched as her brows knit together in anguish.

"I'm fine," he replied hoarsely. "How did that thing cut me? I thought it was a holo—"

"Kaiba-boy, Isis, are you two kiddies okay?" They watched as Pegasus, Yugi, and Joey made their way in. Immediately Joey went to surveying the area while Yugi linked with the room's network. Pegasus sat down beside them and eyed the growing red mark on Kaiba's arm. "My! That's one icky boo-boo. You'll have to come to my private treating room."

"Hurry and get him there," Isis replied a bit winded.

"Isis your hurt." Kaiba sat up and eyed the quickly growing splotch on her side before she fell back holding it, taking in deep breaths. He watched as she braced the carved handle of the blade lodged in her side and slowly slid it out with a pained hiss. It clattered to the floor and deep crimson began to bubble between her fingers in a week attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I'll be fine."

"Obviously you need some help." Kaiba was annoyed by her stubborn behavior. He went to help her up and she moved away from him.

"I'm fine." Slowly she stood bracing her side and with Joey's assistance she made her way out of the room.

"What about you?" Pegasus asked as they followed the two towards the medical bay.

"I'm not the one who was stabbed."

Once arriving at a room Pegasus instructed them to go in, Joey helped Isis up on the bed and looked down to find blood staining the white of his jumpsuit.

Mai suddenly entered the room followed by others and frowned at the wound. "I can handle this team." The other nodded and left Mai alone. The blonde turned to the others and shooed them out as she instructed Isis to remove her suit.

The four along with the interns exited just as the blinds dropped. Not skipping a beat Pegasus said, "Kaiba, please come into my office." The two of them entered and Kaiba sat down at a chair Pegasus motioned too. Moving through his desk he got out a medical kit and cut the sleeve off the suit off. He cleaned the cut and stitched it closed. He then made a clicking sound with his tongue. "I don't believe in bacteria and neither should you."

Kaiba watched as he pulled out a small syringe holding a dark liquid. "What is that?" He immediately flinched away not trusting any syringe in the hive or in Pegasus' hand.

"It'll keep the cut from getting infected. Do you not want me to help you, Kaiba-boy, or would you rather live with one arm?"

"One is enough." Grabbing the gauze himself he began wrapping his own arm.

"I have to give you the shot Kaiba," Pegasus said sternly. He moved from around the desk and made his way over to him. "If anything were to happen to you I would be held responsible. Atem wouldn't appreciate that."

"What I don't appreciate is whoever is messing with my organization." Atem entered in the room in a swirl of frustration. He moved over to the brunet and thoroughly inspected your arm, "How are you?"

"Fine." He rotated his arm from the leader's grasp and crossed it with the other, "You all must be idiots because I wasn't the one stabbed Isis was." Kaiba could not figure out for the life of him why everyone seemed more concerned over him rather than Isis. She was a part of their team after all not to mention she was stabbed in the side! Did more need to be said?

"Don't worry Kaiba," Atem began, "She'll be fine. It takes more than a stabbing to stop us." The way Atem said 'us' had Kaiba wondering. "This was simply a distraction." Suddenly his eyes seemed to go off in a trance and when they returned Yugi entered the room.

"Yes Atem?"

"Assemble the others. I want everyone present for the emergency meeting in five, including Mai, Pegasus." He turned on his heel and motioned for Kaiba to follow him.

He, Yugi, and Atem sat in the conference for a few moments before Shadi entered taking off a pair of reading glasses followed by Joey who was zipping up his new clean white jumpsuit. Odion entered accompanied by a fully walking looking well Isis. She was wearing a pair of cotton white pants along with a simple white tank-top. He could make out the gauze under the shirt and didn't even know he looked surprise till Isis gave him a curious look. He quickly diverted his eyes; was she not bleeding profusely from her side just a mere thirty minutes ago? There had been so much blood; why was she fine now?

Mai and Pegasus finally made their arrival and took a seat at their respective chairs. Yugi swiped around his screen causing the room to dim and shades to drop down around the usually open windows. A large monitor dropped down and replayed the events in the simulation room. There they watched as a figure that appeared to be dressed in a tattered grayish-black cloak attack the two. As soon as Yugi freeze framed on the figure everyone around the room gasped or went deathly silent. Kaiba didn't understand.

"By Ra's rays!" Atem murmured looking at the figure before looking back again.

"It-It-No! This is trickery!" Shadi exclaimed showing more emotion than usual. "Atem…"

"How else could they have infiltrated the barriers and gotten into the system undetected?" Odion said more to himself than the others. "It all sadly makes sense."

"Isis," Atem's tone hard, "you fought the assailant first hand. Tell me what you saw."

Isis felt the dull ache in her side more than usual and nodded slowly, "I am afraid what you see is not an illusion. Foul play to the highest has occurred."

Kaiba was beyond annoyed by this point. What were they talking about? Foul play how? Hadn't this already happened? The Kisara hologram, the vent system, and now the third strike; what made this encounter so significant? Was it because it was life like? But he knew it had to be more than that the way they all appeared as if they were in pain.

"Obviously OO is stepping up and it's time we do the same," Joey said nodding his head. "If these bastards want a war we'll give them one."

"Easy Joey," Odion began, "We mustn't give them what they want. If they're looking for us to blindly attack, our aroused anger will cause such a situation."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Shadi chimed in, "Sit and wait till one of us is dead? We must strike while the iron is hot."

"We must wait till it cools; they'll be suspecting backlash," Isis added. "We need time to plan and consider their tactics further."

"You were stabbed dear, aren't their tactics clear as crystal?" Pegasus asked.

"I am surprised you're not ready to react considering whom was wounded," Shadi added off-handedly.

Kaiba listened closely to the statement and moved his eyes over to Isis who was sporting an angry blush. "Being groundless is a product of emotional outbursts Shadi."

"You should know better than any one of us."

"Enough!" Atem finally silenced the table. Looking over at Isis he found her mask quickly slide down to hide her hurt by the statement while Shadi still had his eyes narrowed. "Most of the points made were valid but I will make the final judgment. Odion, I want higher surveillance not only around Pearl but Domino as well. Joey, have a scout team on standby for the surface. Isis, training is official cancelled. This is getting out of hand. I don't want you, Kaiba, or any other trainee stepping foot in any of the training areas. Yugi, put locks on all of the training zones. For the rest of you, continue what you have been doing. Meeting adjourned."

Isis was one of the first people to leave and Odion gave Shadi a chastising look. Pegasus took his time leaving and once Atem and Yugi were left he moved over to the leader. "Atem, could I have a quick powwow with you?"

"Okay Pegasus." Anytime the man had had a 'powwow' with him it had been legit in quality. Despite the doctor's odd mannerisms he was fairly intelligent.

Sitting next to him the silver haired man began, "I've been thinking quite a bit since Kaiba-boy has gotten here. What if it's not such a good idea for him to stay with Isis?"

Atem had expected this from someone; he was just surprised Pegasus was the first to question the living arrangements. "What terms are you speaking on?"

"Safety Atem; it seems to me that Isis is being targeted by those meanies. Perhaps it would be better if Kaiba stayed with a different person."

"Whom would you suggest?"

"Me. I know Croquet and I can be a bit eccentric with our living habits but we're quite the hosts."

"Why would I choose you over myself?"

"Well Atem, it's funny you say that because I was thinking: If I was the professional meanies who would I attack? Obviously everyone who would be a candidate for watching over a guest, but who would think to put him with me? A doctor? They don't know about Croquet or that he's trained to serve and protect. It would really be the perfect cover, wouldn't you think?"

Atem raised his brow at the glinting amber eyes. "At this point I will have to decline your request but I will consider it Pegasus."

"Okie dokie!" Getting up Pegasus left the conference room.

"Yami, doesn't it seem a bit too convenient that Pegasus would offer his loft?"

"Indeed Aibou considering the history he and Seto have." Frowning at the now closed doors Atem ran a hand through his bangs and decided to keep a closer eye on the doctor.

_Bing. Bing. Bing._

Isis stayed quiet on the elevator ride up and Kaiba could sense her inner battle. Obviously that Shadi character didn't like something she had done in the past, he easily deduced. It was ridiculous he couldn't let it go. Was it really her fault she was being targeted because of him? She was taking the backlash from Atem's instructions to watch over him. If anyone deserved the blame it was their leader. Not that he cared about what was said or not said to Isis, he was simply pondering the meeting.

One thing that definitely stuck out to him from the gathering was the freeze framed assailant. He didn't see a human as much as an ethereal being cloaked in darkness. He hated thinking of things in such a way because it was either human or not, male or female, but he honestly couldn't pick one. Besides 'what' exactly attacked being hard to figure out, he was wondering how the person infiltrated their hive. There didn't seem to be much talk about how this thing had but he guessed it was common knowledge how amongst the others. He considered asking Isis but even as they got off the elevator she looked tense.

The trainer made her way up the plastic stairs and paused at the top looking down at Kaiba who wasn't too far behind her. "Kaiba, I am sorry for failing you." She looked over at the stitched arm and couldn't help but hold the bicep in a gentle embrace with her fingers. Her thumb sympathetically skimmed across the wound and though it felt weird Kaiba allowed it. "I will secure your safety with everything I am."

Rather than seeing Kaiba felt; he felt emotions so strong they dared to overwhelm him. He wanted—_needed_ to console her and explain that it wasn't her fault and that she was still meaningful to not only the project but he as well. That thumb still rubbing across his wound relaxed the pains there and he wanted to return the caress with one of his own. So he did. Subconsciously the brunet's hand rose and smoothed some of the fallen strands from her ponytail behind her ear and while her eyes became hard with nervousness, he could feel the warm flesh ease under his touch. Her whole body language changed. It was remarkable and just as soon as the soul wrenching sensations came they disappeared and he quickly returned his hand to himself.

Isis watched as Kaiba regained himself and quickly moved into the loft leaving her to bask in the moment. Slowly her fingertips traced where his hand had grazed before she redid the action on herself. He had touched her. Touched her in a way so familiar she wanted more of it and once more her heart tightened with impending shame and woes. Quickly she made her way straight for her room.

Kaiba heard Isis entered the room and shut the door. What just happened? Was this more evidence of the FT? Perhaps he was getting closer to solving this variable. Rather than seeing he felt and it was almost equivalent to seeing in its magnitude. He recapped what happened before it occurred and replayed the scene from her words to stance and location. Once more the feeling came but it wasn't as prominent. That still didn't hinder how strong it truly was. He realized it now, why hadn't he seen it sooner? Obviously certain things Isis said to him were triggering these violent attacks. Did the others have the same effect on him?

He could remember automatically knowing Yugi's name the first time he saw him and Atem's presence annoying him in a way reminiscent of his brother; like he was some distant cousin that he hated whenever they came into town. And of the blonde male; he reminded him of a dog. Not in appearance but attitude and on several occasions he wanted to call him a dog, puppy, or even mutt. But why? And why did he only know of Pegasus but none of the others considering how closely interlinked they all are?

Questions swarmed through his mind and he wanted answers. He knew the only way to do that was through what he was best at: manipulation. He knew the best candidate for it would be Isis. He would just have to tip the scales on her emotions and he was sure to get a valuable response. The small touch he had offered gave him more than enough. If the experiment with her went well he'd try it out a few times on Atem and Joey. Perhaps after the responses were given he'd feel as if he knew they were coming. Already experienced.

He heard a familiar noise come from the living room followed by Isis' small feet making their way downstairs. He cracked the door and listened as Atem's voice rang through the room. "Isis, we need to talk."

"But of course Atem." He could hear the self-shame in her voice.

"I was talking with Pegasus recently and he has offered to make room for Kaiba. I have yet to make a decision but I didn't want it to come out the blue if I were to say yes." Obviously her body language changed because Atem's tone wavered, "Do not think it is because you're inadequate Isis. You're just the opposite. Perhaps it was too apparent to place him with you. Obsidian may have stupid motives but they're no fools."

"I completely understand Atem. Whatever decision you make I have complete faith in."

"That's not the issue. I just don't want you feeling dishonored by him being shifted. I know how you're still trying to prove yourself Isis but it's not necessary. I never lost my trust in you and that's all that matters."

A long pause came before Isis' tone changed to as if she was talking to a friend rather than her commander, "Thank you Atem."

"I mean what I say." With that the screen blipped off and he listened at the rustle of fabric as she took a seat.

The brunet closed his door back and sat down on his bed. Perhaps in the process of learning things about FT he'd learn about Isis' own history. Perhaps they were even more linked than he thought. He would find out all in due time.

PLEASE READ:

Sorry for the late post. I wanted to get this done sooner but writers block got me bad. Anyway, I can't say much besides the chapter could be better. I'm off to study chapter one through nine. Boo.

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Thanks for the help on this chapter! It means a lot to me. *smiles*

Zoelle – Yoooour welcome! And thanks for reading my one-shot and reviewing.

Se-tar – Thank you and I understand. I often get a tad displeased when I have to go back and read things to remember what's going on, but I'm doing the best I can. School sucks up my time. However I do my best to post quickly.

Lace Kyoko – Science is power! Lol. I love it too and I was in my science class daydreaming and came up with it. And your review was quite intelligent.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 8

The Removal

The large black wrought iron doors of the structure whined back allowing a small figure dressed in black to enter fully into the room. The doors closed back and the boy watched as the throne in which his lover and leader sat in swivel back in his direction. Once it stopped he wasn't surprised to see the tired look on his face. "Bakura, I have returned."

"No shit Ryou."

Bakura lazily motioned his light over and when he was close enough he pulled him into his lap. He pressed his forehead to his and Ryou's soft chocolate eyes rolled in the back of his head as his past experience was seen through Bakura's eyes. The leader of OO grinned maniacally as he watched the planned movie. He finally let the boy go whom began to pant and sputter.

"Marik!"

In a puff of dark smoke said right hand man appeared, "What?"

"Don't what me," Bakura began rising from his chair appearing a tad lethargic. Clapping three times two large men entered carrying a small bed supported by four poles. Climbing onto it, they lifted him up and proceeded to carry him out while Ryou and Marik followed. "Now, as I was saying, any word from Pegasus?"

"The shot hasn't happened yet but from the hope in his voice it should be soon."

Bakura smirked as he closed his eyes. "Good. Now, go to Malik and make sure the proper preparations have been made for our incoming guest. Ryou, follow me to my chambers." Marik nodded and was gone in a puff of smoke while Ryou obediently followed the procession down the dark halls.

_Bong-Bing. Bong-Bing. Bong-Bing._

Isis looked up from her book and listened as she heard Kaiba's steps around the room next door. Standing up she exited into the hallway just as he opened his door. He watched her descend the stairs before opening the door. "Dr. Crawford?"

"The one and only!" The silver-haired man greeted gaily.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Isis asked as she motioned the man in. They moved deeper into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"I just came by to check on you and Kaiba-boy." Pegasus shifted his eyes to find the brunet glaring at him from over the banister. "How about you join us Kaiba?" Lifting up Isis' shirt he eyed the knife wound. "It's remarkable how quickly you all heal, it ceases to amaze me. Now, please remove your shirt Isis." Catching the blush he swatted his hand at her, "Come on! It's just us girls here…and Kaiba-boy, but he doesn't matter." Slowly she slid out of her shirt showing the sports bra she was wearing. Reaching into his pocket Pegasus quickly re-stitched her side and cleaned it.

Kaiba stood against the wall watching the process. His eyes couldn't stop lingering across the expanse of revealed skin. His eyes lingered along the toned stomach that was hers and was surprised by just how feminine her physique appeared even though it was obvious she was in tip-top physical condition. Sliding along her small arms his eyes continued to her neck and never once did he have the urge to gaze upon her breasts. What was this? Was he actually _admiring _her more so than ogling? Perhaps this was more forced stimulation by the FT? He wasn't sure so he quickly looked away.

Isis tried not to move as Pegasus worked on her but she couldn't help it with the way Kaiba had been looking at her. Whatever made him look away was fine with her. It was hard accepting such nostalgic looks, especially from him. "Ah-" She gasped when Pegasus needle more so stabbed deep into the wound than stitch it.

Before Kaiba could stop himself he was across the room shoving a surprised Pegasus out of the way. Taking the needle and medical thread he went to quickly and efficiently sewing the wound back shut. "Can you do anything right?" Biting off the thread he closed the ends and handed the needle back. "You can leave now." Letting out a breath of air the brunet felt his spirit right itself. What had just happened? He almost felt possessed for the moment. He'd never stitched a wound before yet here he had just sown a large gash shut and even tied it off. He wasn't sure if he was speaking for himself or not but he really did want Pegasus to leave.

"Well, well, seems I wasn't needed at all," the doctor mused as he rubbed sanitizer over his hands. Moving back into the space Pegasus reached for the needle, "Oh my!" Tripping over the rug he reached Kaiba's bandaged arm to steady himself.

"Here, don't touch me." Kaiba jerked out of Pegasus' hold and flicked the needle into his pocket. Who knew his precision was so good?

Isis sat speechless as she watched Dr. Crawford bow before leaving the two. Once the door closed her words returned to her, "I appreciate the concern Kaiba, but you cannot speak so rudely to Dr. Crawford. He's the reason so many of our people still walk among us."

"I could care less Isis. This is your community not mine and I didn't ask to be here." Turning he headed for the stairs but was stopped by her words.

"Why do you care about me…Kaiba?" Even though it was asked in all seriousness, it was tinged with an outline of hope.

Honestly he answered, "I don't know." He looked over his shoulder and caught the look; this was more than a perfect time to put a plan into action. "But I feel like I _do_ know."

"You _do_ know what exactly?"

She sounded even more hopeful. Slowly he moved across the room and stood just close enough to her, "I'm supposed to know who you are, aren't I?"

"What would make you think that?"

The six words reverberated in his mind and he watched as his vision became as a grainy black and white movie starring a figure and Isis. She mumbled these words to him before he roughly grabbed her, kissing her as if his life depended on it. Flashes of contrasting skin pressed feverishly against another's whizzed through his mind a haze that was not only confusing but reminiscent. He knew he had touched that hair, smelled that sweat, and tasted that tongue.

When his vision returned he was still standing, facing Isis, and not feeling faint at all. Before he could stop himself he grabbed her and threw her hard against the close wall and trapped her body against it. She stood trembling against his body as his hands searched her still bared torso. He had to touch her, _now_. Leaning down his nose buried itself in her hair and took in a lungful of air. He had to smell her, _now_. Finally he pulled back and looked into those deep searching eyes and dipped down. He had to taste her, _now_.

"N-No!" Her hand grabbed his face and shoved him away from her. Without giving explanation she quickly fled the apartment.

Kaiba stood there breathing quickly with the rush of pure need and wondered why he not only had a vision but also reenacted the feelings during the past sight. Things were getting even more violent, confusing, and interesting. As he looked at the closed door he was sure of it: whoever the FT was Isis had some sort of attachment too. Not to mention he had to remind her of him somehow. If only he could see a picture of the man.

Sitting down on the couch he looked over at his bandaged arm and frowned. A shiny gel was sitting there, imprinted by Pegasus' fingers. Smelling it Kaiba immediately smelled alcohol and deduced the sanitizer was still on the doctor's hands when he touched him. Grunting in disgust he moved upstairs to clean it off, curious to how sanitizer could last that long on his skin.

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

Isis let out a heavy sigh as she gazed down into her tea. Tapping her finger against the clean counter she couldn't believe how immature she had acted. It wasn't Kaiba's fault that he hallucinating and now connecting the emotion from it to present time. It was bound to happen but at the rate it was occurring she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it. Perhaps Shadi was right; maybe someone else should take care of Kaiba in her place.

"Isis…"

She jumped and hit her mug. "Oh my…um, hello." Scooting the mug back to its original place she looked over to find a very pale disheveled Kaiba. "You are not feeling well?"

Kaiba couldn't even muster up words, he simply shook his head how a small child would when they felt terrible. After awaking from the oddest dream he had yet to have, he found his sheets wet from sweat and his head was pounding. Nausea had already dominated him to the bathroom a few times but nothing made him feel relieved. Leaning against the doorframe his legs gave out and he slid unceremoniously to the floor.

"Kaiba!" Jumping from the chair she moved over to him and watched as his eyes rolled around his head and his arms shook to keep him in the upright position.

Pressing her hands to his head she nearly hissed when the flesh scalded her skin. She knew exactly what was going on; she had dealt with it before. Quickly she summoned a strength she rarely used and carried up back upstairs into his bathroom. Setting him against the tub she turned the water on to its coldest and while the tub filled she began removing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba hoarsely demanded while he sluggishly smacked her hands away.

"I'm trying to help you." Since he wouldn't stop moving his arms Isis ripped the shirt down the middle and slid the material off his arms. Nibbling on the inside of her cheeks she reached for the snap to his pants. This time however his hands locked dangerously tight around her wrists.

Kaiba narrowed his glassy eyes dangerously, "Take my boots off, not my pants."

She nodded and removed his shoes and socks. "I want you to get into the tub." Turning off the water she paused for a moment before leaving the bathroom. Standing in his room she heard the rustle of clothes before the sound of sloshing water. She went downstairs just as the TV blipped showing Odion across the screen.

"Isis, Kisara has been spotted on the surface. She's broken into a cryogenics lab."

Isis' brows furrowed together in confusion. A cryogenics lab? That didn't follow Kisara's usual pattern and it was just a tad too cliché. "Did Atem wish for me to go?" He nodded and blipped off the screen. Isis changed into her battle gear before checking on Kaiba to find him sleeping in the ice cold water. Quickly she moved downstairs and out of the door. Just as the elevator was closing she thought she may have caught a glimpse of a white lab coat.

_Click-Clack. Click-Clack. Click-Click._

Pegasus looked over his shoulder as he hacked into Isis' home. The door slid back and he quickly entered closing it back quietly. Fingering his pocket he made his way up the stairs and entered into the spare bedroom. When he didn't find the brunet in his bed he found the closed door to the bathroom and put two and two together. Slowly the silver-haired man slid the door open. He smiled at the napping boy and slid the syringe out of his pocket. Deep dark liquid oozed around its prison and once he got close enough to the brunet, the liquid immediately began a slow simmer.

Before the doctor could react the brunet sprang from the water and grabbed the wrist holding the syringe. He squeezed the flesh hard but Pegasus' grip on the needle was strong. "Kaiba-boy; don't make this harder than what it is now." His teeth were clenched tight as he grabbed the brunet's wrist with his free hand.

Kaiba reached up and grabbed said arm's wrist just as tight, "Why are you so adamant about injecting me with whatever that is?" He eyed the bubbling black ink fogging up the syringe glass.

"I'm trying to help you! I've always been trying to help you but your arrogance gets in the way of everything, but not this time Seto Kaiba!" Snapping the wrist in his grasp he ignored the pained grunt from Kaiba and smacked the shattered bones.

"Shit!" Kaiba hissed as a sharp pain shot through his wrist. Pegasus grabbed the now fleshly feeling wrist and shoved the needle deep into his skin. Due to his weak and vulnerable state Kaiba was powerless to not only fight him off further but to hold back the scream that erupted from his throat.

Little burning razorblades were racing through his veins, scraping against the walls and slicing red blood cells in two. He resisted the urge to dig his nails into his flesh and pull back his skin but he couldn't help but scratch. His pale skin became marred with the deep long red marks caused by the low nails. A tightening in his chest grew till the point to felt like his heart would explode from the inflation of the red muscle.

A cold sweat rushed from his pours and the water sloshed around him from his sudden shaking form. He couldn't breathe for he had no oxygen, he couldn't speak for the terrible sound of pain already vibrating his vocal cords, and his vision was beginning to fade. His body couldn't handle the pain or confusion; it was shutting down. Just before his vision was taken and his body went into full cardiac arrest, he listened to the soft footsteps as Dr. Crawford flew the scene of the crime.

_Whoosh. Pop. Flash._

White. He was suspended and surrounded in white. Or at least he thought so. He wasn't too sure of the location that was actually this blinding purity, but the different sized orbs suspended around him were creating enough light to ruin any other colors opportunity of being reflected. From the way the hairs on his body rose he could deduce some sort of electric energy was popping around the larger spheres. One of them floated past popping as it did solidifying his hypothesis.

What was this place? It didn't seem like Hell since there was no suffering to be had, especially since he felt a bit too relaxed. And it couldn't be Heaven since there was no enlightenment or his parents. Was this purgatory? He shifted his head around and simply saw more of the strange orbs but no one else. He went to call out when he heard it echoed around the space in a dreamy bounce back. He didn't feel his throat vibrate but his call was so loud he just knew he had spoken.

'You didn't speak but I can hear you just as you hear yourself.'

Kaiba jumped at the sound of the soft spoken woman and watched as the white-haired woman moved through the orbs, floating weightlessly. They moved aside but huddled close making her skin appear more translucent than usual.

'What do you want? What is this place?'

Cocking her head to one side, she gave a jingling chuckle, 'Don't be silly, you've been here before. This is the only place we can be alone without the troubles of duty.' He watched her lips and found they weren't moving. 'Here we blend Obsidian with Pearl and create a gray area just for us.' She floated closer and he attempted to move away not trusting any of this. Catching this she gave a sad smile but reached out and ran her surprisingly warm hand across his face.

'I already told you I was sorry before, but it's best this way.' Despite his silence, she didn't seem to care and continued on. 'In the end we all have to choose our own path and my own happens to be shadowed, but don't give up on me. I…I still need you…' Leaning in she went to kiss him but he turned away repulsed by the idea of her lips touching his own. Sighing sadly a hurt look shown in her baby blues, 'I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance.' Her tone was so soft, so serious, and so cold Kaiba actually gulped. How could she go from an outpour of sentiments to making death wishes?

'You're insane.'

'It's not my fault, it's yours. Darkness wouldn't have been my only option if you wouldn't have been such a coward.' One of the small orbs closer to him crackled and singed his skin. Another one a tad larger in size skimmed his hair and he smelled the distinct smell of it burning. 'Until you can put your arrogance aside and speak with me using your heart, I'll make you pay.' A large orb suddenly separated them and as it exploded in a burst of white lightening, shooting bolts through his skin in the hottest, most painful sensation, he spotted not only her angry blue hues but the tears that outlined them.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Taking in a huge lungful of air Kaiba shot up in the still chilly bathwater and gasped. What was that? Another vision? Or was it real? It felt real; realer than the others did. And what was Kisara talking about? Was the FT her lover? It was easy to deduce so but what was the FT's fault? Was he the reason behind her crossover to Obsidian? It didn't make sense, since the files showed Kisara was literally born into Obsidian. And what was that place or room? What were those orbs? His head was already pounding and he had yet to entertain Pegasus' motives.

Thoughts of Kaiba somehow triggered something in his body causing his legs to kick. Water tipped in black splashed up temporarily blinding him and somehow the small wave pushed him back underwater. Opening his eyes under the water he looked just in time to watch a shadowy wisp slam something down on top of the tub.

Immediately he forced his aching arm muscles to lift the object but it was so heavy he ended up stressing the muscles even more. Wide eyed he watched as the shadow seemed to slither up the wall before disappearing through where the ceiling met the wall. He banged against the side of the tub and even against the clear piece of cover. Nothing was budging and he couldn't hold his breath forever. In that moment he actually wished Isis would bust in rather than on some random mission.

'Dammit!' He growled in his now panicking mind. Planting his hands against large piece of what he guessed was glass. He incorporated his knees and legs but it was still too heavy. His air supply was starting to wane so he closed his eyes to stay focused on not breathing.

A loud thud caused his eyes to pop open and he was greeted with familiar blue eyes. Smoothing her hands across the large piece Isis tapped here and there till she found a spot. Placing her hands over it palm flat she slowly lifted her hands up and slammed them down in fists. The large piece shattered and hit the tub shattering the porcelain. Kaiba poured out in a rush of water, porcelain dust, and chips of glass.

He had no idea how much water the bathtub could hold but he washed out right on top of Isis whom had tripped over all of the gallons. He lifted himself up on his arms catching his breath. She was also breathing hard from her excursions. Looking down her found her clad in her underwear with her hair dampened from the freed water.

"Isis! There—"

The two turned and realized they must have been quite the sight. Yugi had his hand over his mouth with a huge blush across his cheeks; Atem was smirking a little too much, while Joey's jaw had hit the floor. Kaiba was sprawled out wet and naked on top of Isis who was only clad in her earth toned underwear but was also soaked. He was straddling her farthest leg and her other leg was slightly wrapped around his with her hands bracing his arms. They were both panting and in any other setting anyone would assume the worst, or the best considering the person.

"Is everyone okay!?" Mai ran in with her medical kit in hand. Taking in the sight she chuckled, "Seems as if everyone is _fine_."

"We are not injured Mai," Isis replied in a very small voice fighting her face not to show red. Catching the blonde's eyes wondering down the expanse of glistening alabaster flesh, despite herself, Isis gave a warning growl only Mai seemed to hear for her eyes immediately snapped up. "Atem, perhaps you all would be more comfortable in the living room?"

Catching the hint Atem nodded very diplomatically and began ushering everyone out. Isis didn't miss the small giggle Yugi gave; she would have to talk to Atem about it later. Once the door closed Isis watched in frozen awe as Kaiba climbed off of her in all of his naked glory and wrapped a nearby towel around his midsection. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and closed her eyes only to find the image behind her lids.

"What the hell was that?" Kaiba was too shook and pissed to care about the blushing female. But not to emotionally overloaded to notice the long toned legs that seemed to extend for days or the tone thighs connecting with her panties. He felt somehow 'completed' from the slight viewing; it almost felt like seeing _more_ of Isis had been on his unofficial mental to-do list.

Isis slowly rose from the spot and moved to one of his drawers removing two white fluffy bathrobes. "At times I wish my intuitive nature was faultier but if anything it grows stronger."

"What does this have to do with anything?" He snatched the robe from her and quickly tied himself in and she followed suit with her own. Rather than respond she headed back to the others.

Moving back into the living room she found only Atem to be standing waiting for them. Moving over to the wall, Atem tapped it twice and a large scanner appeared. He pressed his body against it and a large green line swept up and down his body multiple times before a needle poked him in the arm taking a small blood sample, and a robotic hand plucked a hair from his head. Shortly after a large portion of the wall slid back revealing a thick metal door; Atem quickly entered a code and after fifteen minutes of locks a long dark hallway came into sight.

Moving behind him Kaiba followed and soon the wall and door slammed back. The floor began to move and aided in the speed of their steps. "I have sent Yugi to bring the building on lockdown and have Joey assembling a team. Mai went to take care of her patients and Odion and Shadi have been alerted."

Reaching the end of the hall another bolted door came into sight and he entered yet another code. The door slid up and a small circular room came into sight. Torches hung along the walls and gold satin hung from each light connecting to the other. Five marble thrones sat in a circle around what appeared to be a well of mist and the deep red marble flooring accompanied with the red walls showed Kaiba the original architect/designer of the complex had no say on this room, but Atem surely did.

He noticed that when their door came up so did the other five and from two of them came Shadi and Odion. They all entered into the room solemnly and the doors closed by themselves bolting them in. Atem sat at what was easy to guess the head of the circle of chairs. Everyone took their seats leaving the throne on Atem's right open. Isis motioned with her eyes and Kaiba reluctantly took it not liking the meaning behind the coveted right hand.

"We have all sensed it," Atem began in a very serious voice. "It shot through my body like the sharpest of needles. No one is allowed in or out of the complex until further notice. Now to make sure what we felt was real we will need Kaiba to tell us exactly what he saw."

"It looked like a damn shadow was trying to kill me." Kaiba was annoyed with the melodramatics of the room and dialogue and was simply ready to find out what it was and when he could leave. "What was that thing?"

"The very energy generated from the darkness within the souls of men. Someone used it so that they could transport themselves through the division without being seen or detected by our machinery," Shadi explained.

"Aren't you all a little too old and technologically advanced to house that idea that enchantment is an option?" Kaiba crossed his arms grunting. Magic? Were they really proposing magic? He couldn't believe; now he had heard everything. No wonder Isis was always talking about bullshit.

"This whole institution was built around what you do not believe Kaiba," Isis simply responded before turning back to the others, "This is serious. They're more aggressive and Kaiba's changing too quickly."

'Changing?' He thought to himself. The visions, the injection, even the sanitizer left on his skin all seemed important. His body was responding to something, that much was true, but the talk of supernatural abilities that went beyond the physical they had shown him had his mind reeling. He was almost tempted to jump up and demand what the fuck was going on but with the look Atem was sporting, he had a feeling now was not the time. Oddly enough, he felt he needed to respect the shorter man's anguish.

Atem nodded, "I feel someone has aided in that." Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he rose from his chair turning his back to the others, "Until further notice Kaiba is to be relocated with Pegasus. Isis, you are officially off the protection program."

"Atem…" Isis was at a loss for words. He had already explained to her not to take it personally but she still felt ashamed.

"It's gotten to a point not even you can handle it and none of us can openly. You are to only deal with your regular duties. Bakura wants us to retaliate and it's getting to the point there's a high alert for infiltration and I cannot have any casualties so I have to take extreme measures." Without speaking or looking at them he exited the room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Pegasus shutdown his personal lab, sick of the beeping machines and buzzing machinery; sitting back down behind his desk, he shuffled through a few files and began whistling a tune to himself when he looked at his computer finding a video message left by Atem. Playing the video he chuckled when he found abilities had been involved and that Kaiba was being moved to his room. Things were just too easy sometimes.

Leaning back in his chair he turned out the lights and locked down his office. Pulling out the cell phone in his drawer he pressed a number and listened as it rang once, "What?"

"Release the dragon."

"What of the halo?"

"Put it on the dragon."

A dark chuckle was heard before the line then went dead.

PLEASE READ:

I am so sorry everyone! I really am! So much has happened in my life these past couple of months that I have NOT had ANY time for this which really annoys me. I'm glad I finally got this done and sent out to you all. Once again, sorry for the wait and thank you so much for being patient with me.

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Shadi is always fun to write especially when he's being rude. They show him being strict more than anything in the series. Maybe I'll sneak in Atem checking him out just for you. Lol. I really do have too much fun writing Pegasus. He's such a fun character that has so much potential I get wrapped up in him whenever he's in a scene. I have to regulate myself on him. Lol. Yea, my errors really show their face when I don't proofread with patience. I hope this chapter isn't so bad it takes away from the story.

Zoelle – Glad you're enjoying Pegasus. I wanted him to be likable and thanks for the Blizzard I really want one right now. Lol. Also, it's funny you say anything about Halloween because I have something in the works regarding the holiday. Look out for it!

Lace Kyoko – Yay! A fangirl! I love it. Makes me smile. (Grinning hugely)

Esie – Glad you decided to read and review. Thanks. And please do point out my grammar mistakes. I lose patience with proofreading or do it when I'm tired so I miss things, but please do let me know. I'm here to improve for you alls entertainment.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 9

Silence in the Making

Even Kaiba's long legs couldn't keep pace with Isis. The woman's stride had already left everyone in the dust but he was more determined to keep up with her. He knew she was the only one he could tell about Pegasus without causing too much of a disturbance. He didn't know how strong of a trust they had in the doctor but if it matched the other teammates then she was the only person he could talk to. Anyone else would either not believe him or do a deep investigation regarding the man. By the time they found out he was a sick fuck he could be, well, fucked or dead.

Also, he wouldn't say it to her, but if Isis believed him and assisted in perhaps ending whatever was brewing, she could save face with the council. He wouldn't say it but he actually did feel bad for the public embarrassment of being removed from something she cared deeply about. Even now her footsteps spoke more of shame than hurriedness. He also considered the chance of him transferred to someone else if he still had to leave her side. Perhaps Atem would be nice? Whatever happened, all he knew is he needed to talk to her fast or he'd miss his opportunity.

"Isis."

Isis' steps slowed but they didn't cease, "Yes?" She really didn't want to talk to him on the account she had failed to keep him safe.

"I need to talk to you. Stop walking dammit!" She halted in her steps and he finally caught up the few feet he needed. "Pegasus—"

"I understand he is not your first or even last choice but Atem has spoken. His word is written law Kaiba." She turned and faced him, her eyes just as hard as her features, "I am sorry for my failure but it is what's best for you."

"No it's not, Pegasus is—"

"Not your favorite person I know but—" Déjà vu overwhelmed his senses; for some reason he felt he had had an argument of this type with her and the only way to stop it was by one way. Before she could continue he tangled his hands in her hair and softly kissed her fighting form. Neither was prepared for the reaction.

Isis felt _that_ something jolt through her nerves and he as well felt the burn. He gripped her hair in an almost painful manner while his other arm looped around her midsection pulling her impossibly closer. The woman's hands gripped the lapels of the robe hard and made a strangled noise as his tongue forcefully entered his mouth. Their tongues fought fiercely against each other's and the brunet's alpha nature growled against the challenge. He moved backwards and slammed her back against the wall and hoisted her higher up his body.

The kisses became rougher and he couldn't stop his hands from entering her robe and greedily feeling the bare skin. Even her smaller pair caressed his back in a way that made him groan and plunder her mouth more forcefully. Her robe's tie loosened and the upper section slouched on her shoulder. Like a beast his mouth left hers and latched onto the junction between her neck and shoulder. He bit into the flesh causing her to gasp and when he sucked on the already red area, the noise that left her lips finally made him recognize the erection that was rubbing painfully good against the soft fabric of the fluffy bathrobe.

Kaiba then felt beset to claim. He was fully aware now of the manipulation the FT still had over him and he was shocked it didn't cease as it usually did over time. But was actually growing stronger and digging deeper into their desires. His hands were shaking against her squirming body and he hissed against her skin. He had to fight it; he couldn't take her. Not only was it not an option but it would mess things up for him. He dug deep within himself and found a speck of something. He wasn't sure what it was but he dabbled in it and before he knew it, he flew back against the opposing wall and slammed into the metal hard enough to leave an indent of his body. Oddly enough he didn't feel any pain.

He stayed in his slouched position panting hard and thought of anything and everything to wither his friend away. He needed that blood to think properly especially after he got a view of Isis. She was standing weak kneed against the wall and the way her robe hung open was beyond teasing accompanied with the disheveled hair. His eyes wondered the shape of the swollen panting lips, trailed across the flushed cheeks and heavily lidded eyes. But the best part was the very large noticeable love bit on her neck that was bleeding slightly. He now noticed the metallic taste in his mouth. Quickly he ignored it when the the taste stirred the once withering appendage under his robe.

"Seto…I…"

"Shut up and listen." He watched her advert her eyes blushing before looking back at him more focused. "Pegasus is crooked and I know this for a fact. He came in before that shadow-whatever thing tried to kill me. He injected me with some sort of fluid."

Isis' eyes grew wide at this statement and she quickly stood adjusting her wear, "Was it black like tar and bubbling?"

"Yes, it even fogged up the syringe."

"Dear Ra…" Isis gasped realizing it now. "Seto, what happened after that? Tell me…did you see Kisara?"

He narrowed his eyes and slowly rose to his feet, "I did." He watched as she began pacing back in forth speaking rapidly in a tongue he didn't understand but he did recognize the mention of Atem's name. "No, don't tell him."

"Seto, he has to know."

Ignoring the fact that she kept calling him Seto as if it was second nature, he also put the feeling aside that it felt right, "Atem cannot know. Listen Isis, I know I'm here for not only your organizations personal understanding but for my own as well. That much has been understood." He didn't miss the slight flash in her eyes, "In order for this to happen we need to better understand Pegasus' motives."

Isis contemplated this for a moment. Maybe Kaiba was right; bringing in Atem would only cause an uproar and possible injury or worse if Pegasus was really a dark one. However, she was nervous working under Atem's nose. He had told her Kaiba was no longer her responsibility. By her doing this she not only put her position in danger but the hive as well. Looking back up at the brunet she hesitantly moved back into his space and blushed lightly remembering the past shared kissed.

"Let me see." Placing her hands over his ears she locked gazes with him and Kaiba was once more assaulted with the complicated circuitry of her nerves, casting white-blue sparks throughout her body while he awed at the heartbeats forcing blood through miles of veins. Just as marvelous as it was seen it was gone. "Fine. I'll allow it. However, if I feel things become too dangerous I will—"

"It won't."

Frowning at the familiar look she took on a serious tone, "Now Seto, Pegasus has injected you with an anabolic steroid named O.P.I-Onyx. However rather than just increase weight gain and muscle mass, it allows an awakening. Your body will now go through dramatic changes and at times excruciating pain. Now that your system has been introduced to it, you'll have to be repeatedly injected with it."

"Or else what?" The brunet wasn't keen on the idea. He remembered the pain that shot through his body, spasms, and emotionally wrecked meeting with Kisara quite vividly. He wasn't excited on repeating the process.

"You'll die." Her face took on that of a mother watching her child experiencing the flu for the first time, "This was not how things were supposed to be…dear Ra."

The way she said it showed her remembering something. "What?"

"Your sweats…Pegasus touched you before leaving." Rolling up his sleeve she spotted the bruised area and cursed under her breath. "Atem was right for taking me off the case; I can't pay attention to anything. What he used on his hands wasn't sanitizer but O.P.I-Crystal. It's something that sparks the body into reacting correctly so it'll respond in a manner that it craves O.P.I-Onyx."

Kaiba really didn't like chemical warfare especially when it was administered to his body. "I don't understand, why would he use this on me?"

"He's trying to speed up the awakening process. He must have known you were already reacting."

"What's the awakening?"

"The awakening is what occurred in the bathroom Seto," Isis said more to herself than him. Turning to him she looked him deep in the eyes and said very seriously, "Seto, that darkness in the bathroom was produced by you."

His mouth went dry and his mind froze, "What?"

"What, _what_?" Turning the two spotted Croquet entering the still open hall through way of Isis' apartment. Seeing their silence wouldn't change the man shrugged and motioned to Kaiba, "Come Kaiba, Pegasus wishes me to be hospitable and show you our home."

"Fine." Kaiba glanced at Croquet before he grabbed Isis and nuzzled her neck the way a lover would, "I'll pay attention while I can considering the process ahead, but we'll need to meet again. Make it happen." Pulling back he gave her a look that could be misconstrued as sexual when he was making sure he understood her.

Isis realized their way of communicating was returning along with the Seto Kaiba she once knew. She watched him go and wished she was going with him. The time ahead would be hard with them being separated but she was willing to do whatever it took to keep him safe, even if it was at a distance. Perhaps distance didn't just make the heart grow fonder, but the mind sharper. She could only hope so.

_Click-Clack. Push. Squeak._

"This is your room Kaiba." Croquet flipped the light switched to the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon themed room. Without another word he disappeared down the hall. Kaiba looked around the room with disgust. He found that their loft had the same layout as Isis', so his room was the same size just the design was annoying. The bright blues, the stuffed animals on the bed, but more importantly the large portrait of Pegasus hanging on the wall had him considering bunking in the tub. Opening the dresser drawers he found his clothes had already been moved and put on clothes. He discarded the robe in the bathroom and found it had been stocked with fresh toiletries and towels. He didn't like this one bit.

Sitting down on the bed, ignoring the squeak from one of the toys, he mused over the extreme lockdown-meeting. Did they have to go to that room just to talk about a taboo? But how could they see it as such a terrible and shocking thing if they had practiced it as well? It was now safe to link his changes to this talk of supernatural abilities besides fighting techniques. And now with the introduction of this steroid he was a nervous. He was tolerant to pain but that palm full of O.P.I-Onyx Pegasus injected into him was enough to make him vocalize his pain. He never felt weaker. However if he wanted to live he'd just have to go with the flow, plus he didn't want to appear as suspicious as he was. He hoped Isis kept a cool face as well.

Speaking of Isis he thought back to the kiss and felt himself stir. Deciding it wasn't best to analyze the actual act he wondered about how hungry for her he was. Was she and FT involved? But he was left to believe he and Kisara was after the conversation in the orb room. And why was he taken there? And why did Isis know there was a chance he would end up there? Was it really a past memory or real? He wasn't sure but he also needed to talk to her about that as well. He could tell it was going to be a hard conversation for her but she'd just have to get over it. His life was on the line and any information given could be a clue to moving things along.

Now that he was stuck with Pegasus he doubted he'd be able to do anymore snooping so blatantly. He'd have to be more discreet regarding his words. Dr. Crawford may come across as a cad but he knew a critical thinker when he saw one, considering his once company. Anyone who could run a multi-million company was the master of minds and he knew his wits would be met verbally. He needed to pay closer attention regarding not only Pegasus' interaction with himself but Croquet as well. Whether the older man was his lover or not wasn't any of his concern, but the code the man was notorious for speaking in was.

Kaiba sat forward a little and felt himself out. What was he doing? Here he was probably under Domino City while the surface world continued their regular lives. He was once a part of those people. Clocking in and clocking out and now he gladly sat in their bizarre with the opposite intentions of what a sane man would do in this situation. Everything was so damn confusing but whenever he executed something regarding the place it felt right. Like whenever he dusted off his duel disk and slid his coveted deck in and wiped the floor with a newbie. He needed clarity; he needed truth.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He stood up and looked around the room warily. Something in the room's, dare he say, energy had shifted. He wasn't sure what it was. He inspected the painting first feeling as if it was watching him. He wouldn't be surprised if a camera was built into the canvas. Cameras. When nothing was found he checked the remainder of the bedroom before the bathroom and closet. Sitting back down on the bed he still couldn't get the strange feeling from his body. Suddenly he turned around and looked at all of the stuffed animals on the bed.

The largest Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon stood out amongst the fellow dragons and random teddy bears and other stuffed animals. Grabbing it he looked at the deep blue glassy eyes and spotted the distinct movement of machinery. When he went to rip its head off it gave a frightening cartoon cackle before shooting a white mist from its mouth. It clung to his face in a cold mask of stickiness. Stumbling from the invasion he breathed in deep and felt his world go black. The dragon fell to the floor accompanied with the brunet.

_Clink-Clink. Clink-Clink. Clink-Clink._

Isis pushed her body harder against the punching bag and ignored the fact her knuckles were bleeding and her legs were being scratched raw. After returning from the hall and locking it away, she had simply rid herself of her robe and decided to go to town on what was seen as a primitive tool of training. But this was better than feeling bad for herself. After talking with Kaiba her mind was moving more rapidly regarding the rising danger levels of the situation. If Pegasus had motives that could potentially kill Kaiba that blood would once more be on her hands. She had failed and needed to accept that. She found beating up the material a wiser choice than that of herself. However she didn't know how long the bag would last the way the chain holding it to the structure was rattling.

Despite her efforts her body's powerful blows were slowing and soon she grabbed the bag, resting her forehead on the sweaty blood stained material of the bag. How could she have let this happen? All she had to do was watch out for Seto Kaiba and protect him. She had saved dozens of people before, sometimes at one time, but she couldn't get it together enough to watch one man? She pushed the bag back into the corner of her closet and moved back into her bathroom for another shower.

Thank goodness she had just gotten out of the shower when that something had tingled strong and familiar across her awareness. The Kisara information had never felt right and after Odion sent the memo to Joey about its falsehood, she had raced back to the flat feeling like something was wrong but when a comfortable silence came from Kaiba's bathroom door she had decided to get out of her training clothes. Who knew what would have happened if she had actually gone to the surface of Domino? He would be—she didn't want to entertain those kinds of ideas.

After dressing she moved through the empty home into the kitchen. Making herself a cup of tea she mused over the almost kiss and actual kiss. She couldn't deny how much she wanted it but not if it wasn't of his own free will. She wanted Seto Kaiba to want her…not the ghost of the past. Yet when said ghost had thoroughly attacked her she couldn't deny the chemical reaction. She wanted him more than she had let herself believe. The raw passion, the hunger, the touches; she shivered at the memory and wished in the deepest, darkest, most selfish portions of her mind that it would happen again. That the past would happen again; that what had been lost would be found.

She poured a little bit of honey into the already amber liquid and watched the natural sweetener dissolve. Eyeing the tea leaves at the bottom of the ceramic mug she nearly smacked it off the counter. The green leaves floated and settled gently against one another in a way that seemed so simplistic to the average eye or even unimportant but Isis saw more. She saw so much more and just as quickly as she spied it the tea went back to being tea. Looking around the room she rushed over to the kettle and lifted the small top. Looking inside of it she was once more overwhelmed with ideas and as quickly as they came they vanished. She let out a deep breath she had been holding and was inundated beyond belief.

Recapping the day she thought back to what had happened and only felt a twinge of disappointment when she recapped Atem taking her off the mission. Nothing really stood out except Kaiba actually touching her. Her eyes grew wide; Kaiba actually touched _her_, not the usual she touching him. What did this mean? Was this the key she had been waiting for? If so she could only hope he touched her again. For scientific purposes of course, at least that's what she told herself. Tapping her chin she went to finding a way they could be alone together again.

_Knock-Knock. Pause. Knock-Knock._

When silence came Croquet peeked through the peephole and smiled as he watched Yugi retreat back to his past. Pegasus had warned him the little man would come and make sure things were okay for Atem. The leader currently had his hands full with the uproars form the darkness. He stood at the door a while longer to make sure no one else came. Finally moving upstairs to the spare bedroom the shaded man looked down at the tied down boy. Kaiba had been heavier than he thought not to mention his body responded violently to the gas used to knock him out. Even now his arm was angrily tugging at the bond but it was due to an unnatural spasm of neurons rather than a conscious effort of escape.

"Cro-Cro?" Pegasus crooned from the front door, "The doctor is in." Moving through the living room he looked up at the banister and watched as his old friend emerged from their guest room. "Is our guest…napping?" The nod in reply had him making his way up the stairs where Kaiba lay twitching on the bed. "Hm…I must say he does look tempting tied up like this, but I must follow through on the original plan. Fetch my briefcase Croquet."

Pegasus stood there staring at the shaking brunet and narrowed his eyes at the figure. He knew how observant the boy was thus how successful he and his company were. He knew he had to know something, what that something was had yet to be decided but he had to know something. He didn't know if he had hacked into the system yet but he had a feeling it had been done. How else would he appear so analytical if he didn't have some sort of information to sort through? They weren't blatant in their meetings for obvious reason. So if you didn't know the situation you weren't learning about anything.

He also wondered had he told Isis about the injection. If so the woman would have easily ran her trap about what it was and what it did. He was banking on amnesia since quite a few of his past test dummies experienced it due to the pain. It was only natural for the brain to protect itself. However Kaiba's brain differed from others. It was a worry but he'd considering it later. He'd also consider his plans against getting Isis put in lockdown. If she was still as stubborn about Kaiba as she had been, he knew she hadn't truly removed herself from the situation. It was down on paper but not in her mind. She'd be a problem that would quickly need to be eradicated.

"Master Pegasus." Croquet held up a silver briefcase in which Pegasus took.

"Thank you Croquet." Setting it down on the corner of the bed, he ignored the brunet's foot closest to him. It kept kicking out in a repeated fashion. "Next time we'll have to use a different gas that doesn't make Kaiba-boy so jumpy."

"Understood Master Pegasus."

Pegasus put in the code to his case and as it hissed open a wave of cool fog rolled out. Shivering a little the doctor looked over the two canisters and the steel and glass injector. It appeared as a glue gun more than anything; however the end was a long needle more so than a plastic piece. He picked up the weapon and unscrewed one of the canisters and quickly emptied the dark liquid into the class casement on the gun. The very smell released from the dark stew caused Croquet to grunt while even Kaiba's nose twitched.

"It's not that bad!" Pegasus grunted as he slowly poured past the measurements marked on the glass case.

"But of course Sir." Croquet didn't care what Pegasus said the smell was of something old, spicy, toxic, and chemical filled. It was the oddest and most putrid combination he had smelled. It was like the contents of a witch's cauldron had been dumped into a vat of mix at a plastics company. But as soon as Pegasus closed the small opening to the container on the gun along with the canister, the smell vanished. It never lingered or even got into fabrics when released into open air. It was untraceable, to a certain degree.

"Hold this dear." Pegasus handed the gun to Croquet who held it much how a soldier would his gun. The doctor placed the cylinder back into the case and once more took the gun. Crawling gently onto the bed he looked over the bonds to make sure Kaiba was truly secure. Straddling the slender build he balanced himself on his knees and motioned form the gun. Croquet handled it to him and Pegasus held the item's needle end a few inches from Kaiba's exposed chest. "Croquet, the lights."

The shaded man moved over to the switch and clicked them off before exiting the room all together. He was never allowed to stay and watch in person for safety reasons. Once Pegasus knew Croquet was downstairs, he looked back down at the expanse of creamy skin and bent down, licking a long deep trail across the sternum. Smacking his lips as if there was an actually taste to be had, he smiled cheekily before stabbing the five inch needle passed the skin, muscle, and bone. Slowly he squeezed the release. The bubbling dark liquid began its slow pass into the body.

As expected Kaiba's body slowly began to shake till it was rattling the whole bed. His eyes flew open and the very iris of his eyes was swallowed by onyx; soon the whites of his eyes were shadowed and he appeared possessed. Looking down at his chest he watched the creep of black slide through his veins throughout his chest, down his stomach, disappearing into his still intact pants. His arms were beginning to streak along with his neck and soon his face was stripped in the pattern of his black filled blood pathways. Squeezing a little harder Pegasus caused the serum to leak more rapidly into his body; he needed Kaiba to take all of it but he needed to leave the room soon before things got dangerous.

The brunet's body convulsed harder to where the headboard was smacking into the wall, cracking the plaster. Even the craftsmanship the bonds were linked too were starting to whine and creak. Pegasus continued to empty the contents into his body down to the last drop and when the last of the black serum entered his body, the doctor watched as Kaiba's bones rose firmly against the surface of his skin; outlining his skeleton perfectly; bloating the skin. He could literally press his fingers through the ribcage and feel the rapidly beating muscle that was his heart as well as see it. Flickers of light that he knew was his nervous system was alight not sure what to say to the brain or how to respond to the treatment. Even the brunet's skull bloated making his head appear to be the shape of a balloon with a cheap brown wig sitting on the top.

"Marvelous…" Pegasus murmured as he swiftly moved off the brunet. He put the gun away and locked the briefcase back before escaping the room. Just as he closed the door he heard Kaiba give in a deep breath as his bones began to explode and shatter within his body.

He could even hear the sickening crack of marrow and wet tear of ligaments and tendons. Moving over to the keypad next to the door he quickly put in a code to further quiet the room of sound. He already had the settings on to where only he and occupants of his home could hear what was going in the room, but he knew he didn't want to listen to someone being destroyed from the inside out on that decibel. After hitting the correct codes he let out a sigh as the sound from the guest room seemed to just cut off.

Also, go read my newest one-shot _Let Us Come Together_ and review. All right, done advertising for myself. Ha.

PLEASE READ:

Wowsers. Did I really just finish this? I'm so proud. I feel like nothing happened in this chapter but a lot more was told. It probably has to do with the scene change. I really didn't have many locations but I hope I answered a few more questions for you all and asked more.

This was posted especially for:

Lace Kyoko – I'm glad you were gasping for air because I was making myself choke so I could see how it would feel. I'm glad I captured it! LOL. When you find out the code you'll probably be like, "Duh!" LOL. Glad you're enjoying it.

Zoelle – (Talks with mouth full of blizzard) You're review actually inspired the kiss. The mention of things heating up between Isis and Kaiba just sparked it for me. Thank you so much because I wanted to scribble in a shared moment but wasn't sure how to. AND! Thanks for reading my one-shot and reviewing. Means a lot to me!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I just die laughing anytime you mention Kissy exploding. I don't know why, but it's just hilarious. And Yami will be checking out Kaiba, very, very soon. (Winks) Pegasus is the best villain of all time on the show and in fiction. It's too much fun writing him.

The-AMAZING-One – Yes! It is AU. LOL. I just hate putting it in my descriptions. I don't like putting too much in my summaries. I'd rather let someone read it and get there one inclinations. Some readers are turned off when they spot the AU in the summary. This way I can sneak people into reading it, hopefully get wrapped up into it, and the BANG! They're loving them some AU. LOL. Plus, it's obvious this has nothing to do with the canon. The points you made shows that. Not to mention, would you really find Kisara in a tight catsuit? LOL. I hope you continue to read and aren't turned off due to confusion. Also, I went ahead and put AU in the summary.

Se-tar – I was going to write him in talking about it but I wanted to start this chapter with it since the last chapter was passing my word limit. Not to mention it wasn't the time to talk about it since you now know Kaiba wants to handle this secretly. About Isis' intuition…cannot say at this point. It's a secret. LOL. Glad you're asking questions though! Makes me smiles. (Smiles big)

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 10

This Promise

Pegasus hummed to himself as he ate the five-star breakfast Croquet had made him. Biting into his toast he turned the page to the Domino Chronicle and smiled as he read about a local girl winning a pageant. Turning through a few more pages he looked over at the apron clad man loading the dishwasher and chuckled. He placed his now empty dishes on the counter. He paused there drumming his fingers on the countertop before he heard a distinct crash. He smiled at the now alert Croquet.

"Seems our guest is awake." They both paused and listen to the sharp crack of wood followed by the rattle of chains. Soon after a long pained moan echoed through the space then a thump. "I suppose I should go alleviate his pains, hm?"

Pegasus exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs. He opened the door to the guest room and clicked his tongue. The four poster canopy bed was ruined. The wooden poles that extended upwards were cracked into pieces causing the canopy to fall down on the bed, to slide off onto the floor. The head board was also shredded but what made him most upset was the pile of stuffing, fur, and buttons sitting on the floor. His oh so valued guest was face planted on the floor, dry heaving and sweating profusely.

"Hello Kaiba-boy, how are we today?" Pegasus' tone was sugary sweet and if Kaiba hadn't have felt so terrible he would have made a smart-ass comment.

Leaving the room the man returned holding a tin cup of what looked like billowing smoke. Grabbing Kaiba he easily forced his body back on the bed and sat down on the edge. Pegasus maneuvered the lolling head into his lap and placed the container to Kaiba's lips. Immediately his dry parched lips felt the freezing temperature of the cup and his lips opened, taking the coldest what he thought was water down his throat. His body began to shake with cold but he continued drinking it down, feeling that his body needed the liquid.

"This will help rehydrate you and keep your body temperature stable." Taking the cup away from his lips he rolled Kaiba over and watched as his shaking worsened till he was convulsing. Soon he was coughing violently, splattering black melted tar all over the bedspread till he finally went still. "Sleep now Kaiba-boy…I'll be back." The silver-haired man exited the room and slowly shut the door.

Slowly Kaiba rolled over glaring daggers at the door before sitting up. A huge wave of nausea and dizziness crashed over him. He paused in his endeavors and gathered his thoughts. They were jumbled and moving a mile a minute causing him to swoon but not quite succumb to darkness. He stared at the chains for sometime not quite sure how he was supposed to remove them from around his aching wrists. However, he wasn't going to do anything until the room stopped moving a mile a minute.

When Kaiba felt well enough he slowly rose and felt really light; exceptionally light. He could feel the weight of his pants and as he experimentally walked around the room he felt the resistance they offered to the air moving past him. It was the equivalent to wading in a weak creek current and his chains felt cumbersome. Slowly he lifted his arm and eyed them warily. How as he going to get them off? Out of annoyance he grabbed the chain in the middle and tugged. A sharp snap filled the room followed by the soft tingle metallic shards hitting the floor. Looking at the missing link he found it scattered on the floor.

Kaiba swallowed at the new found strength and took his hand, snapping the chain around the opposite wrist with a simple tug before doing it to the other. The chains coiled at his feet and his ears nearly whined at the harsh sound of metal hitting and vibrating against one another. Lifting his head he heard the soft hum of the A/C like never before. He now realized it wasn't necessarily the machinery but the breeze it created. It ghosted past his ears creating a complicated rhythm of wind that was a gentle roar in the room. He could tell the air was turned down in the room but he couldn't feel the chill.

He took in a much needed breath before exhaling. Breathing seemed clearer. Not that he suffered from any complications involving it, he just felt like he didn't need to always need to take a breath since one filled his lungs enough for what seemed hours. Testing his theory he held his breath and proceeded to not feel lightheaded after his usual limit. He almost felt comfortable not participating in the human need. Looking down at his pants he slowly unzipped them and slid them down his legs before picking them up. He set them down on the bed and then slowly walked around the room.

The feeling was much better. He could tell just how constrictive the fabric had been since he was moving through the room more rapidly now. Pausing he chuckled when he learned he hadn't taken a breath. Inhaling he breathed out and shifted his eyes to the bathroom. He needed a shower, bad. He could smell the sweat collected along his skin along with a burning chemical brew that seemed to waft from his pours. It was a sickening ancient smell. Perhaps it's what the injections smelled like? Shrugging he headed for the bathroom and made a plan to see Isis. Everything was so new and hypersensitive he needed more information. Not to mention he just wanted to…see her.

_Bubble. Bubble. Screech._

Calming the teakettle's cry Isis quickly poured the cup full and focused intently on the tea leaves settling to the bottom of the ceramic mug. Focusing with all of her strength she watched as the leaves suddenly jumped rearranging themselves as if the brew had been stirred. Gasping at the find she quickly left the room and the tea. She changed into a long thick black skirt and a gray turtle neck. Oddly she looked as if she was in mourning rather than high spirits. Moving through the apartment she quickly went down into the living room rummaging through the computer.

A picture of Odion then blipped up where he saluted. She returned it and a gentle frown settled across his strong features. "Sister…your sadness worries me." The man eyed the chosen colors along with the material it was made from.

"My sadness does not supersede nor influence my wits Odion. I come to you in need of a favor." Shifting a little Isis changed her body language appearing more vulnerable. She didn't like manipulating her brother but she had already made this plan the night before. Follow through was most important at these times.

"I am listening Isis."

"I need _my_ simulation room unlocked brother."

"What?" Odion leaned forward in his chair, leaning more into the camera and conversation. "Isis…I must ask why?"

"I'm ashamed to say…perhaps a bit of nostalgia would be a pacifier to my stress?"

"But the room's corrupt. You know the glitches are beyond our knowledge of repair not to mention—"

"Odion. I know. Please, simply do this for me."

Staring long and hard into those blue eyes the older man knew too well he reluctantly gave a curt nod. "I will do this; not because you are my teammate but because you are my sister. Try the room in five." Giving a salute the screen went dark.

Giving a sigh of relief Isis shut down her console and glanced at the clock. It was seven twenty-three which meant Dr. Crawford would be leaving his home in the next five minutes which was how long it would take her brother to unlock the shutdown room. Croquet would leave five minutes after his roommate to roam the grounds and handle his business accordingly. She then had a fifteen minute window to move Kaiba to the private elevator and transport him to the barracks without Mai or Joey seeing them. Luckily Atem, Yugi, Shadi, and of course Odion were already at work.

Moving over in front of her front door she made an X over her chest by crossing her arms. Balling her fists she tapped her shoulders three times and hummed something deep and ancient. She slowly opened her eyes and peered past the now transparent door down to where Pegasus had just excited his home. The silver-haired man looked down at his watched before motioning behind him. Croquet soon joined him making her window of opportunity now twenty minutes. It was better actually; if Kaiba was dead weight she'd have extra time to move slower.

The two men walked over to the panel that held five round glowing buttons used for calling rooms. Typing in a quick code a portion of the wall slid back revealing the personal elevator in which the two docked before the wall slid back. Isis closed her eyes and re-patted her body before opening her door and closing it quietly. Taking in a breath she jumped off her landing, twisting her body sideways through the air before landing on her knee and foot; hand planted down to steady herself. She looked left then right before moving silently over to Pegasus' room.

The woman braced her back against the door and shook her wrist causing a small silver item to slide out. Placing it against the knob she felt the slight sting from the hack and the door squeaked open. She slipped inside and looked at the top of the stairs to find Kaiba already standing there. She placed her index finger to her lips and motioned him down. Much to her surprise she watched as the brunet leapt the banister and landed on his feet almost as soundlessly as she had in the foyer.

Kaiba gave a perplexed face at the sudden decision to do such a thing but ignored it when Isis gave him a nod of praise. He followed her out of the room still feeling light, even with the new clothes on, and watched as she typed a sequence into some panel. The wall slid back revealing a small plastic like tube and he was hesitant to enter. When he didn't budge she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in with much strength. When the door slid back she typed in a long code into the elevator keypad labeled zero through nine. As soon as she was done the tube zipped so fast through the complicated pipe system he didn't even have time to gasp before it came to a stop.

The doors open and darkness greeted him. Rather than wait Isis disappeared into the shadows and he reluctantly followed. When the elevator doors closed a soft hum met his ears and organized nanotechnology buzzed a mellow blue casting the room in odd lightening. He found the room was actually smaller than what it felt thanks to the floor to ceiling illumination. Going over to the wall he found the same plastic casing holding the small bytes but for some reason he knew it was more advanced than the other larger room she use to train him in.

"Seto, activate the room."

Kaiba suddenly felt extremely nauseas and winded. Looking at the way the lights made Isis' eyes glow caused the oxygen to rapidly leave his lungs and the ideas moving around his head made him believe he was going to vomit. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees where Isis was soon in front of him, supporting his upper body. She was whispering something to him in a language he knew but couldn't recognize. Finally he felt a tickle in his throat and rather than puke touching his tongue like he thought words did.

"_Siffer_ _arba'a_ _siffer_ _khamsa_…"

_Drip-Drip. Caw-Caw. Shush-Swish._

A splash of something so cold it felt like ice splattered against Kaiba's forehead. He felt the tickle of something soft brush his cheek and the familiar smell of something pleasant poked his sensitive sense of smell. He easily separated the natural ingredients from the soft chemicals and identified it as a shampoo somehow. That something splattered against his face again but on his cheek. Opening his eyes slowly he was surprised to find a lapping curtain of black followed by what he thought was the denseness of a forest.

Lines of deep brown dusted in white reached for the gray above where opaque gold attempted to penetrate the world. The black curtain returned and rocked back and forth and his curious fingers reached up running through it. Smelling his finger tips he smelled the shampoo more strongly and understood it was indeed hair. Isis' hair he was sure but why was it so close? Where were they? Opening his eyes more he felt his body and realized it was pressed against another body and being carried.

Suddenly he felt extremely stupid and embarrassed. Rather than analyzing things he simply said in a hard tone, "Set me down." The movement ceased and he looked up to find the bright eyes of an amused Isis. Narrowing his eyes at hers he climbed from her arms and looked down at the shorter and smaller person. How was she able to carry him without his feet dragging? Realizing she had to carry him fairly high he was given a better idea of just how strong the woman was.

Kaiba finally took in his surroundings that were the surreal snow covered forest. Snow caked and dusted the dark dense wood and the canopy was so heavy with the precipitation that the sun could only peer through melted gaps. The way the backdrop looked accompanied with the darkly clad Isis, her eyes almost seemed to be dripping with their bright blue shade. He wondered how her eyes would look if she was wearing white. Pushing it aside he listened when she spoke.

"Please follow me."

Isis pushed past more snow covered vegetation before pausing before a blinking pond. It was waving as if water was repeatedly falling into it, along with scrolling complicated lines of code and causing random fish to jump out of the frozen water. It was an obvious glitch in the code but for some reason it was where she stopped.

"Please, sit."

Kaiba wasn't sure were to sit down since he didn't want to feel the wetness of snow melting around him. She seemed to catch this and simply sat down, reminding him of the un-life-like water glitch. Nodding he sat down next to her and the rattling pond. The cold of the snow was felt and welcomed since his body temperature was still an issue. He realized this was probably the reason for the location. Looking around his legs he was surprised to find his heat had melted the white specs till he could see grass.

There was silence before Isis finally spoke. "How have you been feeling? Light? Agile? Are your senses heightened?" Her eyes shifted to the sky taking in the sun.

"Yes Isis, all of the above. What else should I expect?"

"Besides another injection, I suppose just an enhancement of what you're already experiencing. How are you feeling now, at this very moment?" Her body shifted closer to him and skimmed down his bare arm. "My, you're burning up. Did Pegasus offer you a drink?"

Kaiba nodded as he subconsciously leaned into the stroking hand, "What was that stuff anyway?"

"It's a manipulated chemical that's reminiscent of dry ice. But do not worry; it'll be more of a helper to your current condition than actually poisoning your system."

"Hurray, I won't die just yet," he murmured sarcastically. When he felt her hand stop he looked over at her and found a very serious look settling into her features. Her eyes however were sad.

"Seto, I promise that you will not die. No matter what will happen, you will not die." Her hand then tightened around his arm.

For the life of Kaiba he could not believe himself for he actually believed what she said; beyond that, he believed in her. He didn't like the feelings that started to overwhelm him or the déjà vu that wracked his body. The way Isis sat as a lost princess among the white in her black and gray all appeared as a painting, a dream, something he'd experienced but not in reality. Her warm skin blended with the wet trees and her long black hair framed those blue eyes in more mystery. Those eyes seemed so bright, blue, and hidden that he knew they couldn't match his own.

Reaching a hand forward Kaiba ran a hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "What is this place?" He felt oddly at peace touching Isis in this place, at that particular moment.

"It's a room someone personally built for me. It was made with experimental technology that was more advanced than the public and council-only rooms in the barracks. Sadly it was never truly finished." Their eyes shifted to the pound that had a Koi fish currently suspended above it before it disappeared. "The glitch is larger and more advanced than any of us understand. Because of it, it blocks the surveillance and communication mechanisms in the room. It's weak everywhere in this simulation but at zero by this pound."

"No one knows we're in here or knows what we're saying?" He watched her nod. "Its voice activated?"

"You remember? I thought after you passed out, that moment would have been lost from your mind."

"How am I able to activate this room? What was the code?" He said this more to himself than her and raked his mind for what was spoken before. The closer he got to the answer he felt that familiar feeling in his throat but rather than nausea it was a tickle. He licked his lips for they felt dry and dug deeper till, "_Siffer_ _arba'a_ _siffer_ _khamsa_" shot from his lips. His eyes grew big with the realization of what he had spoken. Turning to Isis he nearly whispered, "Your birthday."

Despite her reservations a small smile spread across her lips, "Yes." He simply stared at her and she returned the perplexed look. Eventually she shifted her eyes away.

"How do I know—"

"I hate to interrupt you but we must go. Croquet will return to Pegasus' home soon." Looking back up at the sun she slowly rose and waited for him to do the same. "He'll be expecting you there and if you're not, he'll suspect me and report me to Atem."

"What will happen then?"

"Probation. My duties will be taken and I'll be forced to stay in the hive, training future fighters." She was already moving through the wood and Kaiba didn't have to work too hard to keep up.

By the time they got to the clearing the whole system flinched and shutdown by itself. They got back into the elevator and as they rode Kaiba couldn't help but watch Isis. Here she was risking everything for him; her status, reputation, and pride just to give him some sort of extra protection she didn't have to do. Looking over at the buttons he found a large red button and hit it. The whole pod game to an abrupt stop causing both of them to stumble briefly before easily catching their bearings; she went to hit the button again but the brunet quickly stopped her.

"Seto, what is the meaning of—"

"Why are you helping me?" He was getting suspicious. He knew the feeling was forced since he never felt a stale feeling regarding her, only good vibes and flashes. He just needed to know.

To say the least Isis was caught off guard by the question. "It's the right thing to do."

Kaiba caught her left shoulder rotate back slightly, "You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Your shoulder; what do you get out of this, any of this? Why is my life so important to you?" When she didn't respond he continued, "Why should you even care? Following orders? Well you're orders were to leave me—"

"I'm a foolish woman Seto Kaiba, a very foolish woman!" The ache behind her words didn't go unheard, "I am a naïve female who would like to be gullible regarding situations of the heart. The past bounds us all, in some way or fashion."

Pressing the red stop button they rode in silence and once the doors open she disappeared down the hall. Standing in the foyer Kaiba watched her go and slowly he read between the lines; she _cared_ for him. However, how could she feel so genuine about someone she didn't know? Hearing footsteps coming his way, he quickly he moved into Pegasus' home and went back into the guest bedroom. Sliding into the bed acting as if he was sleep a few moments later Croquet cracked the door and checked in on him. When the man left, he pondered on the ideas and ended up falling asleep. Obviously he underestimated his still building stamina.

_Beep. Beep. Ring._

The large warm heavily wired room allowed another beep-ring through the room before a very annoyed blonde answered the phone. "Pegasus?"

"The one and only."

Malik moved through the nerve center of security and out into the dark labyrinth that was Bakura's hideaway. "What news do you have?"

"He's ready. Croquet has assured me that his body has responded quite wonderfully to the elixir. He's ready for a test run if Master is ready."

"We'll see." Malik hung up the phone and in a "poof" of tendrils he disappeared.

The boy reappeared sitting in a chair made of deep obsidian stone placed in a room made of black marble. The only light was a large flame enchanted to hover over the area as if a chain was connected to it. Four chairs sat in a semi-circle before a large throne which was encrusted with dark rubies. Marik soon appeared in the seat on the right which was next to Malik. Kisara soon appeared in the chair on the other side of Malik. The last of the four Ryou soon occupied. Finally Bakura seemed to melt from the air gently settling into the chair.

"It seems it's that time again to discuss matters regarding Kaiba. Malik?"

"Pegasus claims Kaiba is ready for your inspection."

Bakura wasn't the only one to show surprised. "After one injection?" Ryou asked what everyone was thinking.

"Yep; I suppose his body wasn't exactly in remission. Perhaps he trained his body to appear as so?"

"This could be true," Marik agreed looking over at Bakura. "Should I approach the bastard?"

"No Marik, I'd prefer you stay here and monitor along with me." Stroking his cheek the white-haired man pondered things before finally speaking. "Run operation Angelic Dragon."

"What?" Ryou questioned much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, Pegasus did request the halo on his last call."

"He may have but what makes him think Kaiba is ready for that?"

Bakura shrugged, "The only way of finding out is to test him out. Malik make the call and the preparations and Kisara, prep for the mission." In a wisp of smoke the five were gone.

_Eeeeehhh! Eeeeehhh! Eeeeehhh!_

The alarm blared through the somewhat quiet hive at twelve in the afternoon. Many were scurrying to what was known as their "battle stations" while others were trying to wrap up whatever work they had to take shelter. Kaiba happened to be sitting at Pegasus' kitchen table having a very disgusting lunch with him and Croquet. While they ate well he was told to drip an ice-cold broth that made his stomach quiver and his tongue tingle. He was grateful for the alarm since it meant he could put the spoon down.

"Master Pegasus," Croquet said in an all too knowing manner.

Pegasus rolled his eyes and stood motioning for Kaiba to do the same, "Great, can't a guy catch a break on his break?" Casually he slid his hand into his pocket and for some reason Kaiba found this interesting.

As soon as the door opened, Kaiba watched Isis run past them down the hall, so Kaiba and Pegasus followed suit. Coming to a door Isis speedily put in a code and the doors slid back to a little room where and elevator dropped them off were Atem, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Odion, and Shadi were all waiting in.

"What's happening?" She asked purposely not making eye contact with the brunet. She hadn't seen him since yesterday but according to his appearance another injection had occurred and his body took it exceptionally. She really didn't want to talk to him feeling stupid for being so week the day before but if it came down to it, she would. She always would.

"Kisara has broken into Kaiba Corp." Atem moved over to a wall and pressed a button were a piece of it slid back revealing a large super computer. Footage of her moving through the heavily populated building came up. "Isis, we need you and—"

"Me. I'm going." All eyes turned to find Kaiba challenging anyone of them to question him.

Joey rose to the occasion, "Oh really? What makes you think you can handle something like this?"

"It's my building so it's my business."

Kaiba had no idea why he had spoke up but he felt just so inclined to go. When Atem had showed the footage he could have sworn he was watching himself announcing to the room his plan of action against the pale woman. Whether it was another vision or not, he wasn't sure but he was positive that he had to go. Perhaps his instincts were burning stronger. The last injection hadn't even hurt. In-fact, after it had received it, he had gotten up much to Pegasus' surprise. He needed to burn off this energy and though he wouldn't say it, he felt he owed Isis back for what she had done so far. It was little but more than she had to do.

Atem titled his head to the side, genuinely curious. The crimson eyes looked the brunet up and down in a slow sensual fashion that had Kaiba shifting his weight uncomfortably. It was like the leader was undressing him with his eyes and when the short man licked his lips in calculation; the CEO was ready to move out of his line of sight. Checking him out for a final time, Atem's eyes narrowed and burned into the cobalt colored ones, "He may go."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yugi asked quietly. Everyone knew Atem would be gentler with his words if Yugi were to ask rather than them. They were grateful for the little ones questioning since they were all wondering the same thing.

"Yes I'm sure Yugi."

"But what of Isis' decommission involving things surrounding Kaiba?" Shadi asked.

"Isis is not interfering with Kaiba's situation, he's interfering with her mission, and oddly, I will allow it." Turning to Isis and Kaiba he said, "Go in and do not be seen. Kaiba's still supposed to be on vacation and Kisara must remain unseen as well. Also, figure out what she's after and Kaiba, if you have any ideas on the matter, it might be wise to bring it back here. Now, suit up."

PLEASE READ:

Yesssss! I finally finished this. It's nice and long so I hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the wait. I hit a creative slump and had college issues. However, I'm back and already working on the next chapter which I hope to have posted sooner than this one was, but we'll see.

Sorry for any typos and all that jazz, I'll go back later and fix them. I'm just tired of looking at this thing…seriously. Ha.

ALSO! NEW FANART for my one shot _Let Us Come Together_ posted on my page under the fanart section. Check it out! DO IT!

Arabic Words:

Siffer – Zero

Arba'a – Four

Khamsa – Five

This was posted especially for:

Zoelle – Glad you liked the toon bedroom. I love Pegasus' love for cartoons and stuff. It fits him so well. Thanks for the review!

Lace Kyoko – I love that you jizzed from the kiss! It was my goal. I find it hard for myself to write hot kisses. And I hope you liked this chapter and its components as well! Thanks for the review!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 11

Demoted

Isis was the first to head down the hall in a hurry and Kaiba followed. Turning down a few corridors she finally came to a halt outside a room. "Seto." Her voice was stern and commanded to be listened to so he did. "I don't like the idea of you accompanying this mission with me. Not only can Kisara hurt you but any surprises I feel she might have, could potentially—"

"Isis, shut up. I'm not having this conversation with you." Giving her a look he somehow knew to give she nodded.

She turned right where a door automatically slid back. A clean white room came into sight where two screens slid up from the floor before each side. Isis automatically moved to one side behind the screen so Kaiba moved to the other. The wall slid in half and a large blue light blinded him. Shortly after skinny blue lasers shot out in multiples of ten and began to redesign the very DNA of his clothing. His black jeans, gray t-shirt, and black boots formed into an elbow-length white shirt that fit like spandex, white tight pants, and white combat boots.

The walls slid down and moved the floor they stood on to the middle. They stood side by side and a glass casing came around them. Suddenly they were freefalling through a dark shaft before softly halting at the bottom. Quickly they moved through the dark like maze into a garage full of vehicles from bicycles to planes. Joey was standing with a clipboard over a looking a crew currently looking over a large semi that had the word: Bakery Goods on the side.

"Is this our means of travel?"

Joey nodded to Isis before going back to his clipboard, "Atem wants us to be as low key as possible." Sliding his goggles down over his eyes he yelled, "All right guys let's take her out!" The three of them moved to the cargo area where a worker closed the door behind them. The whole back area appeared as if an ambulance, surveillance van, and tour bus puked their design into once space. Oddly enough it was roomy.

Joey was busy instructing his men and watching the monitors of their locations. Isis and Kaiba sat down at the small table were the kitchenette was. A worker in a white jumpsuit came over and placed two waters and a bowl of trail-mix between them. Isis gave a small thank you before focusing her attentions on Kaiba.

"I understand this is personal for you, but you've received two injections and have yet to experience the new abilities of your body. This is potentially dangerous for your life and health. You could be hurt or worse."

"Isis, I told you already, shut up. I'm not talking about this with you."

"I'm still giving you a chance Seto. If you want out, no one will judge you for it."

"I don't care what people think of me, especially the lunatics around here. I can't tell you why, but I know I have to do this. For some reason, I feel it'll give us the convictions we need against Pegasus."

"Against Pegasus?" Her voice softened, "What makes you so sure about things?"

"I'm not but I didn't make billions off of my company by playing it safe."

"And if something happens to you?"

"You promised me I wouldn't die, so keep your promises." Isis was thoroughly surprised by the answer so she simply went silent.

Joey suddenly came over to the two. "We're dropping you two off in the break room. We've had it cleared out with some convincing so be ready to be shipped. We'll rendezvous on level five of the car garage." Grabbing a handful of trail-mix he shoved it into his mouth and moved back to the front.

Isis stood up and began stretching. Kaiba wasn't too sure why but when a box was wheeled over to them and he watched as she slid inside he understood now. Knowing he volunteered to go he slid inside the long crate and found there would only be room with one on top of the other. Grumbling to himself he moved with her so that she was lying on his back. He'd much rather be on top but he didn't need to crush her. They closed the lid and the drivers of the semi came to a stop.

They moved to the back and lifted the metal door to what appeared to be loads of other boxes. However, the only real box was the one containing the two while the others were simulations. They rolled them down the ramp and into the building. After checking in with security they made their way up the elevator and down the hall to the break room on the level Kisara and Ryou had been spotted. Tapping on the box three times the two then left the room.

Isis counted to thirty before gingerly lifted the lid of the box and sliding out. Kaiba climbed out as well and hated that he would now have to take orders from Isis. He usually wasn't so rash but with the possibility of exposing something about Pegasus and the organizations, he was almost willing to jump into any situation. She motioned to him and they lightly moved through the hall heading for his office in which they were last seen.

Isis quickly ducked behind a snack machine, pulling Kaiba with her when two workers appeared moving down the hall. She peeked back out before continuing down the hall. Kaiba felt he was stomping compared to Isis' light feet. She wasn't making a sound and he almost wondered if his presence was jeopardizing the mission rather than helping. But he didn't have time to considered that when he spotted the broken into office at the end of the hall. He was actual glad to see it was broken into it; only he kept his office locked whether he was inside or not, which meant an innocent bystander wasn't present.

They entered into the room and immediately the door closed locking itself back in place. In true evil fashion his large wingback chair slowly turned around showing Kisara resting on the arm of the chair and someone who could have passed as her sibling actually sitting in the chair. He looked at the pale boy and wondered why he was even there? He looked so fragile and meek that he almost felt like he had met the boy before; with that idea made him believe not to underestimate him.

"Hello Isis, hello Kaiba," the pale one known as Ryou greeted. His soft little voice permeated the air and even went as far as to give a small smile and wave. "We're sorry to cause such a ruckus but duty is duty."

"Isn't this cute Ryou? Isis and Kaiba's first mission together," Kisara began in her quiet tone. "This reminds me of—"

"Silence," Isis nearly hissed her muscles tightening on their own.

"Don't be so rude Kisara, it's beneath you," Ryou chastised in such a serious tone it was almost believable.

Kaiba couldn't believe this kid. He was too nice, too polite, and too deceitful. "What exactly are you here for?" Isis inquired watching the now silent Kisara with much disdain.

"I just wanted to visit." Ryou rose from the chair and moved his way around the desk wearing a simple pair of black sweatpants, t-shirt, and tennis-shoes. Snapping his fingers, much like the feline she was, Kisara leapt over the desk and slammed into Isis skidding them across the floor. "But Kisara wanted to play."

Kaiba stared once more in odd fascination as another cat fight began and considered going over to help Isis when a soft hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him back with much more force than he expected. Just as he looked Ryou swung and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back into the wall knocking a few things over before landing on his couch.

Before he could get up the little pale boy was running towards him. He jumped into the air and planned to land his feet into his abdomen but Kaiba gained enough speed to roll away. Quickly he jumped to his feet just to catch a fist to the face and another kick to the side. Slamming into his desk he was grabbed around his throat where Ryou was able to lift him a few inches off the floor.

The angelic features were twisted into a frown, "Why don't you fight back mate? Are you off your trolley?"

"No but you are."

Kaiba wrapped his hands around the small wrist and could not believe he couldn't pry the hand from around his throat. Grinding his teeth together he looked over to find Kisara holding Isis against the wall repeatedly punching her in the stomach before grabbing her and throwing her into another wall. Instead of getting up immediately as he had seen her do before, her eyes immediately went to him. Due to her lack of focus Kisara's foot connected with her jaw snapping her head to side before she placed said foot to her throat. Isis was getting herself beat just because his weakness was distracting her. That's when his adrenaline began to pump.

The brunet grabbed the wrist in a crunching grip and Ryou hissed as he opened his hand allowing his body down. The CEO could feel that familiar tingle running through his spine and he knew his body was taking over. He gladly allowed it. Ryou charged him once more with a barrage of fists and his forearms shifted through the space on their own, blocking the balled up hands. Throwing one last powerful punch, Kaiba grabbed the wrist to it and twisted it back causing the demon to hiss once more. He aimed one of his long legs and kneed the boy in the stomach multiple times before popping out his lower leg at the knee sending the boy across the room.

Ryou steadied himself and smoothed his hair out of his face before grinning mischievously. "Well isn't this barmy? Seems you've come to your senses."

Slowly he stood and cracked his neck before speeding for him again. Moving faster he was able to penetrate his well placed defense and nail him in the stomach and the shoulder. The shoulder shot sent Kaiba's upper body to the side enough to allow Ryou to kick him on the other side, sending him into the wall. Kaiba quickly recovered and wondered why he wasn't in pain. He looked at the dent in the wall and was still in awe by the lack of stinging sensation. Form his hesitation Ryou was able to grab the back of his head and slam it repeatedly into the wall. By the fifth slam Kaiba was dizzy and pissed

Sticking out his left leg he wrapped it around the smaller boy's left leg and pulled. Ryou tripped just enough for Kaiba to grab his left arm and swing him around into the wall. Wrapping his large hand around the smaller throat he slammed him into the wall. Smiling deviously the albino gripped the CEO's forearm and squeezed hard. A loud pop sounded in the space and the brunet growled against the slight sting that was felt from his bone breaking. Dropping the boy Ryou extended his leg and missed his midsection when Kaiba sidestepped the move and aimed a well placed fist to his face.

Much to Kaiba's surprise he watched Ryou fly across the room where he caught himself into a back-flip before charging in a flurry of fists and legs. The deep cobalt eyes easily followed the movements as if they were in slow-motion. Watching the sluggish movement of his fists he suddenly realized this kid was no match for him. His arrogant smirk was visible and he began to play with his opponent. He'd block once before lightly tapping the pale one somewhere on his neck and face. Eventually Ryou's face turned into one of annoyance with the game Kaiba began and when he spotted the smirk he growled in his throat and swung his leg up.

Kaiba blocked it easily and proceeded to punch Ryou in the sternum where the boy flew back into the wall. The boy pushed away from the large dent. Looking at the CEO he chuckled quietly before giving a low whistle. Kisara jumped away from Isis and landed next to Ryou. "Welcome back Seto." The albino nodded in approval and Kisara gave a small wink. The two suddenly disappeared in wisps of black that smelled of brimstone.

"Seto, are you all right?" Isis immediately moved to Kaiba to check his body for any injuries. The only item found was a small smear of blood from his lip.

"I'm fine. Who the hell was that?"

"More trouble than we bargained for."

_Shuffle. Shift. Smooth._

Kaiba watched the blonde move around the room as she checked his vitals. She had hooked him up to many cords that all led to one machine that was a tell-all to his body. She hummed to herself as she checked things off on her automated clipboard. Moving back over to him she gave him a small smile and pressed something on her clipboard. Small blue lasers shot a few inches from the screen and created a grid of blue in the shape of a needle. It materialized and floated there before Mai took it.

"I need to take some blood if you don't mind."

"I do but go ahead." Kaiba wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not but he had a feeling to just go with it. He was slowly learning to trust his instincts more as the days went on and so far they had kept him alive.

Rolling her eyes Mai cleaned the inside of his arm spying the blue veins and very quickly broke the skin with her sterile needle. Taking a small vile of his blood she took the needle back and applied pressure to the small indentation before placed the vile in a dock on her clipboard where it began to quickly read the contents. Halfway through her scanning she gasped and looked up at the already staring Kaiba. "Your blood…"

"I know; type A."

Despite himself he gave a smug smirk at her look of disbelief. He was sure she was battling with whether or not he knew that O.P.I-Onyx was latched around his red-blood cells or if she should say something to someone, anyone. When her eyes shifted to the movement at the door he was sure she'd blab. He looked over at Isis who was standing in "hospital wear" as well; loose fitting white pants, a white tank-top, and a pair of white slippers. He was still sporting the pants but his shirt had been removed for the placement of the many cords.

"Hey Isis," Mai greeted in a tone that told she was distracted.

"Hello Mai." Isis moved more into the room. "How is he?"

"Fine. Um, could you stay with him for a moment? I need to speak with Pegasus." Watching the tan teammate nod Mai made her way out and closed the door behind her.

"She knows."

Isis nodded looking back at the door, "I know."

"She's going to Pegasus, hm?" She turned her head back and nodded. Kaiba shifted a little on the bed watching the wires move. "What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not sure but I hope it doesn't jeopardize your placement." Isis looked at the monitor that told of Kaiba's medical information and sighed when nothing negative showed. Pausing she looked back over at the brunet and gave a small smile, "Seto, could you make me a promise?"

Narrowing his eyes he didn't like the look she was giving him. "What?"

"Whatever happens, please, trust me."

An explosion of light passed before his eyes before his vision was freefalling through the brightest tunnel of light. It finally dispersed and showed him the images of the white-haired woman, bared beneath him. Her milky hands slid along his fatigued body and she buried her face into the crook of his neck whispering the words already spoken. Looking back at him, tears lined the bottoms of her eyes and slowly they slid shut and she leaned up to place a kiss to his lips. The pressure of her kiss was never felt but from her hands it was. The vision he had once seen reappeared and he relived Kisara wrapping her hands around his throat. A bright searing light burned against his skin and his eyes closed to reopen with Isis still staring at him.

"Seto?"

"I can't do that _Kisara_." The words left him before he could stop them.

"Kisara?"

"Isis, could you please excuse me and Mr. Kaiba?" Pegasus appeared at the open door with Croquet in tow.

More than ready to leave Isis turned and Kaiba spoke, "No. She stays." He didn't like the idea of her leaving with her eyes deflated by his words. He watched her pause mid-step, before posting herself by the door.

Pegasus narrowed his eyes at him and nodded, "Fine."

A few moments later a very agitated Atem entered the room flanked by Shadi and Odion. "Croquet, leave."

The older man left without a word. Atem moved over to the door and punched some digits into the keypad there and the room's lights dimmed before a weird type of fleece shot up against the walls. "What is the meaning of this Pegasus? Why does Seto have O.P.I-Onyx in his blood stream with bare traces of O.P.I-Crystal?" The man may have been small but his presence was so large that even Pegasus cowered a little.

"Atem, I am just learning about this myself! I'm just as shocked and appalled!" The doctor deserved an Oscar for his current performance. Even Kaiba found it slightly believable.

The crimson eyes of the leader narrowed and he shifted them to Odion and Shadi who looked just as surprised by the whole idea. Obviously Atem had hailed the two before telling them the nature of the issue. "Well?"

Odion stayed speechless while the calculating Shadi shifted his eyes around the room. Finally they landed on Isis; the look on her face was clear and concise. "How could you Isis?" He gasped causing everyone to look at her.

Shoving past Pegasus Atem stood an inch from Isis and stared deep into her eyes. The woman returned the look and with a small nod of understanding he took in a stabilizing breath. "Not only am I shocked Isis, but disappointed. Obviously you've been abusing your privileges. From this time on you're on probation and dropped of titles and clearances.

"Atem…if I may interject?" Odion asked.

"Negative," Atem responded in a tone void of emotion. "Now, please, leave my presence Isis."

"Yes Atem." Holding her head high Isis exited the room not wanting to meet the gazes of the men, especially the surprised brunet.

Atem muttered angrily in a language with ancient past before addressing the group once more, "No one is to know about this. Secondly, if Isis is found anywhere out of her new jurisdiction have her personally sent to me. Finally, Kaiba will now be moved in with me."

"Atem I—" Pegasus began.

"It's obvious I am the only one with an ounce of intelligence to handle a simple duty regarding Kaiba. All of you leave." The room cleared out taking most the tension with it and once the door closed, Atem turned to Kaiba. "Seto, I would like to apologize on my organizations behalf regarding the ill-will that has been put upon you."

"Save it; none of this would have happened if you hadn't drugged me here." Kaiba wouldn't admit it out loud but he was pissed to see Isis get punished when Pegasus was the culprit. He considered telling the man but with the words spoken before Atem busted in, he'd keep his promise and trust the woman.

"Sometimes I feel it was a mistake to bring you back to all of this."

"Back?" Acting as if he didn't hear the man he simply gazed at him. Giving him a look of withheld affection that Kaiba felt wasn't romantic or even sexual; but of genuine love shared between brothers. Mokuba had often given him a look similar to this one; however the guilt lining this man's eyes didn't show in his little brother's.

"Please Seto; follow me to your new quarters."

The walk back to the lofts was quiet and though Atem didn't speak, the brunet knew the man was still very disturbed from the situation. He couldn't help but wonder why he cared so much on his behalf? He knew this stemmed past business. Looking up at the long clear staircase heading up to the top door he couldn't help but look at Isis' door on their way up. Atem noticed this but said nothing. Reaching the door they entered in and Kaiba was shocked by the view.

Rather than the same loft he expected to see, he found a large open area. Circular crimson couches sat into the floor making a 'watch your step' sign present. A marble coffee table sat in the middle along with a tray of food. All around the room was enclosed in glass that currently had drapes on the other side. He didn't understand why, but he didn't question it. Moving deeper into the room he found two sets of stairs, twirled and leading to cut outs in the ceiling; he couldn't see upstairs.

"What's my own is yours Seto."

Atem showed him to the large kitchen along with the dining room. He immediately found the whole home to be done in reds, purples, and gold. It wasn't over done it was actually quite nice and royal. Leading them upstairs he found a round room of doors with a sitting area in the middle. After showing him he and Yugi's royal room equipped with four poster canopy bed he showed him his home office, exercise room, and spare bedrooms. Out of the three Kaiba picked the middle one since they all looked the same. He already found his clothes available and when he was left alone, he changed out of his hospital wear.

Sitting down on the soft bed he wondered where to go from there. Isis told him to trust her so should he tell Atem the truth regarding Pegasus? Or was his silence exactly what Isis wanted? He needed to talk to her but there was possible way that could happen. It was one thing to sneak pass Pegasus but another when Atem was involved. The man was too in-tune with his surroundings to not notice a fly landing on the wall in the next room. So he being his prized new guest only made matters worse. Isis would probably get in more trouble anyway if he did try and see her.

A soft knock came from the doorway and he looked up to find Yugi. "Hi Kaiba."

"Yugi."

"Atem told me what happened. I'm really sorry."

"Whatever." He knew he was being rude to the leader's lover but for some reason he felt their relationship had always been this way, even though as far as he knew, they didn't have a relationship.

"Um, if you need me to do anything for you just let me know."

"I want to speak to Mokuba." He felt déjà vu and realized he had asked Isis the same question shortly after moving in.

"Okay."

Yugi led him to the home office and linked the large touch monitor with the video calling the brunet spent the next hour talking to his brother who was more than fine. As usual he believed the man was still at some spa and didn't ask too many questions regarding his end. Kaiba did mind since he genuinely just wanted to see how his brother was. Finding out he was now in Scotland with Rebecca put him at ease. The blonde didn't have any intention of returning to Domino any time soon and that meant Mokuba didn't either. Kaiba even convinced him to maybe start their tour on South America after their United Kingdom travels were over.

"Well Seto, Rebecca wants to go get some food, so I have to go."

"I suppose I'll speak with you again sometime soon Mokuba."

"Great. Also, I just want you to know you're starting to look like yourself again. I suppose that spa is doing a great job."

After hanging up he considered hacking the computer but found it to be a bad idea. It was Atem's personal computer and all. Sometime later he read the random books on a small shelf in the guest room before Atem invited him down for dinner. Sitting at the island in the kitchen he didn't say anything as he ate Yugi's surprisingly good cooking. Occasionally they tried to invite him into the conversation but he dismissed their attempts with short answers. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

All he could think about was Ryou telling him "welcome back", Atem mentioning he had been there before, and Mokuba saying he was starting to "look like his old self again". They say good things come in threes so perhaps this was an obvious answer to his questions? The day's activities had finally caught up to him and he was too tired to consider anything further. After dinner he promptly went to bed, having a dream that held more significance than he knew.

PLEASE READ:

Finally. I don't have much to say since my allergies are making me feel like crap. Ugh. Thanks for helping me finish this Melshie!

This was posted especially for:

Everyone who reviewed this chapter or read it; sorry for the lack of usual personal responses but I feel like crap. Thank you so much!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 12

The Choice to Fight

"_Run!"_

_Looking all around cobalt blue eyes took in the weak rattling structure that was the underground hideaway and wasn't sure how to proceed. The demand to feel continued to be hurled around him in different expressions but the actual need to do so didn't quite resonate in his from. His muscles were pulled taught as he looked over the chaos. Even though the attempts were far beyond lost he felt he had a duty as well. _

_He watched as a familiar blonde male attempted to revive a death body, covered in such horrible wounds it was no surprise the small girl was dead. A black-haired boy was attempting to pull a cinderblock off the midsection of a long-legged female that was shallowly breathing on top of the crushed body of a buff brunet. Something bright that was reminiscent of lightning struck him and he exploded in a mass of flesh and ash. The girl who was on the grips of death screamed her last breath. Spying an elderly man that seemed out of place he watched as the boy he battled recently slid a knife down his throat before jamming it into the soft palate. Choking on his own blood the old man was shoved to the floor where he bled out._

_What was going on? Who were these people? Looking behind them he found the scuffed, scraped, and torn uniform wearing men and woman of Project Pearl. Atem's fists were held so tight drops of blood fell from them. Shadi was trying to pull the thrashing Joey away from the petites girl corpse while Shadi was looking around the room in a very productive manner. Spying Isis she was holding her arm as if it was broken while attempting to stay grounded with the group. A garbled commanded was given from Atem and he automatically moved in the cluster with them that took a formation Shadi was in the middle of. Right before he felt they would possibly leave, he spotted her._

_Kisara was maneuvering through the rubble towards them and before she reached them a large piece of steel dropped from the ceiling impaling her across the middle. Falling to the ground Kaiba didn't hesitate and ran to her despite the calls from his teammates. When he reached her he found her innards were strewn across her chest as if they had partially exploded from her body. Blood caked her cheeks and lips and when he hovered over her angrily she smiled something bittersweet. He attempted to remove the large piece which felt lighter than what it was with his strength and adrenaline. As it began to creek she reached forward and wrapped her hands around his neck. Growling deep in her throat a bright painful light engulfed his throat before blasting him hard and back._

_He landed smoking and in major pain a few feet from the group and Odion ran out grabbing him under his arms and pulling him into the circle before they seemed to evaporate. He was left with the scene of carnage, blood, and a lost love._

_Crunch-crunch. Chew. Chew._

"Did you sleep well?" Yugi asked quietly. The man didn't respond so the boy went back to his cereal. Looking over at Atem who was deep in his own personal clipboard computer, he found the man didn't look worried so he didn't worry as well. Kaiba had had a slightly pained expression since he had come down and joined them for breakfast. Yugi had attempted to smile and offer him extra food and such but the brunet just wouldn't respond. He decided since Atem wasn't paying the behavior any mind he should just leave it alone.

Yugi collected the now empty dishes and stashed them away in the dishwasher before grabbing his clipboard off the counter. "Yami…" Kaiba watched the muted conversation where both seemed to appear just dumbly staring at one another. Yugi was the first blink and give a small blush before Atem chuckled in his throat. "I'll return later on. Bye Kaiba." Giving a small wave Yugi moved past Atem where the larger man stopped him to place a small kiss to his forehead before murmuring something to him. Yugi nodded and continued out of the house.

"How did you sleep Seto?" Rather than respond he grunted and Atem nodded in understanding. The shorter male got up from his place and motioned to the brunet, "Please follow me."

Getting up Kaiba followed Atem through the house back upstairs to the man's study. Moving over to a bookcase he slid a particularly large book out and opened it. Kaiba found it was a typical encyclopedia till Atem started what appeared to be strumming his fingers across the random information. Page after page of code began to glow till the book was radiating a low blue light. Setting it back on the shelf the entire wall started having random lines of book spaces and crevices glow this light blue. A small rumble started and very slowly the shelves began to slide back stacking against themselves till a very well lit path of carpet was shown.

The leader took off his socks and motioned for Kaiba to do the same. Twiddling his toes on the extremely soft material he followed the man down the hall to where a door sat. Punching in another code and scanning his eyes and hair, the doors slid back with a sterile hiss and into a completely round room. The walls were completely rounded, caved outwards and covered by white drapes. The ceiling was white and the only light showing was from the ceiling. The space was rather large and rather than awe Kaiba automatically moved to the middle of the room with Atem. He felt the same plush carpet was below his feet.

"Welcome to my domain Seto." Atem's voice spoke volumes, echoing across the walls. "This is where can leave the organization behind and simply be…let me show you." Clapping his hands the curtains slid back and a complete three sixty view of the Amazon came into view.

Perspiration accumulated on the windows and Kaiba awed at the vibrant colors of the floral designs only nature could arrange. Wild life of all size and creed scampered by the window; he could feel the vibrations from their feet as he placed his hand against the window. A flock of birds suddenly flew towards the sky and the once loud jungle suddenly was silent. He didn't quite understand till he spotted the distinct coat of the speckled mammal.

The jaguar slinked through the brush like the feline he was until he paused, spotting the brunet. Giving a low purr he slowly moved in a small circle watching the man till he pulled his lips back, growling louder and showing his fangs. Taking a few steps back Kaiba watched as the creature ran full speed for him. Rather than dissipate against the wall of glass a loud thump reverberated throughout the room from the hit. It recovered before it began growing and clawing at the reinforced material, leaving scratches in its wake before the whole seen slowly slipped away.

"Sorry about that," Atem said from behind him coming into. In his hand sat what looked like a small piece of Plexiglass. All throughout the clear piece occasionally a bright blue grid would flash or light would travel along it before going transparent. "This controller links with my actual brain waves and allows whatever I desire to be seen." He placed his palm flat onto it and closed his eyes.

Slowly the room rippled and outside the windows Kaiba found the ocean. Waves gently lapped against the edges and the room even rocked a little. The water slowly rose up around their vessel till the room became dark with the glow of the undersea life. The sun was gently breaking through the blue deep and they slowly moved past coral, seaweed jungles, and all kinds of other fish. At one point a large blue whale moaned past them causing the glass to vibrate with its strong song.

"This technology is phenomenal," Kaiba had to admit as Atem's 'mind' took them down into a trench.

"The creator is a genius," Atem quietly said as the curtains slid back in place. "Here I can create anything. It's the perfect place for meditation and recreational purposes."

"I can see how…" Kaiba trailed off as he eyed the almost invisible technology in the windows. He could tell by the craftsmanship this technology was the same found in the room Isis took him too, however completed in its mechanics. He was still thoroughly impressed by their advancements.

"Seto, due to the constant dangers that seem to surround you, I would like to take your development personally." Atem shifted his weight and gave the taller male a mischievous smile. "I've seen you have gotten better with your skills. I'm impressed."

Turning around Kaiba was greeted with the sight of Atem slowly pulling his shirt over his head. The bronzed skin flexed and pulled over the sculpted boy and when he tossed the garment to the floor, Kaiba realized what he had been battling that day in the elevator. "Why are you undressing?" Despite the statement he couldn't help but stare; like a hare staring down a snake. How could someone so small be that crafted as a weapon?

"I'm preparing for what's to come." Undoing the buckle to his pants he allowed the material to slide down his legs before he also tossed it aside. Kaiba watched in fascination as the floor swallowed the clothes up. Atem now stood before him in his underwear.

"Like what you see?" Atem chuckled as he moved over to the wall, purposely stretching.

"Hmph," Kaiba scoffed.

He quickly shifted his eyes away from the body and looked as the room began to ripple. Soon nothing was left; the walls melted into the floor and he found himself standing on a plateau; he could tell for his vision took him past the grove to distant, lower-level horizon. He was surrounded by lush greenery and lazily drooping palm trees. A small pond was nearby but it was so shallow he doubted any kind of fish inhabited it. A few flowers where on specific bushes and a few of the smaller trees looked like they were bearing fruit. A gap amongst the trees caused the sun to touch his skin. It was burning hot; not diluted by pollution or overcast, but as if they were standing under the area where the o-zone had ripped.

"Welcome to my territory Seto." Kaiba turned and spotted Atem. He appeared almost like the jaguar. Atem moved completely out from behind a bush. It wasn't until something was thrown at him he realized the man had been holding two black pieces in his hand.

The brunet immediately recognized the texture of the cloth and when he held it out, he found it was indeed another training suit but it was only pants. "Black?"

"It's slimming," Atem joked as he slid into the tight material. It was almost as if the man had dipped his legs in black ink and allowed it to dry.

"They're tighter than the others." The tone showed Kaiba wasn't excited about the idea of wearing near spandex with Atem.

"As men, we need lower body resistance since women are naturally more inclined to be stronger. This material is tighter because it's heavier than that of the white suits; it's reinforced."

"I don't care if it's made of silk, it's damn tight."

"I suppose if I were Isis you'd be more inclined to join me?" A clean black brow raised in question.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Many a trainee has been easily coaxed into whatever she desires them to wear or perform. I suppose I'm just not as _defined_ as she is, to take on such a task." Atem's smirk widened as he watched the brunet angrily strip down to his boxers before sliding into the tight pants. "Now, I wish to see just how far you have progressed regarding the O.P.I-Onyx shots and the experience you have gathered from your battle with Ryou."

"You had to bring me here to do so? What's wrong with a basic room?" Kaiba could feel his body tightening and he unconsciously rolled his head around. For some reason he was getting excited. The idea of taking on such a foe of Atem would not only push his body but mind as well. He'd have to calculate his movements and counteract with his own strengths. Challenges of the mind were always high on his list.

"I'm a bit dramatic as Yugi has put it countless times." Atem began a gliding dance that caused him to move in a circle, "I want you to attack me Seto."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the feeling of déjà vu crossed his body. "Why don't you just—" Before the brunet could react a bare foot collided with his chest sending him flying back into one of the bushes. He sat up a little and looked at the few feet that distanced him from Atem.

The shorter male's leg was still suspended in the air and his pose was that of perfection. "Never wait for your opponent Seto. That was how Ryou dominated the majority of the battle. You must set the tone yourself."

"I'll remember that," Kaiba murmured as he got up from the bush. His back was littered with abrasions while a few where actually bleeding.

The glimmers of hot sunshine slid through a crack and touched his shoulder; it was almost like a tap from nature when he found Atem not to be standing before him. In-fact, the leader was nowhere to be found. Before the brunet could respond the Atem swung down from a tree and collided both of his feet on his back. When Kaiba stumbled forward, Atem was in the process of flipping over him. Once he landed he began to assault him with a barrage of fists that easily left marks on his torso and face.

When Kaiba once more opened his eyes he found himself lying flat out on the ground, the burning sun bathing across his chest. His vision was slightly blurry and as he slowly sat up, he realized he had been knocked unconscious. He found that odd since it hadn't felt like Atem hit him hard, yet there he was, coming out of a state of sleep. He cursed quietly to himself when he found the smug looking man, leaning against a nearby palm tree nibbling on a fruit found in the oasis.

"I'm impressed," Atem commented off handedly, "You're much stronger than I assumed. That technique doesn't produce a speedy recovery. You've only been out for less than fifteen minutes." Kaiba brought himself on his haunches before finally balancing back on his feet. "Ready for more?" Atem finished the last of the fruit before throwing it up in the air; the carcass didn't come back down.

"You're really annoying," Kaiba said as his body began to prepare.

"I get that a lot as well." In the blink of an eye, Atem vanished.

Kaiba dug himself deep into the dirt he stood and closed his eyes, feeling his vision wouldn't help the matter. His arms laid slack by his sides and when a slight rush of energy that disguised itself as a breeze skimmed across his skin, he raised his arms in an X formation. Atem's fist collided with the shield and when his other hand went to penetrate the weak spot where his abdominals where, Kaiba slid his arms back with force, causing the fists to tap against his chest. The shorter male slid back some, grinning as he did, before rushing the taller counterpart.

Atem leapt as Kaiba punched and bounced off the pale arm shifting his weight. His opposing leg received the force and twirled around, kicking Kaiba across the face. The brunet's head shifted to the side but his arm reached up grabbing Atem's retreating ankle. Gripping it he swung Atem around towards a tree. Rather than fall against it, the man flipped through the air, braced his feet against the trunk, and launched himself at Kaiba. He placed his fists together and hit Kaiba in the chest. Immediately Atem's flight stopped and he settled abruptly on his feet. Kaiba however was now flying across the oasis. He flew past bushes and propelled through greenery. His back finally hit against a tree, knocking the wind out of him. He crumbled down on his hands and knees wheezing.

"I see you're reaping the benefits of one of my techniques." Atem's feet came into Kaiba's blurring sight, "I transfer my kinetic energy through my fists, into your body. By aiming it at your chest, I can deliver it at the time of impact into your lungs. There I successfully cause your lungs to contract, literally knocking the wind out of you. The impact with an object, such as the tree, only adds to the pain."

Kaiba coughed violently before slowly sitting up bracing himself against the tree. "I hate you," his voice croaked before he continued to cough.

"Most people do after I perform that against them." Atem knelt down before him and waved his arms back and forth. He made his hands into a bowl and continued to swing them. Suddenly he flipped his wrist and slapped them against Kaiba's chest. Kaiba let in a gasping air and coughed in a strangled manner.

"Stop that!" Kaiba took in another ragged breath and suddenly his breathing smoothed out.

"You see, I did the reverse by using the same technique. Rather than contract the air out, I contracted it in. How do you feel now?"

"Annoyed."

"Good. Rise and face me."

Rather than immediately reacting, Kaiba slowly stood up before bum rushing Atem. Catching the smaller off guard the brunet punched him across the face a few times before then kicking him across the nearby brush. Atem landed on his back sliding across the dirt and looked up to see his opponent running towards him where he jumped, planning to land his feet into his body. Quickly the more experienced fighter rolled out of harm's way onto his stomach where Kaiba immediately pounced on him. Remembering a hold Isis taught him, he sat firmly on the backs of Atem's knees and locked his legs his neck, forcing him back in a painful manner.

"Ahh, Isis taught you this hm?" Atem groused as his hands locked onto the strong appendages. "I'll have to applaud her later."

"Maybe I will too," Kaiba smirked as his hands locked around Atem's ankles to support his own self.

Flexing his middle body hard, Atem was able to break the hold on his ankles. Quickly he stood with Kaiba's legs still around his neck and locked his hands onto the man's calves. Due to the height difference, as Atem began to spin Kaiba, the brunet was literally drug around the dirt. The leader gained momentum quickly and finally got the legs to loosen where Kaiba fell into another shrub with a thud. Jumping over the bush Atem tackled the taller down. Grabbing his ankles he forced them up by his ears and sat firmly on his lower half. Kaiba grunted in pain and looked through his knees and found the smug look of the tanner counterpart.

"I call this, how did Joey put it? Making you my bitch," Atem chuckled as Kaiba frowned further a small blush showing itself across his cheeks.

"Get off of me." Kaiba flexed his lower half but found Atem's hold strong and because of the man's angle his arms couldn't reach him.

"Make me," that mischievous glint shown in the man's eyes and rather than calculate the brunet thrust his lower body up. Atem grunted at the movement against his hips. "Now now Kaiba, I'm already in a relationship." Kaiba flushed a furious shade and attempted to snatch at Atem who continued to hold him down.

_Tick-tap. Tap-Tick. Pause._

"Trouble dear?"

Malik grunted at Marik's mock sincerity and continued staring at the large screen. "I'm trying to pinpoint PP."

Marik giggled like a child, "You said _PP_."

"Shut up. Anyway, it's really hard considering their technology and magic."

"I could get you really hard with my technology," Marik demonstrated by thrusting his hips forward, "and my magic." He ran his hands through Malik's hair titling the head just enough to where he could bite his neck.

"Ouch—oooo, Marik stop! You know how pissed Bakura gets when we goof off while we're supposed to be working." Malik shrugged out of the embrace and went back to speed typing across the glorified keyboard. "It's crazy how Pegasus doesn't even know the location of PP."

"It comes with his induction. Since he was 'originally' working for us and made the switch, Atem won't allow him to leave or know where they are till he has proven his loyalty." Marik moved next to him and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Well obviously that'll never happen since the fruitcake's a mole." Malik hacked through the system before the screen flashed and took him back to his original screen. "Fuck!"

"Since you're done failing, let's fuck!" Marik lay across the keyboard causing actions to occur across the monitor.

"Fuck yourself Marik," Malik huffed annoyed that he had pointed out his less than perfect hacking skills.

"So you want to watch?"

"NO!" Malik threw his hands up and turned to leave, Marik on his heels.

"Don't make me and your _friend_ suffer just because you suck at hacking."

"I don't suck! I'm quite advanced for my level I just never got my training finished as you know."

"A little too well." Marik looked at the changing features of his lover and smirked, "Do you want to go back?"

Malik looked surprised, "What?"

"You heard me." The larger took a step forward and crossed his arms, "Do you miss your annoying sister and brother?"

"Why are you even talking about them? They're dead to me."

"Good. Bakura plans on finally eradicating them once and for all; can't have feelings getting in the way."

Malik snorted before turning on his heel, "They haven't yet." Moving through the labyrinth the male kept his face hateful while an inner turmoil began.

His reasons for leaving Pearl were that of his own and the idea of returning not only seemed foolish, but nonexistent. He knew for a fact his brother and sister would do everything in their power to allow Atem to take him back, but he didn't want to be taken back. He wanted to have the title and power he had now. Pearl was something groomed into him rather than chosen like Obsidian. Choices were a powerful thing and he knew that quite well. With the talk of the new world Bakura was planning, he truly considered could he watch his siblings die or even take their lives.

His mind was jumbled as he rounded a dark corner and ran into someone. "Watch where the fuck you're going." Looking up, Malik looked at the only female of OO and gave melancholy chuckle, "Did you receive Bakura's instructions?"

"I did."

"Good and for once don't fuck it up."

Rather than respond, Kisara opted for a small nod and walked away from the irritable blonde. Everyone in Bakura's little kingdom treated her like crap and by this point she was use to it. She maneuvered through the shadowy pathways and finally came to a large black stone door with sapphires laden around the handle. Pulling it back a blinding flash of light overtook the hallway before she fully entered the room of white nothing.

Everything in it was white; the furniture included and rather than things appearing sterile it was more surreal. She ghosted across the plains of white and her uniform stood out amongst her serenity. Slowly she unzipped the suit and allowed it to pool as inky darkness around her feat. The white leotard she wore under her clothes sufficed as clothing as she prowled her inner sanctum. Her room was always a refuge for the harsh reality of her choices; choices that ruined everything. She knew firsthand how foolish it was to make decisions out of hatred, greed, and jealously.

She lies motionless on her bed and slowly lifted a paper white arm. Extending her hand the room crackled and buzzed and the hairs along her limbs stood on end. Large transparent balls of electrical energy began their motionless orbit around their energy source and master and at times she realized her power was her only companion. The only other thing that would depend on her for anything; oddly enough she viewed them as her children. The children she would never bear.

The bed drifted to nothing along with the other unneeded items of the room. Being the reincarnation she was she didn't sleep, eat, or do anything remotely human in the sense of living. Made of clay, dark magic, and lust she was the epitome of a mistake. A creation birthed from the loins of a man who stole whatever he could from her and those around her. Why she was in the predicament she was in now, many would chop up to Fate or even Destiny but she knew deep down inside, this was conscious effort. If she had allowed the Universe to transcend her journey, she'd be the arms of her loved one.

The orbs assisted her and slowly her body levitated off the bed till the walls of the room was blurred and she had successfully created the dream world that she often used to connect to Kaiba. She'd never tell the others the resentment she held towards Isis did indeed have to do with her closeness to Kaiba. Before the woman was even given a ranking, Kisara had been there steadfast at Kaiba's side. She had been the one to battle alongside him, clean his wounds, and assist with anything and everything. Somehow it hadn't been enough. No matter how hard she tried he couldn't return the love the way she wanted him to.

And in the end she realized that was where her selfishness had begun. Love was not something that your forced another to project into the picture you wanted. It was something that moved all on its own and rather than accept it as the gift it was, she was always asking for more. Her greed succeeded anything Kaiba could do and she knew he refused to acknowledge it. Her anger overtook her when she found him confiding in Isis and rather than spar in a friendly manner, she beat her till her white knuckles were stained red. An uncanny hatred began and Atem took notice by eventually suspending her and giving Isis her ranking. Who knew it would be a permanent title for her?

Kisara closed her eyes and used her enhanced abilities to listen to the waves around the castle. She knew the time for the final show down was close at hand and that the life she had to take would refuse her entry back to the Heaven of sterile white, but this was the path she had chosen. Rather than leave it at the risk of death, she chose to be a coward and fulfill her duties. Bakura needed this death to initiate his plans further and denying him was out of the question. He was her father in a sense and as his daughter, his only daughter; she had to make him proud. Within a few hours, someone from Pearl would die from her hand.

PLEASE READ:

Oh my goodness. PEOPLE! I apologize to everyone who has been waiting all this time. My personal life got extremely hectic not to mention my academic one. Things have been just so out of control that I (sigh) really just didn't have the energy or time to work on this. I know this doesn't make up for the wait, but please forgive me all. The wait had nothing to do with any the readers or reviewers, it was all my own. I cannot stress how sorry I am and how bad I feel. Thank you all who will still read and review this! Your patience means a lot to me.

This was posted especially for:

Zoelle – I love how you give me blizzards. Brightens my days! Thanks for reading.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I can't stop laughing at your review. That musical thing was too much. You always know just what to say Melshie.

Starynight90 – No no no! I am SO not mad at you. Trust me. In-fact I found it funny at the observation you made. Perhaps I do have a personal vendetta against albinos. LOL. But really, I wasn't mad or anything, I've just been having issues but I'm back now. Thanks for checking up on me though; your second review was behind one of the bigger waves to push this out.

Lace Kyoko – LOL! Tiny cage? My dorm room is like a prison cell. But only Atem can sleep somewhere smexy. And it's funny to talked about Benadryl because my doting Aunt put it in a care package for me. Lol.

Se-tar – I am not going to lie, the Matrix is a huge influence in this story. I love those movies and action Matrix style is the best. Thanks for the review and read!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 13

Level Black

By the time the room turned back into its usual form, Kaiba was laying face down panting on the now soft carpet. The cool air of the room danced across his sweat soaked back and rather than get up he allowed the carpet to cradle him. Looking up through his sweaty bangs Kaiba was greeted with the overly smug look of Atem and quietly cursed the man into the fabric.

"Can you move?"

"Yes, I just don't want to." They both knew he was lying.

Allowing the man to keep whatever was left of his pride; Atem stepped over him and began to exit the room. "I suppose you can leave when you're ready."

When Kaiba heard the door close he rolled over onto his back and groaned at the pain his bones felt. His flesh was bruised without any evidence and the idea of standing on his already shaky legs didn't sound too smart. Rather than push himself further he closed his eyes and allowed the ache to ease in his body. The brunet could not believe what Atem had been able to do to his body better yet his mind. The goading made him lose his focus which was obviously the man's plan but since Atem was able to back up his words, he had been done for from the start. However, he was proud of himself for keeping up as long as he had.

He closed his eyes and took in slow breaths wondering what Isis might possibly be up too. Perhaps she was sitting in her room right now preparing some sort of plan to take care of Pegasus or wondering how to get back in good graces with Atem. He hoped it was neither. In-fact, he was hoping she was thinking of him. It was an odd feeling and it only slightly mirrored the emotions he couldn't control. In a lot of ways he wanted to leave and go see her. That wasn't an option not only because of Atem's orders or the danger it might put them in with Pegasus, but for his own sanity.

Too much was going on to possibly be interested in someone, especially since things were as complicated as they were. The feelings that seeped from him, for her, was not his own. They were another's; at least that was his hypothesis so far. He barely knew Isis yet he wanted her in an odd way. Sure he was attracted to her and wouldn't mind sex, but he felt there was so much more. She was more than intelligent, methodical, and never did anything without a reason.

In a lot of ways they were alike but the things that separated them made the attraction even stronger. She trusted others easier than he ever could, her patience had somehow rubbed off on him to an extent, and her kindness was shocking due to her occupation. The more he considered things the more he wondered how he could see her. Perhaps he should be plotting on how to? Or should he even worry about his thoughts? They might not even be his, but he supposed it didn't hurt to find out.

Opening his eyes back up he found he was standing. He wasn't sure when it happened or exactly how long he had been in the room but his body felt…good. Dare he even say incredible? It was like he had just received a complete body massage that went past deep tissue. He stretched a few times and didn't encounter any kinks. Giving a grunt of surprise he finally exited the room. At the end of the hall stood Atem; he was thoroughly inspecting a clock on the wall before grinning at the brunet.

"So you have discovered the recovery technique?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your body; it doesn't hurt hm?" Kaiba simply nodded. "We have the ability to sooth our aches and pains by simple thoughts. Mind of matter is a strong slogan here."

"I see that."

"I often think about Yugi to heal my pains. What did you ponder?"

"Beating your ass." Kaiba walked past him and entered into his bedroom; he didn't miss the all-knowing smile on the shorter man's face.

_Splash. Clink. Clack._

Isis set another plate in the dish holder by the sink and went on to wash the others. It wasn't rare to see her washing dishes even though she had an amazing dishwasher any appliance junkie would die to have. It's just at times she needed something to occupy her hands with if fighting or working wasn't an option. She had purposely put the dishes off from last night's 'family' dinner with Odion to keep her occupied. These days she found she did a lot of things to keep her occupied.

Since Atem had temporarily stripped her of duties, titles, and clearance, she had pretty much been doomed to her room and private training room. She wasn't allowed in any sector without an escort including the restoration bay where Pegasus was probably gloating to himself for getting away for those injections. Her plan had been to take the blame so she was under the radar, hoping that in that time she'd come up with a plan to carry through without really being noticed. However, the days seemed to come up empty more than her guest room.

Rather than sit around and pout about it she had been training her body, mind, and spirit. While her fighting skills improved in focus and her mind-over-matter cleverness sharpened, her spirit suffered. She wasn't as worried about Kaiba since Atem had taken him considering the credibility that had gotten him the leader position. But she did miss the brunet's company. She simply missed little things; from making breakfast for him to checking on him when he slept. It reminded her of past attempts at happiness and here she thought she'd get another chance at something she believed was lost forever. It was a selfish ideal and Kaiba being taken away was the best punishment given than what happened the last time.

Hearing the whine of her kettle she grabbed a large mug from the cupboard and set it on the counter. Pouring some of the hot contents out of the antique down the drain, she tipped the remainder of liquid into her mug. She sat down at the counter and stared deep into at the dark tea leaves and gently inhaled the steam. Closing her eyes she mumbled something to herself and opened her eyes to the leaves. The liquid began to swirl as if she was stirring it and spun so rapidly it began to pour over the sides. Isis watched in awe as the mug rocked. It finally fell over on its side and spilled out over the once clean countertop.

"_Mish_ _mumkin_!" Isis whispered desperately. She ran her hands over the spill rearranging the leaves and liquid. Still the same outcome was seen. Looking around the room, hands slightly warm from the tea, she attempted to calm herself. She had been blind for so long that the idea of being able to see now seemed ludicrous. Then again, her Muse had returned. Did this mean what she was seeing was indeed true? She knew falsity when it was presented, especially since it had been the only things offered to her for some time.

Quickly she washed her hands and dried them and put on a robe to cover her nightwear. She left her apartment at a fast paced and ignored the confused looking Croquet in the door-room. Isis maneuvered through the hive as a fast pace heading for Atem's office. The things she had seen were too real and dangerous to not be told. If she was wrong, then she was wrong. But being extra careful, especially with how things had been going thus far only made sense. Paranoia was a better choice than to brush things off.

Finally coming to the large door she allowed her eyes, along with her hand and a strand of her hair to be scanned. The double bolted doors began their arduous task of unlocking. Once they slid back Isis immediately made her way to a hall. It was made of glass and only allowed one person to pass through it at a time. Looking through the wall she could see all types of machinery, wires, and blinking lights. The area in which his public office had been stationed was in a domed room where technology met to crisscross through the hive.

She spotted Yugi sitting in the front room to Atem's curtained office. He had been typing on his computer but after spotting her he frowned. "Isis? What are you doing here?"

"Is Atem in?"

His eyes softened, "What's the matter?"

"I must speak with Atem, Yugi."

Yugi paused briefly before nodded. He entered a code into his laptop and the glass doors hissed back taking the curtain with it.

"Thank you."

Isis then entered into Atem's office. The space was almost odd compared to the rest of the hive. The draping around the glass was crimson along with the floor. He was standing in the middle on a transparent dais surrounded by transparent touch screens that he was clicking through rapidly while the piece he stood on spun him around to each task. He was also mumbling in which something would ding in response or the computer would respond to his request. He stroked his chin as the dais continued to spin him past troubleshooting, video feeds, memos, new reports, and other relevant information.

"Computer, continue running system fail-safe two zero zero."

"Yes Atem," the mechanic woman's voice returned.

The platform stopped and Atem gave Isis an unreadable expression. "Why have you come?"

"I…I have _seen_…something." Suddenly Isis felt very intimidated by the leader and she had every reason to be.

Atem's face showed confusion. "Isis, it has been many a moon since you have seen anything." He spread his strong arms making the tasks to ripple and slide out his way. He came down the stairs and motioned her over to his seating area. "What makes you believe this is real?"

"Since Seto has returned I have had glimmers in my morning tea. In my recently acquired spare time, I have taken to trying to focus the talent more. Today was the clearest I have ever seen the future Atem."

"And why should I believe whatever you're about to tell me?"

"Because I have never lied to you; even now."

Atem's eyes narrowed slightly and he intently looked into Isis' eyes for an extended period of time. When her gaze didn't stray he gave a small nod. "Hm, what have you seen?"

"One of us will die very soon; exceedingly soon."

Atem's eyes widened briefly before they shifted automatically to where his assistant was placed past his curtains. "Who will?"

"That I do not know or how. But I know it will be someone on the council."

"Dammit." Atem was immediately on edge. Rising from his chair he paced back to his dais before returning, "Are you sure of this Isis?"

"Yes Atem. I've never been so sure." Swallowing back her anguish at seeing Atem at a sense of loss she took in a breath, "What needs to be done?"

"I respect your information Isis but you are still on probation. Leave the technicalities to me. However, continue to search the leaves for anymore answers regarding time, setting, and who exactly."

"I will try."

"Leave me Isis."

The tension on his tone was getting more strained and she quickly exited the office. Giving a brief nod to Yugi she watched as he stood attempting to enter the office but found it to be locked to where he couldn't access it. "Isis…"

"I mustn't say Yugi."

"Atem won't be returning to the loft until late. I'll also be doing my rounds."

Pausing in her steps she looked over her shoulder at the smaller and gave a nod of understanding.

_Ssshhh. Squeak. Squeak. _

Kaiba checked his reflection after brushing his teeth and washing his face before bed. After his fight with Atem he had yet to see him. Yugi had come by briefly to make him dinner and alert him that Atem would be working late along with himself before leaving again. Closing his eyes he rubbed his face feeling more than tired. The battle had taken much out of him and he just wanted to lie down. He clicked off the light and wandered into the bedroom.

Immediately the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Instead of darting his eyes around the dark he closed them and licked his lips. Shifting his weight to his back leg he shifted left towards the door and kicked. A hand grabbed his ankle but he pulled the leg back taking the person with it. Grabbing forward he wrapped his hand around someone's throat and forced them down on the bed using his ever evolving strength.

"Lights." A small click was heard before the bedside lamp came on casting a dim glow over exotic features. "Isis?"

"You've been practicing?" She had a large blush across her cheeks. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed that he bested her or because he was shirtless and straddling her with her own sporting one of her nightgowns.

"There's not much else to do besides stay clear of Pegasus." He climbed off of her and moved over. She followed and sat up.

"I apologize for catching you off guard. I had to sneak in here you know." She stared at the wall before them and shifted through her memories. "How have you been?"

"Why did you come?" Kaiba looked over at the woman and frowned. "Something is off about you."

"I came to check on you. I haven't seen you in sometime and I have a promise to keep."

"What's going on?" Kaiba was even more suspicious now with the mention of her promise to keep his life intact. "Did someone from Obsidian attack again?"

"No Seto, but something is coming." Shifting on the bed she looked deep into his eyes, "Someone is going to die."

A shiver ran down his spine, "How do you know this?"

"Since I was a child, I have had the gift of clairvoyance. I was trained in my teens to develop it in order to better serve PP but during a certain time," she cleared her throat, "I lost this ability. Since your return, I have somehow been able to see glimmers. Tonight is the first time I have seen something so clearly…it's fascinating…"

The CEO allowed the silence for sometime before curiosity got the best of him, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, in-fact I don't know any particulars. I just know someone apart of the council will die soon."

He was relieved by that bit of news but still a little on edge. He was just glad Mokuba or even Rebecca wouldn't be targets. "Have you told Atem?"

"Yes. He's more than worried. It's stressful to plan for something you're not even supposed to know about."

"What precautions do you believe he'll take?"

"A silent lockdown; only the council will know of the news so we won't worry the other workers. That way when the time comes, their foresight won't be an issue; they'll be more swayed to follow orders in a panic."

"And what precautions are you taking?" His eyes looked across the plains of her face.

He watched as her smaller hand raised to gently trail his face. She rested it against his leg in a familiar way, "If I am the one to go, I will not allow my selfishness to dominate my last moments apart of the living."

"I disagree."

"I do not understand."

"If I am to die, I'm going to spend my last moments any type of way I want them."

"And how would that be?"

Kaiba's lids lowered lightly as the blues roamed down her neck across the thin material of the night gown. They lingered across the thighs that peeked out along with the remainder of the elegantly long legs. "Hmm."

"Seto…your thoughts are less than appropriate." Isis scooted over and removed her hand from his leg.

Kaiba smirked and looked over at the flustered woman with amusement. He felt a familiar stir of déjà vu and wondered how many times she had said that to the FT. Riding the waves of emotions that didn't belong to him, they soon swirled together in a blend of curiosity and desire. She turned to look at him and he watched as she licked her lips making him moisten his own. His body began to thrum and he wondered when he'd be given another opportunity such as this one. Yugi wouldn't return until much later since Atem was burning the midnight oil. The others wouldn't pop in since popping in for this particular group just didn't happen due to duties.

"Seto, what is it?"

Kaiba realized he had been staring at Isis in a ways he shouldn't have. He wanted her, he really did. He felt like a mix of his own lust was being wound with that of the other's emotions. He wasn't sure how he felt about wanting Isis in the ways he did or so blatantly showing them from a single look, but she had yet to leave. She wanted him and perhaps giving in to what they wanted wouldn't have too big of repercussions. Or perhaps he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't being selfish or jeopardizing things in anyway.

"Seto, are you feeling well?" Her hand ran across his forehead and he made a decision. Isis gasped when Kaiba grabbed her wrist and threw her back on the bed with more force than the average human could handle. Luckily she was way above average. He pounced on her and held her arms firmly above her head. His smirk left her perplexed.

"Lights." The small table lamp clicked putting the room in utter darkness.

Since his training had begun seeing in the dark had improved to the point he didn't need the overhead lights at will. Her eyes were wide and he could almost hear the blood rush to her cheeks. Long black hair fanned across the expensive material of the bed. He had seen this look before, he could feel it. However he felt like the last time he had viewed such a sight the moment had been wasted. His eyes closed almost involuntary and slowly his face met hers.

Gently his lips brushed against hers. He could tell she was surprised; not by the action but by how gentle it had been delivered. Repeating the process he placed a series of chaste kisses to her lips before finally locking them together. By then Isis was more than willing and returned with a gentle tilt of her neck. He ran his fingers lightly down the side of her face and traced the tendons of her neck. The touches continued lower; across her collarbone before grazing of her breasts.

"Ah…" The small noise left him wondering if it was a whimper or a plea. "Seto…I…"

"Mmhm." Kissing her more enthusiastically he ran his hand down to the hem of her nightgown. His fingers teased around the lace before brushing against the peaking thighs. The muscled flesh moved on their own accord and he smirked against her lips before plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Isis tried her best not to moan but it didn't work out when Kaiba's warm seducing tongue coaxed itself against her. It stroked gently memorizing every taste bud. The impish fingers at the end of her dress were steadily climbing higher. They slinked under the elastic of her panties and much to her surprise she didn't want to stop him. Despite her reservations on what was occurring, she was tired of battling with her own feelings and desires. She wanted to throw logics aside and simply allow this to happen. What if she died? What if he died? She couldn't risk it. Not to mention, this was how Kaiba would spend his last moments; who was she to refuse him?

"Ah-ngh!" Kaiba watched in fascination as Isis was single handedly brought down. Here this mighty warrior was subdued by a mere flick of his thumb against her quickly swelling buzzer. Applying the same amount of pressure her back bowed before she fell back on the bed. If he had known how sensitive she was to touch he would have used this technique before, rather than allow the beating he got during their spars. Cocking his wrist he allowed a single finger to glide into her moistening folds.

Blue eyes rolled farther back into a caramel scull to never be seen again. The woman was now beyond comprehension. Or at least she thought she was until Kaiba's thumb began to rub his thumb against her clit in partner to his rotating appendage. She bit into her bottom lip and held onto the less devious wrist. Her thighs clamped around the working hand and when he pulled back from her lips, she could barely make out his aroused and smug appearance. More; that's all the two could consider.

Kaiba had to press his lips to hers once more wanting to devour her very need and desire. Isis gladly gave it away by panting into his mouth and blowing hot air against his nose. Taking in a much needed breath as the passion grew, the CEO realized he could smell her. Not just the soap's light fragrance lingering along her skin or even the shampoo she used in her hair; no. Pheromones were being slung around the air and he just somehow could recognize what were hers. He inhaled deeply and growled in his chest when he felt something inside him bend against his self-control.

Against better judgment he took in another whiff and growled again. Isis squirmed when she felt the fingers removed from her body and slowly opened her eyes to find Kaiba's own staring back. They seemed to glow a darker shade of blue and she watched in embarrassment as he inhaled the scent drenched around his fingers. His tongue extended and slowly cleaned the digits cleaned. His body shuddered at the olfactory overload and for some reason he couldn't stop growling or groaning.

Isis wasn't dumb but she had made a bad decision. Watching Kaiba respond to her body in the way he was had her worried. The symptoms were familiar and the reason for past mishaps. She went to move from under him when he grabbed her shoulders, pressing her more aggressively into the bed. "Unhand me Seto."

"What if I don't want to?" Kaiba couldn't describe it but he needed to…fuck Isis. Now. He couldn't wait. If he did—he didn't know the reason behind it he just knew he had to. Immediately. "Isis…I need you. _Now_."

Isis breath caught in her throat as she watched the CEO begin his decent to her lips. She knew if a particular kiss graced her lips she wouldn't be able to hold back. Even now she could feel those perfectly buried emotions scratching their way to the surface. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. She knew then whatever he wanted to happen would. Titling her head back she closed her eyes preparing herself for what would happen for allowing this indecency under her disregarded care.

"INTRUDER! BLACK LEVEL INTRUDER! INTRUDER! BLACK LEVEL INTRUDER!"

Kaiba and Isis immediately jumped up at the sound. The female's bland voice continued to announce along with the loud deep bongs. Isis took off running with Kaiba close on her heels. Bursting from the front door the two spotted Joey, Mai, Pegasus, and Croquet making their way down the hall; none asked Isis was doing with brunet. Obviously it wasn't the time. Level black was the highest and most dangerous level for their danger meter so it only meant someone from Obsidian had finally penetrated their barriers. This had never happened.

Shifting her eyes to her teammates, Isis wondered who exactly would be on their last mission. Perhaps herself? She didn't care at any rate. The focus was Kaiba and always would be.

PLEASE READ:

(SIGH) School is out for the summer! Yes. Here is my update. I don't have much to say other than sorry for the wait and typos. Enjoy!

Arabic Words:

Mish mumkin – It's not possible

This was posted especially for:

EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND HAS WAITED! Sorry, I don't have time to respond to this chapter's reviews but I will next! Thanks.

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 14

Don't Ever Forget

Kaiba watched the sweat roll down the brow of the blonde before he haphazardly wiped it from his face. He knew Joey wasn't sweating because of how long they had been running; it ran farther than that. For some reason the brunet knew what the alert meant. Someone from Obsidian had successfully found and broken into the hive. Who was another question but it didn't matter, especially with the death hanging thick in the air. He could tell the others had no idea. How could they? The information had only been relayed some hours ago which didn't give Atem a whole lot of time to tell the others. He was still trying to figure things out.

The group came to a halt inside the barracks. All around men and women were suited up heading to their different posts around the organization. Isis moved over to the computer Odion was currently clicking around on. A grimace showed prominent on his strong features and he glanced at his sister. After a few more codes the computer system went on lockdown along with any other item that was linked to the system. The doors began closing and opening at an alarming rate while the lights flashed on and off.

"Where did the signal come from?" Shadi asked.

"The restoration bay!" Odion said over his shoulder as he moved to a panel of suits. He tossed one to everyone and they slid into the white material. "Atem is meeting us there!"

The group once more took off down the hall, dressed in white, and glided past the shoving bodies and panicked commands. Isis' heart was pounding with its usual adrenaline before a battle, but it was also panicking. If one of them died, she didn't know how she was going to feel about it. Somehow she felt it was her fault. She should have told them sooner, all of them. She shook such thoughts from her mind; she needed to focus. Those kinds of distractions got you killed or horribly wounded.

They took the stairs rather than the crowded elevators and made it to the medic bay. Nurses were rushing around trying to take the newborns from their beds as they cried from the commotion. Some of the interns looked utterly frightened and just ran in circles till a soldier showed them where to go. The doctors were grabbing their emergency kits just in case anyone got hurt. Kaiba felt utterly surreal amongst the squabble. His adrenaline should have left him dizzy but he felt more acute to everything.

Atem came towards them from the opposite direction wearing a suit much like them. His face was set in a hard mask but his eyes showed a sense of panic. He pointed down a hall he disappeared to. They all followed and paused where they found the man standing before an office: Pegasus office. It was dark inside and thick black mist was wafting out from under the door. The blinds were down so no one knew what exactly was going on inside. The short leader did a series of motions and everyone followed the silent commands, even Kaiba knew exactly what they meant.

The group took on a V formation. Atem created the point while Kaiba and Isis made up the second row. Odion, Shadi, and Joey created the third row and Pegasus, Croquet, and Mai stood together behind them. They were trained in battle but they weren't apart of the main group. Atem glanced back to them and spoke in a very low voice, "Precision plan V." Taking in a breath he said in an almost whisper, "Yugi is in there…so be careful." The team visibly stiffened but said nothing.

Atem counted to three and extended his foot easily kicking the door in. As if the air pressure of the room was off, the dark like mist funneled and began sucking them in. "Hold your ground!" Atem called as his boots began to screech across the steel floor.

The power behind the magic proved to be to strong and soon all of them had been pulled into the room. Croquet gave a grunt as he was launched across the room deeper into the darkness. Pegasus ran for him but Mai stopped him along with the barricade. They offered hopeful stares to the man. The remaining were able to continue standing but now they were engulfed in darkness; pure darkness. Isis shivered at the pure evil that wrapped around them blinding them from morals. Luckily all of their eyes adjusted and gave off a dull glow, showing the room as a colored night vision. No one moved. They simply waited for action.

They didn't have to wait long for a loud stomp reverberated around the room. Their ears shifted to the space before their eyes and they picked up breathing. Was it Croquet? They adjusted their ears more to the soft breaths and Atem's eyes grew wide. It was Yugi. Looking over the group made a cautious movement to him and found it was indeed the boy. He had been dropped by someone or something for he lied in a crater created by a combination of his assailants throw and his dead weight. He was in a fetal position and currently unconscious. Atem held out his hand, palm facing the boy and the hairs on the back of Kaiba's neck stood up. The oddest tingle of energy moved through him before it was suffocating the room.

They all watched in awe as Yugi's body began to tremor before black ribbons of crackling power tore their way through cracks in the floor. They cocooned around Yugi in an almost loving way and shielding his small body from sight. Kaiba found the display of power intriguing. He hadn't seen anyone really use their hidden abilities so to see Atem show what he was capable of showed just how much was hidden in the small lean body. Once Atem was pleased with the shield he slowly pulled his hand back and cracked his neck.

"Who dares to enter my domain?" Atem growled in a rich authoritative baritone.

The room thumped and rippled in dimension. The mere fluctuation left Kaiba feeling nauseas and dizzy. He swallowed hard and rebalanced himself focusing his energy to his legs. Soon enough he stabilized and was even able to wipe the sick feeling away. Looking around like the others he felt it again but this time it was across the room. Next it moved right before them before going to the rear; at one point the power was beside Yugi before ghosting away. Kaiba looked over at Isis and found she had moved closer to him, in an almost defensive pose. Extending his leg he made a move to be closer to her.

"Answer me or I shall drag you out of these Shadows!" Atem warned as he slowly raised his hand. There was no response. "Have it your way." An ancient eye burned into the man's forehead and his body pulsed with power that reverberated across the room. It was pushing out, like sonar tracing for what could be in the room. Kaiba even felt it tickle across his brain curious of whether he was friend or foe.

Suddenly the sound of something whizzing through the space caught their ears. It was moving so quickly that when it hit Atem's extended hand it cut into his flesh. Atem flipped his hand over and spied the item with some perplexity until it glinted from the darkness. "_Fa'r_!" The curse was clear and concise but didn't relay the severity of what was in his hand before it activated.

The dark piece of volcanic glass known as obsidian cracked down the middle and shot dark angry shreds of darkness from within it. It shot Atem back into the glass wall shattering it with his body before he finally came to a halt against the hallway wall. The rock had been dropped from his hand in the action and three of the furious bands took to the team. Isis charged it to kick it the stone away when its protectors wrapped around her throat and held her high before disposing of her by launching her back. Kaiba jumped behind her to catch her and from the force of her body, they were forced back into the others. Hitting the other glass wall Isis looked around to find herself on top of Kaiba, with Mai and Pegasus down with them. Joey, Odion, and Shadi had been fortunate to dodge them but were now being beating by the tendrils till they were thrown into the opposite side of them.

Atem returned to the room running full fledge and used his agility to dodge the black whips lashing out at him. One aimed for his ankles just as he leapt. He twisted through the air and went to land his heavy boot on the piece when it launched itself away from him. One of the arms managed to tangle in his hair and sent him flying back. He flipped so his feet hit the wall and redirected his energy forward. The leader flew back towards the bodiless assailant and punched at one of the ribbons to only have it turn to mist, before solidifying to blow him back.

Kaiba watched with bated breath as more angry black limbs began to grow more rapidly through the room. Soon everyone had an enemy of their own and despite their efforts could not beat the pebble. By the fifth time Kaiba was struck back, he tasted blood in his mouth and found the punch from the darkness had busted his lip. He heard a grunt as someone slid across the floor before slamming their head into the heavily cracking glass walls. Isis sat up on her knees before collapsing down. He smelled blood and rushed over to feel the wetness growing against the top of her head.

"Isis! Stay with me!" Though he knew she couldn't die from the blow passing out was inevitable.

"I…I'm…sorry." Isis went slack in his hands but her breathing and heartbeat were still strong and present as ever.

"Kaiba to your left!" Kaiba heard Joey yell from across the room before the blonde was launched through the air. The brunet immediately rolled cradling Isis in his arms as a tendril lashed at him, cracking the floor where the blow as meant for him.

"Atem! What are we to do?" Shadi asked as he leapt backwards from the enemy. "We're four men down and cannot beat this thing."

Atem looked to find Kaiba dodging with Isis in his hands. Joey lay in a heap in the corner while Mai was on the other side of the room. Shadi was nowhere to be seen in the room but he could hear his shallow breathing in one of the corners. Watching the tactics of the magical stone Atem found it was forcing them all back against the walls towards the farthest corner from—"YUGI!" The man immediately ran in harm's way back towards the little heap. He increased his efforts and spotted Pegasus slowing standing up. The doctor gave him a look that promised of assistance and when he was close enough to Pegasus, the silver-haired man extended his arm successfully close-lining Atem.

Dark arms shot from the floor and held Atem to the floor. More shot up around the group; they created a cage over the crouched Kaiba and wrapped themselves around Odion's ankles and wrists. They were bound. "PEGASUS! What's the meaning of this!"

"Treachery my dearest Pharaoh." Pegasus gave his signature chuckle as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Come to me my Cro-Cro!"

"Croquet is this beast?" Odion hollered as he continued to struggle with his bonds.

"Obviously you fool!" Pegasus held his arms out and three arms charged him; one wrapped around each arm while the third encircled his midsection. It carried him across the room to where they all witnessed the darkness picking Yugi up in his egg shaped safe house. Pegasus pulled a dagger from his coat pocket and dug the sharpened edge into his right hand. He hissed at the pain and held it over the stone. His blood sizzled against the stone and like a starving child; the stone suckled it in causing the urgency of the limbs to increase.

"Pegasus! Take me instead!" Atem grunted as he struggled against his holds. "Of what use could Yugi possibly be to you?"

"It's never been about me Atem; it's always been about Master Bakura and his bidding. Obviously Yugi is more valuable to him than you, at this point anyway. But enough of this, I should be going."

"You'll never escape!" Odion grunted, "This whole sector along with the rest of the hive is on lockdown. Nobody gets in and no one gets out!"

"Ha! You of all people should know the power of magic. How do you think Ryou was able to astral-project into the training bay? Master Bakura's power surpasses all of you, especially you Atem. You don't stand a chance of getting little Yugi-boy back, unless of course you manage to get your hands on his corpse." Pegasus mocked sensitivity when fear actually shown across the brave leaders face, "Oops! Did I say that? Hmm."

"Know you are no longer with us Pegasus! Mark my words; we will slay you and your master."

"Ha Atem! As if I was every for you! Infiltration doesn't happen in one day or one year, you should know that." Looking down at the stone he called, "Now take us away!" A blinding black that was so dark and thick began to bubble from the stone, causing crackles of power to form around it. A loud explosion rang through the room causing the obsidian to bloat and pop across the area. Kaiba wrapped his body around Isis' as he felt the aftershock ripple through and launch them from the room all together.

_Drip. Sssss. Tink-Tink._

"Seto?" Kaiba's eyes blurrily opened to find three concerned looking Isis' spinning around a more solid version. Eventually they all combined to one. He slowly sat up and looked around where he was. Glass, rock, steel, and medical supplies littered the area. The piping system was dripping and pouring water along the once hallways while one pipe was blowing out steam. Shadi and Odion was walking around the rubble with hard faces.

"Where is he?"

"Pegasus is gone."

"No, Atem." Kaiba wouldn't admit it but he was worried about him. It almost felt like he was related to him.

"No one knows but he is somewhere in the hive. We can feel his anger." Isis clenched her jaw as she surveyed the area once more. Kaiba did the same.

The brunet was shocked to see just how damaged everything was. The whole restoration bay was destroyed. Miles of a once thriving medical utopia lay in disarray sprinkled with ground spackle, water, and blood. Looking more closely he spotted a crushed hand peeking out from where the room had collapsed into the floor. A few pale bodies in lab coats were lying around. Some were coughing up blood, others were moaning low because their foot or arm was turned the opposite direction. There were others who weren't doing anything.

In-fact many lay motionless, eyes wide open, with their lips posed in the last breath they took. He spotted a group of women huddled in the corner around three carts of incubators. The carts contained five racks to where you could transport five babies at a time. He was disgusted to find blood splattered against the cracked and some shattered compartments. The women all had glass and metal from the carts stuck straight through their bodies with the remnants of the newborns exploded bodies along their lab coats, faces, and hair. He felt pain on his arm and found Isis staring at the same scene, squeezing his arm in anguish.

"Isis, look away." He took his hand and turned her head towards him. Tears lined the bottoms of her eyes. "Don't."

"We weren't enough; we didn't do enough Seto," she whispered in response. "We failed."

He watched as she slowly rose from her position and moved over to where Joey was hoisting up dead bodies with Odion and Shadi. After a brief melancholy exchange, Isis began helping them with the deed. Mai was running around with the few living medical workers and less wounded interns tending to the dying and horribly hurt. Kaiba swallowed the bile in his throat as he moved over and found a small baby's arm, still wearing their medical band, resting a few feet from him. Of all the places they had to land it would be in the maternity ward.

Slowly he rose to his feet and steadied himself. His shoulder was killing him and he figured it was dislocated. Bracing himself he popped it back in place with a gasp and let out a long breath. He made his way through the rubble, determined to travel the whole area. The sad thing was he could literally see the whole area. Nothing was standing. All of the rooms had been destroyed. The closer he moved to the center the more he found a black goop sizzling and breaking down whatever it came in contact with. A smudge of it dripped onto his head from one of the hanging pipes, and ate a section of his bangs away. Luckily it wasn't enough to be noticeable.

He finally made it to the quadrants center and held his nose at the smell of burning flesh, scorched in the worst of ways. It hung heavy and stagnant in the arm. Charred bodies and body parts were scattered around it, trimming a huge crater in death. He guesstimated the hole had to be at least eight feet deep and five foot wide. He realized it was the location where Pegasus transported out. But how had he done it? Looking down in the center he found a man standing in the center. Atem.

"Leave me…" The leader didn't know who it was exactly, considering his senses where off. But he did know he wanted to be left alone.

"What makes you think I'll take an order from you?" Kaiba slid down the wall of the crater and landed in the flat center. He slowly made his way over to Atem.

"Hmph. Why should any of you take orders from me?" He clenched his hands into fists, "My orders have done nothing but take innocent lives and hurt my council."

"Shut the hell up Atem." Kaiba made long strides to the man and spun him around grasping the charred pieces to his suit top, "Don't you dare turn into some little whiny bitch just because we had a loss." He could tell the man had been crying. "Pull it together! Don't you want to find Yugi and kill Bakura?"

"Yes."

"Then shut the fuck up, wipe your nose, and get planning!" Reaching back Kaiba punched Yami hard across the face. The smaller of the two flew across the charred earth and came to a halt against a piece of fallen wall. Kaiba blinked a couple of times and looked down at his hand; that particular "takeover" felt natural. In-fact, nothing felt pushed or forced. He felt completely natural being an asshole to Atem.

Atem slowly stood up and made his way back over to the taller male. "I appreciate you standing strong by my side," twirling around Atem roundhouse kicked Kaiba in the stomach. The burnet slouched forward wheezing for breath. He fell over into a puddle of the black sludge that happened to be cool and inhaled. A mouth full of the darkness hit his palate and his brain cried out for him to swallow. It was down his throat before he could stop it.

Atem either didn't notice this or chose not to, "But don't ever touch me without consequences Seth."

_Seth. Seth. Seth._

"_Seth?" Slowly a pair of deep dark hues shown to a crying woman's face; she resembled Isis. However the shade of her eyes and skin was somehow different. "Seth…I'm…sorry…"_

"_For—" The strong taste of blood hit his tonsils and he rolled his head to cough raggedly. Large clumps of destroyed insides were hawked up too. When his breathing finally went to normal panting, he returned on his back and looked up into the pained face. He gave a small chuckle, "For that hm?" He wiped the blood on the side of his face on the back of his hand._

"_If I had—"_

"_Silence woman." He gave a small smirk as indignation flashed before her saddened eyes. "I remember how furious I was able to make you back then."_

"_That has yet to change." He followed her eyes down and found the large gaping smoking hole in his chest and coughed once more. "You foolish, foolish man! You should have allowed me clearance to paradise." _

_Tears splattered against the man's face as he forced himself up. He rested his head against her lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Priestess…know that I have been a fool many times regarding my people, my country, and my cousin our…" he let in a series of deep pants before continuing, "…our prized leader. But this was one redeeming moment of my lifespan."_

"_Do not speak such words to me at this time High Priest I—"_

"_Allow my selfishness to bellow in my last moment's woman." He reached a shaking hand up and ran it through her hair. A tear trickled against his palm, "Do not cry. We all are reborn in some way. I myself shall see you again. However, forgive me when you do."_

"_Forgive you for—"_

"_Shhh. I grow cold. Warm me."_

_The woman draped herself across the body, holding it close, before it went limp. _

_Seth. Kaiba. Seto._

Atem remained crouched down by the brunet's body as he slowly came too. He watched as the man pushed himself up on all fours and coughed raggedly. His whole back shook from the throat wrenching prattle.

"Who are you?" Atem asked curiously between wheezes. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"I'm…I'm the FC." Kaiba slowly looked over at Atem, "I'm Seth. The fallen comrade, the second in command of Project Pearl, and your cousin…" More coughing took over; however it was scratchier and more brutal sounding than before. Blood tinged in black poured out in buckets till a large lump of flesh barfed from his lips and hit the level ground with a wet splat. Kaiba took in long deep breaths to settle himself. He shifted his eyes upward and gave a serious face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have believed me."

Kaiba smirked, "I actually believe you."

Atem helped him to his feet, "Is that…" he pointed to the congealed flesh on the ground.

"Yes. It is my wound. I suppose with this type of remembrance I had to regurgitate my wound." He touched his chest gingerly. Confusion was a heavy mist covering his mind's eyes and he didn't like it. He knew but he didn't.

"Perplexity must be strong within you?"

"Indeed."

"I can see how you would be. This reincarnation you have created is more than tricky. Between traveling through time and genetic code you had to relive another life without knowing anything about your true one. And from those few past memories that have surfaced now you have to work through who you are. I couldn't imagine the complications."

"Well Atem, thank you for complicating the matter further. Despite what has or has not happened I am Seto Kaiba."

Atem gave a small smirk, "Well I will be calling you Seth now, whenever I deem it appropriate whether you like it or not. For some time I considered the possibility you wouldn't return."

"It was plausible." Looking over at the shorter male he found him giving him a look of undisguised admiration. "Atem, I'll punch you again if you don't stop."

"Sorry Seth." Atem's eyes brightened further at the soft growl given by the man.

"What about Pegasus?" Kaiba didn't want to ponder things anymore. He wanted to focus on the here and now. "What exactly happened?"

Atem's face hardened and he turned slightly away from Kaiba, surveying the ground. Reaching down he picked up a sliver of glossy rock and held it out to Kaiba. "Volcanic glass."

Deep blue eyes scrutinized the stone, "70–75% SiO2, plus MgO, Fe3O4 …so it was pure obsidian?"

"Yes. When I first spotted it I knew things wouldn't turn out well. After surveying the sight I found how the operation happened."

"And that is?" Kaiba slid the fragment away in his boot. Since a few ideas were returning he knew where he could go to further analyze the item. He knew it could give clues to OO's location.

"Pegasus has always had the stone but was able to conceal it in some way or form. Perhaps Croquet brought it in through a, ahem, cavity in his body. Originally it wasn't pure obsidian since we have scans for that, however if it was manipulated in a lab it could easily morph. Pegasus had many years to perfect it and once it was done, all he needed was Shadow magic to birth it. That's where Croquet came in. He was magically pulled into the room thus why he was ahead of us all. He offered himself to the stone after Pegasus activated its bewitched qualities I'm sure Bakura bestowed on it before handing it off."

"How was it so strong?"

"It's had quite some time to generate energy. It was feeding from Croquet and we would have known that if it hadn't have been for his sunglasses. When offering a mineral your life force your eyes often change a strange color or the whites of one's eyes speckle black. It also explains why his hair was such an odd color, yet I didn't bat an eye to it." Atem quietly cursed himself before continuing, "Croquet offered his body to the stone while Pegasus offered his blood. With the combined energy Bakura was able to channel in on them, not know our location, but channel in on them and push astral-projection to actual teleportation. It's a hard trick and quite taxing; I was only able to use it with Yugi since we were linked."

"Why can't you now?"

"I've shielded him. I wrapped him in some of my essence. I cannot penetrate it myself. Only he can leave it if he chooses to. Not even Bakura can touch him. The maniac will become frustrated by that."

"So what you're telling me is that the shrimps safe?" He ignored the glare the lean man offered and watched as he nodded. "Then why so worried?"

"For obvious reasons but beyond that my Aibou has a bad habit of being sacrificial especially when it's not called for. I fear he'll leave the cocoon for his own personal complexities. But I hope he at least waits until we arrive before considering it."

"Can you not mind-link with him?"

"No…he's out of range. Meaning Bakura's lair is laden with just as much magic as ours. It shields our communication. All I can do is feel his emotions. He's still not aware of what's going on thank Ra." He moved around the crater heading for the side to head back to the council. "What we need to do now is regroup and prepare for an attack."

"I couldn't agree more. It's time Bakura was completely eradicated. I'll take the stone down to my lab," he paused when he found himself putting ownership over a space in the hive, "and see if I can pinpoint its origins. I might give us clues to where OO is exactly placed."

"Good thinking Seth. I will handle the damages, no matter how severe they are." Atem gave a heavy sigh and looked over at the taller male to find him gripping his skull. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just one of my usual migraines."

"They've always stemmed from your mind digging deep within itself to find who you were and who you are."

"Whatever Atem. I'll just handle it as I usually do." Kaiba knew there was some military grade aspirin around the hive somewhere if he was a part of it at any time.

"Don't overexert yourself Kaiba. I don't want your mind suffering along with your body and spirit. You'll be useless to me then."

"Even on my deathbed I'm more help than anyone else on the council, especially the Mutt." Recognizing Joey as a dog felt natural and oddly enough he received a little bit of joy from it.

"Hm. Good to have you back."

The two finally came across the group clustered together talking quietly. They all turned and gave Kaiba a look. They knew. They all knew he was partially back and on his way to a speedy recovery. They didn't say anything; they simply shared a silent conversation. Scanning their faces Kaiba played little clips of conversations, arguments, spars, and laughter he had shared with them. They were all his friends at one point and it was a nice feeling to know where he belonged. All while he lived his other life he always felt like he was striving for something that had never been offered to him. He knew why now.

Tiny little fragments of memories began to piece themselves together under the disheveled brunet hair at a very slow rate. He remembered designing and leading a team to have Pearl built. He remembered hiring workers under strict security. He remembered Obsidian forming. He remembered dating Kisara. He remembered when Tea, Tristan, Serenity, and Yugi's grandpa were murdered. He remembered when Kisara died. He remembered when he died. He remembered when Pegasus joined. His memories were binding together, weaving a complicated pattern that was chronologically organized. Yet and still it wasn't enough. It was like knowing the existence of unicorns but never quite catching or seeing one. He was drowning in his memories and he wasn't sure what would happen or what else he would know.

"Seth?"

Looking up he found the crystal blue eyes of Isis looking upon him hopefully. Out of everything Kaiba knew he'd always be sure of one thing: He loved Isis Ishtar.

PLEASE READ:

What what! I just popped this out like a mother having her seventh child. I am so full of ideas because we're getting to the climax of this tale. I didn't want this thing to have a ton of chapters but make up for it with lengthy chapters. So sorry if you expected this to go to like thirty chapters and beyond; because at this point I don't see that happening, if it does okay. If not, okay. Lol. Hope you liked it! I worked hard on it. Sorry for typos I'm tired of looking at it.

Arabic Words:

Fa'r – Shit

This was posted especially for:

Zoelle – I love how you said "oreo blizzard climate", made my day! Thanks for the large too!

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Glad we finally got to talkie-talk! I was tired of the back and forth motion of missing one another. Thanks for keeping me focused on writing this guh! Also I know you'll peep what looks like Prideshipping in this. You always do! (wink wink)

Starynight90 – I guess at this point it means posting faster for here I am! Usually once I get to the parts I've been dreaming of writing since I came up with the story idea, I'll blaze through writing the chapters.

Lace Kyoko – For some reason I totally thought of you when I wrote that part. I was like, "If no one else gets a kick out of this, I know Lacie Ky-Ky will." Yea, I have a weirdo nickname for you. Sorry if you hate it…because I'm not changing it. Ha ha ha. But really, I won't. Thanks for reviewing bud!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 15

A Dragon's Roar

The small egg shaped cocooned that housed the small prisoner flickered and crackled angrily the closer Kisara moved to it. Since Pegasus had arrived to the labyrinth with the little one in tow Bakura had promptly dumped the boy on her to watch. So here she stood, suspended in her room with the black ball orbiting differently from her other orbs of power. Any time it rounded to close to her it would pop and crack, striking her flesh. Her suit was protecting her but she could feel the slight warmth from the attack and the smoke wafting from her arm smelled of heavy magic. Yugi was still unconscious and she was glad for that. The boy had a habit of bringing the good out in people. She was a prime candidate for it at this time.

Kisara could still remember the day, fresh as any when, she tried to kill Kaiba. It was so very long ago she could barely remember many things from that time, but trying to kill her love was one. At the time he was known as Seth and Pharaoh Atem had just put together the first council to rise against all impeding magical threats, alongside his lands and the next: RR, which stood for Ra's Remnant. She had been found and taken in by the priest after her home was destroyed and she had been an outcast, people believing her to be a monster. A monster for the abilities they couldn't understand or control.

Seth had been so good to her. Taking care of her every idea, need, and standing up for her against the main members of RR. She should have left when she had the chance. The look Isis had given her was beyond disheartening and many nights she heard she and Seth arguing in regards to his pale mistress. Isis knew; Isis had always known. The evil that tremor in Kisara's veins was only strong enough for another woman to know. Women's intuition was something dangerous and even more so in the hands of a very powerful Priestess. If the woman had visions in regards to her, she never told. If only she hadn't bitten her tongue if there was something to tell.

Bakura had found Kisara before Seth's regal horse ever spotted her. He had promised her many things that night in the desert. The reconstruction of her home, her loved ones revived the destruction of her enemies, and simply having her beloved life back. The life she had felt was taken too soon and in too horrible of a way. She had agreed to his plans of infiltration. As the white-haired man had promised, the Priest rode right to her. Sweeping her away and loving her like no other for ten years. In that time she had gained the trust of others and they inducted her into the group, training her strong abilities. Even Isis showed her respect for who she was.

To think, after everything they had done for her; giving her a new family with better understanding of the current times and taking care of her, her loyalties to the maniac would have faded. One evening she fled the palace to meet Bakura at an oasis on the outskirts of town. There he gave her a stone she had never seen and promised him at her induction ceremony to present it. That night she returned to find Isis putting her horse away, dressed in a dark cloaks. They had simply exchanged looks and dispersed to their respective corners.

The night of her induction Kisara had stepped before Atem, Seth, Isis, Mahado, Shada, Kalim, and Aknadin. Shimon was present being the Pharaoh's scribe and confidant. Once the beach front ceremony began, the moon shined brighter and the waves picked up. The swirl of magic offered by the council was so strong she didn't feel worthy to have it. Pulling out the stone, she could still see Seth's shocked and hurtful expression as she tossed it to the sands. Immediately is imploded bloating and flexing till it pushed out with enough force to knock the circle back.

There from the sands Bakura rose chuckling darkly. Power crackled around him and the look upon his features spoke of pure evil. The first to be killed had been Aknadin. The demon had done it so simply by extending his hand and causing what seemed like electricity strike the compliant body. The man fell to the ground convulsing violently, vomiting out his innards before collapsing fully into his own congealed insides. Seth had watched his father die, by the hands of his enemies, offered by his foolish love.

A battle erupted promptly afterwards. For some reason the council hadn't been strong enough against the man. Mahado fell, Shada perished, Kalim was destroyed and Shimon died. By the end Lower Egypt was in rubble and many were lost. Isis, Atem, and Seth held a last stand against the man but Bakura's plans perverted in nature. While he locked in a one-on-one battle with Atem, he commanded Kisara to kill the others. She could still remember turning, facing Seth and Isis, knowing she could easily take their lives. They had taught her too well, stimulated her abilities so the mere thought of slaying was almost just as effective, as committing the act through physical movement.

She was absolutely faded; drunk off of her inner power and control. She remembered suddenly telling her feelings about the black-haired woman. Claiming she was always in the way of what they could have had or how they should have been. She even went as far as to blame Isis' secret love for the High Priest to be Kisara's downfall. No longer wanting to be in the way or have to fight for Seth's affections. It was a strong accusation to make and it was the reason for tension till this day. They all knew it was a lie but she stood by it.

Isis stood hard faced while Seth had a look of utter betrayal written across his face. No words were offered by them; they realized she had made her decision. Rather than be taken alive, Isis attacked. She and Kisara battled but it was obvious who was stronger. Kisara remembered holding Isis by the neck, strangling the life from her eyes. The woman was too wounded and tired to fight back. She sputtered but never once begged for her life or broke eye contact with her assailant. Just when Kisara was sure she was about to take her first life, Seth finally appeared. The magic he used she could still feel tingling across her skin. When she opened her eyes she was deep underground in Bakura's lair, where the man told her the three had gone into hiding.

Life times went by, literally, before she realized she wasn't aging nor was she depleting in her abilities. Bakura took care of her, feeding darkness she hadn't even been aware of existing within. It wasn't until he told her they were moving to London that she thought she'd be in Egypt forever. She watched vegetation shrink while cities grew; she had watched her language move to that of Arabic and found the new currency interesting along with the new government. For the most part, Bakura had stayed out of the spotlight. Occasionally he had stolen here and there and had his human minions to carry about his deeds, but he was rather silent.

He spent the thousands of years honing his power, his abilities, and his relationship with Kisara. He never made love to her; it was always a hard fuck that amounted to her begging and him delivering, feeding his perverse loves. Never once did he say he loved her or that she was his woman. She was his property and he never missed an opportunity to remind her. The magic that kept her strong and immortal to normal humans were all gifts from Bakura; if she left him or betrayed him, he could take back what was rightfully his and she would spend the last years of her life decaying beyond recognition. So out of fear and foolish thoughts, she remained loyal; never questioning his decisions or his lack of reviving her home.

Upon arriving in London the time that passed seemed like a blur. They found this odd boy Ryou who Bakura claimed to have created through magic before dispersing it to reappear in some lineage in another time and location. He never told her why he did it and even Ryou couldn't explain it. The British boy had started out pure of heart till the Thief King manipulated him into darkness. Soon he added a young aspiring couple attending Oxford to his group before inducting others. Before she knew it Operation Obsidian had been created. But just as quickly as his plans began to unravel, RR revealed.

Thousands of years had passed since she had seen Seth yet he looked just as stoic as he had the day she attempted to kill Isis. Isis had an unreadable expression that matched to whoever she glanced at. As usual Atem stood regally before his partners demanding Bakura crawl back into the hole he appeared from. The albino asked him to do the same. A battle ensued and when Isis stepped forward to fight her, Seth stuck his arm out silently commanding her to stand down. She gave him an opposing look before he offered eyes he had never given her.

The idea that they had moved on taking one another's affections made her angry. She wanted to fight Seth now. She wanted to kill him for lying when actually he never had. She forced the circumstances for him to realize his attraction to the Egyptian woman. He had always only had eyes for her yet it wasn't enough for her unreasonable standards. As they fought he simply defended himself. Never once did he strike her. Not until she said something in regards to his newly acquired love did he nail her dead in the chest, knocking the wind from her. It was then when she was down that Seth explained that he and Isis' relationship was strictly platonic. The burning fire that shown in his blues told her all she needed to know.

That day Bakura used his magic to escape them. They had also been honing their abilities during their hiding and he was no match for Atem. Kisara sat in their new hideaway contemplating things, wondering if the decision she had made had any type of benefits. Before she could make a decision, Bakura came to her with plans of infiltration. Nodding she set herself as bait in the city. Seth immediately found her and there she was somehow able to worm her way back into his heart, which she learned he never removed her.

He took her to their temporary hideaway and there she was met by the eyes of those she betrayed and a new comer. But they seemed different in spirit and their appearances had slanted slightly. Their names: Shadi, Odion, and Grandpa Moto had also changed but their distrust of her had not. Even this blonde Malik who nearly clung to Odion didn't give her inviting eyes. Mahado and Seth's father were never rejoined to the group or found. Seth had explained the incantations performed when inducted meant you would have rebirth in another time and area. This could only occur once so the renewed men refused to take any chances regarding her. But Seth refused to take no for an answer.

He brought her back with them when they returned to Japan and there she met Yugi, Atem's vessel of a sort. There was no surprise Moto had been reborn to watch over the boy; it was the repeat of Atem and Shimon. And what a kindred spirit the boy was. It was because of Yugi; Seth's constant petitioning for Kisara's reintroduction occurred. Many on the council were livid with the news but Atem had plans to keep Kisara at an arm's length. She was treated as a guest, not a member. She didn't go on meetings; she wasn't allowed to see the schematics Seth had drawn up for their hideaway or know the location. She wasn't even allowed to meet the new members that were all close friends of Yugi.

Seth put her up in a small condo in Domino City, Japan and only visited once a week. He was busy handling something he had named Project Pearl. Kisara had spilled the beans on all she knew about Bakura's plans but it had only been just enough. Atem took what he could from it and continued on. Thirty years later Kisara had fallen asleep in Seth's arms to awake in a place so technologically advanced that it didn't seem real. Between the nanotechnologies that could replicate water down to a ninety-five perfection rate, thousands of workers and labs to work in, and the sterile white that showed the purity of the group, she was overwhelmed. She didn't belong there, mission or not. She never had and never would.

Another ten years passed by and many were working in their qualified locations. Joey, Tristan, and Duke worked in Espionage and Cover-Ups as upper lackeys as they had put it many times. Grandpa Moto and Yugi were assistants to Atem and Seth, while Shadi was put in charge of interrogation and Odion of security with Malik, his brother in his second life, as his assistant. Mai, Tea, and Serenity were all being trained in different areas of the hospital area. Isis trained newcomers, Kisara being one. After the first time Isis kicked her ass, she tried not to take it personally.

However, as time went on she felt like she really had something to prove to them all but more importantly herself. She became stronger, faster, and more powerful. The first time she beat Isis, the next few times seemed easier and easier. Atem noticed this and stepped down as Head of Operations, claiming he didn't have time to handle all sectors and run one of them personally. Thus, Kisara ascended. Many were beyond angry but never once did Isis argue with it.

Kisara led countless operations against minor annoyances and grew in trust as time continued. She was worried however. Here she had abandoned Bakura yet she could still feel his given magic pulsing through her and he had been silent for nearly fifty years. The woman was waiting to turn to ash yet she still appeared the same as she did in Egypt. Atem noticed this and still kept her at a distance in his own way; one of them was never officially inducting her like the others had received. She respected this for she didn't even trust herself, especially after the dreams began.

Kisara woke up in cold sweats remembering the terrible images of Bakura that swarmed her land of Nod and she knew Seth was becoming worried. She never told him what the problem was. Even now she felt she should have. Then the day came when Atem wanted her to infiltrate OO to see why the thief was silent which she found ironic, living a lie all this time. Malik also volunteered his services against his adopted sister's and biological brother's warning. He had been trained better than anyone and he was qualified since Bakura didn't know about him. Atem allowed it.

The next couple of years were a blur. She remembered returning and being beaten and tortured for it. Malik easily slipped into the façade and became so believable he was no longer acting. It was from him Marik was born. Bakura had also spread another cursed spore, much like Ryou, to reappear and be the host for his second in command. Marik was dark, evil, and just as powerful as the man he worked for. Kisara was watched extra closely but her lie of taking the time to infiltrate PP to tell him what they were doing was believable. Little bits of information were given to Bakura regarding the goodies but none of it was anything he wanted or could use. Atem's wisdom of keeping her at bay had been a smart decision.

Since returning Bakura retrained the girl and Kisara became the ultimate weapon being taught by both sides; she was unstoppable. The astral-projection training ended up being the most helpful. She was able to enter Seth's dreams and spend time with him in her dream world. It was also a great way to give information about Bakura, but much like Atem, he didn't tell her anything. She was always on the outskirts of the organization but its how things had to be. Malik on the other hand was promoted and given new jobs to handle. Kisara approached him once and found he would never return to PP for anything, including his family. As time progressed she realized she wouldn't either. Soon she stopped visiting Seth and erased them from her mind all together.

The day OO abducted Moto, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity she wasn't prepared to betray them but it came so naturally she rolled with tying them up and slapping them around for back-talking. She could remember Serenity crying, begging her to stop, but she simply did not know the girl anymore. Kisara had fully changed. Who knew a journey to Domino City would be their last. Shortly after PP attacked and no one was ready for the battle.

It was brutal, underhanded, and all around bloody. Bakura killed the hostages and attempted to take the others as well. It wasn't until she was battling Isis that she noticed the structure caving in around them. Bakura's architects were nowhere near as savvy as Seth's designs. As she attempted to escape, the others didn't wait for her nor did they assist when a large piece of metal pinned her to the ground. It pierced her in two yet somehow her insides were still attacked, clinging and bubbling out at her lips. But Seth was there. He tried his hardest to save her but in that moment, she didn't want him to. She wanted him to let go as she had him.

That's when she struck out and attempted to kill him. She had only managed in burning him severely. She remembered watching as Odion carried him away before they transported out, at the last moment, Seth ran from the pad. He once more went to help her, offering an apologetic face. She didn't know whether to stop him or allow the collapsing lair to kill him. It wasn't until Isis reappeared; using her own magic to come back for Seth was she able to make a decision. Lifting a weak hand, she cursed the woman and aimed. A large bright white orb ran straight for Isis' midsection. Before she could hear the sound of Isis scream, she heard that of Seth's grunt.

Kisara had finally been successfully in wounding him beyond repair. She could remember feeling the priestess's magic as she created a bubble-like shield around she and the fallen member to protect them from the rubble. She knew Isis didn't have the strength to teleport them out. Not when her love was dying across her lap. In some ways she pitied Isis for she had to continue on with her life. She knew how it felt to go on for years without the warmth of another. Kisara not only died physically in that day but also mentally; what was life without love? Simple.

Bakura revived Kisara using the darkest of magic by having her being born again through a vessel, but through an actual birthing process to where she would grow up to the age she died, and cease to age and participate in normal human activities. She hadn't slept, eaten, or really breathed since she ceased to grow, but she had a steady heartbeat. She felt hallow and often was devoid of emotion or passion. At any moment he could retake her life and at times she didn't care because all she was and would ever be was a walking doll made for betrayal and heartache. Yet with the magic tugging on her loyalties she did what she could to keep Bakura happy, which meant going after Seth, now Seto Kaiba after a slight hint of magic had reawakened within him, making him easy to find.

Kisara had wanted to turn down the job but knew it would only anger her master. Reluctantly she had gone to her lost love, the one she had killed. The only redeeming part of the journey had been when Kaiba didn't know who she was or cared to know. The fact that he had completely forgotten her left her vacant inside. And the only way she could work for Bakura and continue to be loyal to OO was if she had nothing else to strive for. All she had was her skills, lair and master. Yet, her master had always been there.

Kisara was slowly starting to realize it had always been about Bakura. She didn't allow Seth's rescue in the desert those many lifetimes ago just because. It was he who told her to go with him, he who told her to betray the others, he who told her to infiltrate PP, he who told her to kill her once friends. Bakura had always had a hold on her even before he offered her new life and it was she, the foolish one for taking it. Perhaps a sick type of love and devotion had always been a part of her life. She had just never expected it to be so sinister in nature.

"Kisara!"

Turning the white haired woman found she had been sitting on one of her orbs, moving around the room as it did. Malik stood in the doorway; arms crossed looking more than annoyed. "Why haven't you cracked Yugi's shell yet? Bakura wants him."

"Because only Atem can undo this magic; I am powerless in more ways than one."

"Don't start that whiney shit again," the boy said over his shoulder as he left. He really didn't have the patience to deal with her at the moment. He had his own ideas to worry about. Was he really going to fight his family in the end?

Malik had always been the black-sheep in his family so after joining PP nothing had changed. Odion used to always tell him stories of ancient Egypt as if he had lived there and on his fourteenth birthday, his older sibling whom he loved and admired explained who he really was but still reminding him he was his brother. Of course the blonde thought the man had lost it but after meeting the others, he felt something inside him stir. Darkness that he could actually feel move within him; it started out mild till he found it instructing him to do things, things he didn't know he could do or understand.

It was then he wondered if he was supposed to be reborn much how Odion was. He remembered asking and his brother saying it was plausible before giving a worried look. After that day Odion watched him closely and Malik didn't like that. After meeting Isis and watching her interactions with Odion, it was almost as if they were related in some strange way when they weren't. Though he wasn't blood to her either, Isis welcomed him with open arms and babied him how a much older sister would. Never would she admit to spoiling him but it was obvious the way her eyes lit up whenever he entered the room.

That spark he killed to never strike again. After he and Kisara infiltrated Bakura's lair the white-haired man spoke to him in a way he understood. Never once did Atem's concern compare to Bakura's understanding. He knew what was inside of him and even gave it life, naming it. Marik's existence solidified his persona and helped him to understand why he was such a way for some many years. Why he had thoughts of destruction, death, and hatred. Why he was so angry at Odion and Isis when all they had offered was love. Marik was his anchor and to leave him would mean certain insanity.

So he clung to his darkness; spoke with it, lived with it, fucked it, beat it, hugged it, loved it. Every emotion and action he was never able to do with his own family he was able to with this amalgamation of pain and thoughts. Their narcissistic relationship matched that of Master Bakura and his little Ryou. Ryou understood Malik; Marik understood Bakura. They were a tightly woven team that may have been different shades but were all cut from the same cloth. He was wrapped in a garment that finally shielded him from the seasons of life; he was home and he didn't intend to leave, ever.

"Malik my little kitten…" Malik turned to meet Marik's eyes. Odion and Isis may have loved him but they could never hate him like Marik. "You seem…tense…" The smaller didn't have time to react before Marik pounced and took him hard and fast in the hall for anyone walking by or standing guard to see. This was now his life; this was home.

_Step. Step-Step-Step. Step-Step._

"Isis. Stop."

The woman paused her barely there steps and rested flat on her feet. "I apologize…Seth."

"Stop that too. I told you to call me Seto." Kaiba looked away from the computer in the living room of Isis' apartment. After a long analytical conversation with his cousin he was able to return to the loft. He didn't like the idea of leaving Atem alone with the stress of Yugi being captured, but at the same time, he needed his space just as much as the leader did. Plus, he needed to be around Isis. His protective nature over her was ten-fold now and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

Isis shied her eyes away when she found the brunet looking at her in _that way_ yet again. "I apologize Seto, I just want to give you room to…breathe." Glancing over at the monitor she watched the lines of files continue to scroll and bleep with a schematic of the obsidian twirling beside it. "Perhaps you should take a break? You've been working on this for hours."

"I'm aware and now that I'm useful I plan to utilize it."

"I don't want you to overexert your mind Seto."

He paused, moving his eyes to her. "You worry about me often." It wasn't stated as a question, it was said as a very quiet observation. He watched as her eyes hardened and he could almost feel her pull away from the room. Staring at her a little bit longer he stood a step back from the keyboard and moved more into the warm living room lighting. "Come to me Isis."

"No." The answer was clear and concise.

Kaiba smirked and raised a brow, "Why?"

"Even though you are allowed to be back in my quarters does not mean I have access to your personal space. Atem made that rather clear after my titles were temporarily stripped. This is simply a luxury you forced."

"My presence is a luxury?" He watched her mentally sputter before narrowing her eyes in a regal manner. He missed that look.

"No. It is a burden and I'm not going to subject myself to your patronizing conversation."

"Good because I'm tired of talking Isis." Kaiba spoke in a low tone and slowly made his way over to the female.

Somehow her feet wouldn't work and the tall brunet was upon her. She watched his hands with bated breath as they slowly rose and slid along her bared arms, due to her nightgown. Those fingers glided into her down thick hair before gripping lightly. He pulled her guided her face close to his to where a blink would tickle the opposite's eyelashes. His eyes narrowed in to the slight shift of blue and he didn't bother to blink. "Seto…no…" She clenched her jaw forcing her mind against his.

"I need to do this."

The air in the room cracked quietly and tasted of something heavy. The lights in the room flickered before turning off completely leaving Isis and Kaiba shrouded in darkness. His eyes widened more if it was possible and a very dull glow radiated from his pupils and said energy seemed to transfer to Isis' exposed pupils. They dilated considerably and Kaiba's own matched the opening motion. The CEO felt the need to take a deep breath and did so, she followed with her own. A tickle in his brain slithered back and forth before he was able to finally capture it. When he did he felt Isis stiffen and completely stop breathing while he felt the air being taken from his lungs.

A kaleidoscope of colors shaded in different emotions coated his vision, wrapping around a vortex of memory. Memories he could now share and remember. Conversations red with anger, blue with sadness, yellow with hidden excitement, yet a purple like ribbon wrapped around this package. The next adorned shades of green guidance, pink embarrassment, and anxious oranges, but the purple cord adorned it as well. He pushed past himself and spotted other areas, finding them to be grays, blacks, and whites. That was until a particularly bright neuron caught his sights. Quickly he grasped it and peeled back the rainbow swirled in purple.

Suddenly translucent nymphs shimmering in glitter appear to steal his prize away before it could be revealed. With a familiarly shaded glowing purple eyes they scampered away, while one remained forcing him away. He tried his best to hold on, like a dream you aren't ready to awake from but it was too late. The outline of the living room was bleeding in and next thing he knew the dim glow from the lamps were blinding his sensitive eyes. He quickly let go of Isis as if the touch of her scalded him.

Isis fell back into the arm chair while Kaiba caught himself on a nearby side table. He was panting and she was as well, looking as if she would pass out at any moment. However the warrior steadied her mind with a moment of meditation before angry eyes stared up, "How dare you Seto!" On wobbling legs she demanded her body to stay standing. "How dare you dig within what is treasured."

"How dare you lie for longer than countless lifetimes," he countered righting himself.

She took a step back, her frustrated speech suddenly drying out her tongue and lips. "I…I…"

"You've wrapped your memories of me in purple Isis. At least the ones I could see; the ones that mattered most to you. Why purple?"

She lightly scoffed lowering her eyes to the floor, "What other color does one's heart bleed when breaking?" Conjuring up reserves of strength she was able to look Kaiba in the eye for truly the first time. Despite herself, she could feel the lifetime of unshed tears leak quietly from her face. Silent crying was something she was grateful for.

"Isis." He took a step towards her.

"NO Seth…no…" She took a step back. "Do not presume to know how to care for or soothe a broken woman's heart. This is much more complicated than nanotechnology schematics or perhaps even your state of the art hologram systems. This is something you do not have the capacity to cradle."

"Do not blame me for your personal problems Isis. It wasn't my job to watch you in the name of romance; it was my job to be your comrade!" Kaiba took a challenging step forward.

"No wonder you allowed Kisara entrance twice. It must be easy to share a bed with someone who will never fight by your side."

Kaiba couldn't stop himself. Before he realized it he had slapped Isis hard across the face. The shock and hurt behind that gaze was enough to petrify all future words and actions. Staring back at Kaiba, Isis aimed her fist and knocked him across the jaw. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare you speak of Kisara?"

"She's your blunder not my own."

"Don't you think I know that Isis?" Grabbing her shoulders he held her arms to her sides just in case she decided to strike him once more and placed his bare feet atop of hers to halt her legs as well. "You made and still make me absolutely insane! As a High Priest of the king's court I had to be level-headed and logical, but you make me the opposite. How could I possibly be with you if being without you made me crazy?"

"Being without me?"

"Yes. Kisara once held importance in my life but after she betrayed me I knew she could never love me and I her. Those years spent with you showed me more about myself and what we could have been, than I wanted to deal with. Being vulnerable has never been something I liked in that life or this one especially." Subconsciously he raised his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were lightly coming down her cheeks.

"Then why did you return to her?"

"She was all that I knew and I knew what to except. I wasn't ready to let go of my mistakes or admit to making one. I worried about you all the time so with Kisara in close quarters I could keep a better eye on you both. My decisions rarely were not based upon your safety. I know it's selfish but who needed to know?" A small smirk placed across his lips as a look of understanding wiped away Isis' tears.

"So…so you've cared about me?"

"Obviously you idiot. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't actually want you."

"A want doesn't carry."

"But a need does."

Kaiba pulled her to him and closed his mouth over hers. He was really tired of talking. He didn't like verbally expressing himself as she knew. He was a man of action. Mustering everything he had hidden from her and himself he coaxed her mouth gently against his, allowing the gently swivel of their necks to create a small dance of shared passion. He moved his arms down and locked them tight around her, pulling her close impossibly close. Isis' hands dug into the material of his shirt trying to get as close to him as possible.

She wanted to suffocate in his presence and finally allow her heart what it had been craving for millennia's. He returned the desperation by thrusting his tongue to her already awaiting muscle. They swiped swiftly against one another and their breathing wafted harshly against one another's faces but they refused to pull back, for the moment of fulfillment to end. Like a dying man who found an oasis they drank until they were beyond bloated. Their balance began to fade when they rubbed their bodies against one another, too worried to feel with their hands, fearful they would escape their dreams.

Kaiba managed to stumble back into the couch and balance her atop of him. Isis straddled him pulling at his shirt till it tore in multiple places barely hanging onto its owner. The brunet gripped the bottom of the nightgown and gave it a few hard tugs every once in a while. He flipped her onto her back and never allowed his lips to leave hers, burying his fingers in her hair, pulling the thick locks causing her to gasp. She returned the move with a scratch from her nails along his arm. They lasted in this complicated dance of heavy breathing, kisses, slight attacks, and position changes until their lips were swollen from sucking, their hair was beyond recognition, and Kaiba had somehow lose his shirt while both of Isis straps were broken.

When they finally pulled back Isis was cocooned between the couch back and his body. Rather than talk about what just happened she stared deep into his eyes, daring his soul to be bared. After a mere flicker of Kaiba's complexities shown she buried her face in his neck and instantly fell asleep. The brunet stayed awake to secure his arms around her body before allowing himself to rest.

PLEASE READ:

FINA-fucking-LY! Oh my goodness. I am so sick of looking at this chapter I could punch a baby eating a cupcake in the face. Anyway, I am planning to have the next chapter sooner than I did this one. Grrr. Also, I am HOPING that this made sense and that everyone isn't as confused as they were before. I hope this made sense.

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – I hope you haven't forgotten considering how long I took with this one. I love how you ALWAYS see the Pride even when I didn't mean it. Lol. You know I forget about minor characters a lot…Mai was one. Thus why I just knocked her out. Lol.

Se-tar – I hoping a lot of your questions were answered in this chapter. I really felt it was time to start explaining stuff.

Lace Kyoko – It's SO weird you said the mind crush thing because I totally thought of that and said it aloud when I wrote the part. Ha ha ha. Priceless.

Zooelle – Ooo, name changy. Lol. Anyhoo, I'm so glad you caught that line. I patted myself on the back when I thought of it. Thanks for the compliment.

Animelover6000 – I really hope I helped you with getting the plot more now. They'll be more answers later on. Hang in there! Lol.

Starynight90 – Thank you very much!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 16

Plots of a Prince

Isis found herself in a rather quiet food court. A smoothie sat before her as a replacement for an early breakfast and it was barely touched. Many others around her were being sluggish with their food since quite a few had a long night the night before. Atem had instructed all sectors through a video message left at every console to prepare the hive for attack Alpha. When Isis had awoken, Kaiba still sleeping, and had watched her message in her room through way of a personal computer, he had told to once more take her ranking and handle what needed to be done. She had a feeling that was coming.

Unless Atem was completely mad from Yugi's absence he had to force his hand and reinstate her. She was the best for rallying workers and council alike for the best attack strategy. She also was the most qualified in picking the trainees. She knew who was best at what just as well as she knew each of their names. Since given the instructions she hadn't been able to go back to sleep, though the idea of Kaiba's arms seemed like it would lull her back to dreamland. However she was avoiding that place at all costs considering the dream she had had the night before. In her opinion, there was nothing too significant about it to tell Atem. She didn't receive any other world inclinations to alert him of things. If anything, the dream could have been brought on by Kaiba's confession. In-fact she didn't deny that for a moment.

"Isis, you're up rather early." A very exhausted looking Odion placed himself before her sporting a large plate full of food with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Hm, indeed. Atem has given me back my ranking. I have much to catch up on from battle plans to trainees. It only made sense to get an extra early start." Hesitantly she sipped her smoothie.

"And to avoid Kaiba?"

"Is it that obvious brother?" Isis looked up giving a half smile in the direction of her chewing sibling. He nodded as not to open his mouth full of food. Chuckling softly she took a small sip of her smoothie and played with the corner of his tray, "Seto and I talked last night."

Odion scrunched up his face as if his orange juice suddenly soured, "Sister, you don't have to tell me."

Catching his drift, Isis shook her head vigorously blushing, "No no! No…it wasn't in that context Odion. I would never bring up such a matter."

"Oh, good. But besides that I wouldn't want you to rush into anything like that unless you were prepared to handle the emotions that come with it."

"I could not agree more."

"So has your heart been renewed?"

"A rebirth has occurred. I'm considering in what context per se." Taking a small sip of her smoothie she gave a half smile in return to her brother's broadening grin.

Breakfast between the two ended abruptly when Odion received a call back to the security sector. Isis wished him off before finishing her glass and setting it aside. She entered back into her home sometime later to still find Kaiba asleep on the couch. She wasn't surprised considering rebirth of the mind whether it is amnesia or déjà vu can be exhausting. She suited up quietly back in her shared bedroom and headed out to the barracks after placing a small box on the coffee table.

_Knock-knock. Pause. BOOM!_

Kaiba jumped up from his dead sleep and flipped over the back of the couch, intending to use it as a shield against whatever was occurring. When a deep grunt was heard he peaked over the back to find Atem standing in the living room with a mischievous smile on his face. The front door lay in toothpicks behind him. "What the hell Atem?"

The leader simply shrugged, "You didn't answer after I knocked. I presumed there could be trouble."

"You knocked once!"

"Technically twice."

"Whatever. It doesn't give you a right to destroy my front door." He felt a twinge of comfort claiming the door as his own.

"Do not cry over spilled wine cousin."

Rolling his eyes at the added dated reference, Kaiba stood from behind the piece of furniture just as three men in white jumpsuits arrived cleaning up the old door and installing a new one. They were gone in moments. Shaking his head at the ridiculous detail he moved back around the couch. "Why have you come? Done sulking in your tower princess?" He took a seat on the furniture.

"I will excuse such a taunt for now. I'm here to discuss battle plans." Atem took placement in an arm chair.

"Hm." Kaiba leaned forward slightly spotting a small black box wrapped in blue ribbon. He picked it up and cradled it on his thigh knowing it was for him from Isis, "What are your ideas?"

"I want to permanently eradicate OO."

Kaiba halted mid thought and looked over at he usually calm spirited man, "You wish to kill?"

"Have we not in the past?"

"We have Atem but I have a feeling there's more to this than you're willing to say out loud."

The leader gave a deep sigh and shifted his eyes to the rug before back up at the waiting blue hues, "I know in the past I have been against killing everyone in OO since the workers there I see as innocent bystanders. However, I grow tired of this Seth. I want to end this once and for all."

"So by destroying all of Obsidian you believe this will end?"

"I know it will."

"You do understand by doing this we cannot discriminate."

"I do."

"Do you Atem? Or are you just making a snap decision, since Yugi is now hanging in the balance?"

"I would be lying to say his captivity didn't sway my decision however before my Aibou was taken I was contemplating this for some time. Even before your initial death I wondered at times if things would be better if I stopped sparing lives and—"

"Dropped to Bakura's level? Atem, you saw the maternity section of the Restoration Bay. Is that how you want to level Obsidian?"

Atem's eyes narrowed as he regally stood from his chair, "Do not judge my intentions on the same grounds as my ruthless enemies. I wish for peace and survival of my team. Obsidian does not fight for me."

"But not every person in OO deserves to die. You know that better than I do. You're losing it Atem."

"I make the final decisions and if I instruct this council to spare no one they will follow my orders."

Kaiba stood from his seat now, "Yea, okay Atem. I'm sure everyone will back up the idea of slaying children." He snorted and made his way towards the stairs, "When you're done being an irrational baby, come back and we'll actually discuss business." It wasn't until he heard the door crack and shatter across the floor did he know the man was gone. Looking back from the stairs he found the front door once more in shambles. The team would be back no doubt to clean it up but it was the principle of the matter.

His cousin was losing it, bad. Never in the lifetimes they had been handling evil had he taken an innocent life. Atem had always had captives go through the screening process with Shadi and Odion to see if they really had ill intent for PP. In-fact, many of their loyal workers were ex-OO operatives and the others that were innocent they couldn't help, they had rehabilitated and sent back to the real world. It was uncanny for Atem to suddenly want to kill everything that stood in his path, but obvious as to why. Yugi was always the strength behind his sanity and even before he found the boy in Domino, he had been a lot more cutthroat than usual.

It was his lighter half that had been able to soothe his spirit. With him gone, Kaiba wasn't sure what would happen. He was grateful to know that the council wouldn't stand for such a snap decision, so there would be time to debate. However time was of the essence at this point. The countdown had begun and if they got impatient, they would agree with Atem. But he always had Isis to agree with him and even despite their connection; he knew she wouldn't stand for it. Since she led the mission's teams she would probably go against Atem's wishes feeling she was protecting him. But despite his musings, in the end, things would be how they were.

Looking down at the box in his hand he gently lifted the lid to find a card no bigger than that of a credit card or any slimmer. He picked it up and found weight on it and identified the material as crystal. Looking closely into it, he found bits of nanotechnology glistening blue in the dim lighting. He glanced up at the end of the hall and felt compelled to follow. Getting to the wall he could remember staring at it when he first arrived. Maybe now was the time for him to discover what was there.

He stood before it not sure what to do. He held the card up when a small beam of light shot from the wall, hitting the car in the way it dispersed bouncing against now revealed mirrors before rearranging the borrowed light in the form of his reflection. It was odd seeing his lined silhouette against the wall but even more confusing when it moved forward and slid over him. It repeated these actions three things; almost confused that the outline's owner was real. Finally the light dispersed and as it did the wall rattled before pulling back.

Instinctively Kaiba jumped backwards and as he did lasers blasted from the section, leaving holes in the walls, floor, and destroying a portion of the railing. He jimmied off the wall, flipping over a larger blast and managed to grab the shooting gun. He reached back and punched it rupturing its internal machinery successfully slaying it. The arm connected to it whizzed back into the darkness of the revealed room, depositing Kaiba on the floor. Of course he landed on feet. Slowly he entered the darkness, feeling an odd sense of comfort come over him once he entered the room. The door immediately; he realized he had set the motion sensor into action.

Utter darkness surrounded him so dark that he couldn't see the items of the room. He knew it was jam packed full of things but the black surrounding him seemed like it had been created; created to protect the secrets of the room if someone entered without proper identification. Standing there he wasn't sure what to say; that was until a spotlight hit him. "Access Code." A familiar voice came over the unseen speakers, laced with a robotic tune. His mind began searching for the voice's identity until it demanded once more, "Access Code."

Not sure what it is he said in a clear and concise voice, "Hint."

"Future kin codes."

"What the…" He mumbled to himself to such a hint. Closing his eyes he forced his mind to once more spew information. He relaxed his body and forced every other thought from his mind and with that came a revelation. "070785." An almost explosion of light spread across the room, temporarily blinding him; as his vision cleared her heard the whirr of machinery as if it was dusting dust of itself, and as he looked around, he realized why that was and where he was.

_HA! HA! UHFFF!_

Isis watched as another trainee slid across the training sector of the barrack's floor. Her small absence had quickly made the elite groups sluggish and so far she had made a mockery of the A, B and C recruits that had come in. Group D was no exception. While the D level fighter had been enthusiastic in his war cries his arrogance led to his downfall. She wasn't even sweating or winded by this point and was a bit put off by all of the work she'd have to put in, in such a small window of time. It was really only a matter of moments before Atem would give the word to mobilize, if the groups weren't ready by then, then they'd have to face the consequences.

"Please, join the others." He bowed to his master and rejoined the group. Isis gave a long sigh, "Groups A, B, C and D, by this point, I am beyond displeased with your current states." A few showed their disappointment by slumping, frowning, or not making eye contact. "When I chose you hundred, I knew you'd be able to protect the hive during the council's absence yet here I stand, seeing those who have become lazy."

"Well if you hadn't of been decommissioned our training could have continued…"

Isis ears perked at the mumble in the far right of the group. A few heard while others were wondering why her expression grew hard. "Who dares to hold me at fault?" Immediately the sea of white spread and there stood the trainee she had already fought for the day. Isis made a beeline for the woman and stood before the six foot tall female, "Do I hold fault in regards to your fighting capabilities?" It was odd how the instructor had to look up at the scowling down woman, but was still just as threatening.

"No, Master Isis."

"I thought not." She glared at the woman once more before making her way back through the crowd talking further, "Whether I was absent or not, that does not change how and when you're supposed to train. Perhaps next time I should ask Atem to attend one of these gathering?" An expected fear rushed across the room, "I'm sure he'd be more than pleased to watch his top defenses only give fifteen percent during one of our darkest times." Turning back around, she found them all too visibly pleading for her not to. "I want five hours of runs done now. No excuses. Computer, activate Alphabet lesson seventeen."

"Activated in five…four…"

Isis exited through the chamber's door before the whole room turned into a giant jungle full of animals, traps, hunters, and simulations of her to which she programmed with a few of her moves. Taking the elevator up she stood in the controls room where alike androids clicked away on their computers and headset scanners, taking individual records of each fighter's enthusiasm. She moved over to the master computer and monitored a few of them, scowling at the few who just refused to step it up. After giving a command to the android personally dealing with the insolent ones, she continued monitoring.

Eventually her mind began to wonder once the statuses of the fighters began to rise, showing just how capable they were of battling. Since she hadn't seen Kaiba she presumed he knew what to do with the activation card given to him. He had always been a fast learner and it would work to his advantage at this point. Tonight would most likely be an impromptu meeting and knowing Atem, he'd be a little unhinged. She and Seth had been around him longer than any of the others and after the leader's cousin was slain, she was still I company with the man. She found it interesting how well she knew him but still categorized him as unpredictable. This was one of those times. She had a feeling things wouldn't be too savory in decision and her dreams were only making it worse.

"Master Isis!" Turning she found a trainee giving her to the salute which she returned. "This letter comes from Odion's office."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." The boy turned and left and Isis eyed the letter in her hand. The paper was folded five times in an intricate way and inside she spied the eye of Horus followed by a number written in hieroglyphics. Glancing at the clock she maneuvered through tasks on her board and pulled up a video call.

It rang twice before a picture of Joey, sporting a dirty jump suit, goggles, and a very active background of workers and sparks showed. "Ehh…Joey here…" He was obviously distracted and had yet to look up to see who had called.

"Hello Joey."

"Oh! Hey Isis, what's the situation?" He popped the eyewear off and slid something aside.

"I hate to ask this of you, but I need someone to monitor the barracks for a few hours. If you are not too busy—"

"Hey! Mark! Dammit Mark you asshole!" She heard shuffling in the background before a man twice Joey's size came into sight. He saluted sheepishly to Isis before she returned it. "Listen Mark, I'm going to the barracks to handle some business for Isis. I need you to watch over production here."

"Sure thing Joey!" He once more saluted before disappearing.

"I'll leave now," Joey assured.

"Thanks."

Isis only waited fifteen minutes before Joey came in. She thanked him once more and exited, heading back to her loft. Entering through what looked like a new door, she found Kaiba standing at the wall that led to the hidden council room. She eyed his white lab-coat and protective glasses dangling around his neck. From the side pocket of the coat she eyed his specially made gloves hanging partially out. So he had reactivated his old lab? She was pleased for it.

The couple slowly made their way down the corridor that led to the meeting place. They walked in silence, which spoke in volumes of the impending meeting. Once inside the stone room they found they were the last to arrive. They took their designated places around the ancient throne room and had nothing to offer but hard faces. Atem was staring deep into the well that sat in the middle of their circle. Copious amounts of mist were pouring from it more than usual and Kaiba could sort of smell the magic radiating from inside of it. It was strong, heady in scent, and ancient in power. A particular section of it called to him and he realized what exactly was inside of it.

Before the thoughts could be put together, Atem raised his hand over the pit and the all knowing eye appeared on his forehead, glowing brightly. The well's contents began to glow and the mist went from ghostly gray to foggy gold. The room's electrical current rose and he looked over to find Isis' hair defying gravity along with Atem, Odion, Shadi, and reaching his hand up, he found even himself. Slowly but surely the golden light began to emerge and there a solid gold case shown.

There were five sides to the casing and looking at his own side, he found a blue diamond. It was glowing so bright it casted many facets of azure across his body and surrounding areas. Looking to his left Atem was scattered in crimson, Shadi in ginger, Odion in plum, and Isis in jade. The colors grew stronger in their vibrancy and so did the magic burning forth from the cylinder. Atem still had his hand extended and motioned to the others. Shadi looked around the circle with a hard expression before raising his right hand. Odion hesitantly followed with Isis and Kaiba did so just to move things along.

Atem began to mumble speedily through an ancient incantation. The gold box opened in five triangles at the top pouring forth an almost blinding pillar of pure white light. Kaiba felt his body tingle and air leave his lungs, his heart rate accelerating. Looking around the room, he was glad to know he wasn't the only one being affected by the power within. The sides of the case began to languidly bloom open. As it did, Kaiba peered through the light and surprised to see something he hadn't for over too millennium's to count: his Millennium Rod. In a way he could feel it calling out to him, requesting a connection that ran stronger than anything between a man and an object should. But it was more than that. This entity of power had been created especially for him, no one else.

The light slowly dimmed and a kaleidoscope of burnt orange, cherry, amethyst, emerald, and sapphire swirled the room slowly on its own accord; bursting forth from the items of old. Each item sat before its owner and shined brightly, invoking the Eye of Horus across their foreheads. No one spoke as an almost reverent silence came over the room. The items were the reason behind their legacy. Why they were able to live as long as they did, boost their never ending abilities, and bring justice to the world was behind what now suspended by magic before them.

The gifts Odion's scales gave him made him beyond eligible for security purposes. Same was the case with Shadi's key; when one can automatically pick someone's conscience it made things move more smoothly and accurately. Only recently has Isis' necklace offered her the abilities it had withheld for some time. Atem simply gazed at his puzzle as if it was an old friend. Kaiba on the other hand could feel the rod almost happy to see him, promising things for the future. The comfort it offered was beyond anything he had felt and it worried him more than anything.

"Atem." All turned to Kaiba as if he had suddenly caused a scene during a church service. "Why have you opened the chamber?"

Atem shifted back in his seat and looked around the room methodically, "It's time."

A long pause followed. "We do not understand," Shadi spoke for the group.

"We are destroying Obsidian once and for all. The items will be the obvious choice for doing the deed."

"Atem…" Isis began thoroughly shocked that her once logical and gentle leader was asking them to do something so catastrophic. "I do not understand."

"Nor do I," Shadi agreed nodding. "This is barbaric."

"What's barbaric is allowing Bakura to continue his rampage when we know exactly what can be done."

"While that may be true," Odion began, "we cannot vary well eliminate them in such a way. Killing Bakura is one thing, but their entire hive…that's cruel Atem."

"Really? Is it?" Atem's voice grew louder, "Do you all want to keep doing this? Fighting the same man for millennia's more? Consider your options. Shadi, Odion, Kaiba, if either one of you dies in battle; there's no way of bringing you back a second time. The items will not be able to do such a task." Isis visibly flinched at the idea of losing her comrades permanently. "And Isis, do you not wish to bear children? You cannot raise your brood if you continue to take on the responsibilities OO creates. This is no way to live. Not anymore."

"Quit being so stupid," Kaiba finally said. He knew everyone else was thinking it but wouldn't very well say it. But as usual, he had the balls to rudely oppose his cousin. "You're not being rational. We still don't have any coordinates as to where OO is located. What if it's purposely placed in a location surrounded by people? You know what these items did to that city when they were created, imagine what would happen to territory they lay upon? It would cause too much attention and governments would get involved. Do you want to blow our cover and go into deeper hiding all over Yugi being taken?"

Atem seemed thoughtful for a moment till he raised his eyes back to the group, "It seems you all are in accordance with Kaiba." The sympathetic stares offered him his answer. The ex-Pharaoh grunted giving a bitter smile, "So my kingdom is divided. So be it." With that, black tendrils engulfed Atem and he was gone. The group sat in stunned silence at the use of the shadow magic. Perhaps they had just pissed off the wrong person.

PLEASE READ:

(brushes dust off the fic) Hi! Hello. Hey. Greetings. So, I finally posted. Huzzah on pita bread! I feel like I felt like I was trudging through neck deep mud while trying to piece this particular chapter together, thus why it took so long. But as usual, I can only hope it was worth the wait. I'm already working on the next chapter so I'm hoping it won't take me as long as with this one.

This was posted especially for:

For everyone who reviewed and waited for this chapter! Thanks everyone!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 17

The Moment Has Come

"Has he been located?"

Odion gave a long sigh and shook his head, "Our sensors detected the magic and movement given, so we're aware that he's still present in the hive." He watched as his revived superior cursed under his breath. "Do not worry, we'll continue heavy surveillance."

"Good. Kaiba out." Kaiba ended the transmission and settled into his large office chair scowling at the default screen of his large personal computer. Looking around the room he wondered just where exactly Atem could be. He and the others had spent the past few hours scouring places many didn't know about to find the man and he had yet to turn up. Even he had run out of possible locations Atem had fled to but as long as Odion's sensors showed that his cousin was still within PP he would allow him to pout.

He was more than little annoyed their so called fearless leader was acting as an angry child. How dare he not get his way and go hideaway to his "fort". He imagined Atem sulking behind Power Ranger blankets hung from an old wooden bunk bed. He couldn't deny the smirk that graced his lips for the moment. It quickly shriveled into a frown. He was putting his responsibilities aside in choice of his feelings; that's something a leader shouldn't consider if they ever want the respect of their team. Everyone was losing morale and wasn't too sure of what to do at this point. Kaiba had already decided that if Atem didn't return within twenty-four hours he would assume control and organize accordingly.

Through his extensive research on the stone, that he held in his hand at the very moment, he found that the particular obsidian was freshly made. Meaning within the past two decades. Investigating further he found dried particles of a certain type of moss that was reminiscent of the earth deposits found in the country side of Hekla, Iceland. There sat Mount Hekla; Iceland's most active volcanoes. The last eruption Mount Hekla produced was on February 26, 2000 at 18:18 and lasted until March 8th. Four stages of eruption had occurred which meant obsidian was abundant. And it was believable that Bakura had been marinating the stone in his power for those ten years. Thus why the stone had been powerful enough to create a portal to transport Pegasus and Croquet to his hideaway. Croquet offering his own life essence only added to it.

Kaiba swiveled his chair around, leaning forward from the back. He placed the stone back in the stand, his desk light shining through the stone; casting facets of darkness across the opposing wall. Occasionally it would twitch moving the display on its own. Dark magic was still within it considering its origins but considering his own abilities it subsided in his presence. He shifted back into his chair and continued to eye it, wondering if his assumptions were true. If they were, did it mean Bakura was deep within the volcano? If so, the diabolical psycho was more cliché than he knew.

"Seto?"

Kaiba moved his chair around, looking down over the metal railing that went around the second floor of his personal quarters. Down below Isis stood on the lower level appearing shy in stance and virginal in wear. Her hands were linked at the fingers before her with her feet pressed together. He found she had changed since she was now wearing a basic teal strapless dress with her hair long and free, waving down her back and over her shoulders. He pressed a button on his keypad and felt as the silent machinery moved the platform down to settle back on the ground floor.

"How were the barracks?"

"Improving." Isis shifted her eyes around the room, too intimidated to look him in his changed eyes. Not to mention her curiosity was getting the best of her. She hadn't stepped foot into Kaiba's lab since he died. It didn't feel right and even now she felt like she was imposing. However he had left the door unlocked; perhaps he didn't mind.

She could see he had already changed the structure and design. It was a round dome shaped room with two levels. The first appeared as a mass lab where long steel tables were laden with chemicals, machinery, technology, etc. Behind the walls was concealed machinery that he controlled from the slightly elevated circular office like area that sat in the middle of the lair. There sat a large master computer that controlled everything from his room to the very hive. Considering his status he could choose what cameras did what or what labs could use what equipment. From there he could also monitor his lab work and run multiple tasks at a time.

Those tasks were stored and kept on the second level where he had just ascended from. Once the center area rose to the top, three walkways would protrude from the main area to connect with the circular level. He had past prototypes of battle gear, stored obsidian used over the centuries, collectables and other items some would find bizarre while others would be swept away by their sheer rarity. Isis found the room to be a speck of what went on in Kaiba's complicated genius. Never would she understand it fully and that was fine with her. Learning new things about the one she cared for only intensified her hunger for his interaction and presence.

"The groups are organizing for defense and movement. I decided to take such matters into my own hands. If Atem is viewed as unfit to lead..." Her eyes drifted down his form in an analytical way before looking back into his eyes, "Will you assume what's given?"

"Obviously." Kaiba rose from his chair adjusting the white lab-coat he was sporting. He removed the gloves from his hands and moved past her to rest them among other clothing items. He also removed the coat. "Unlike Atem, I'm willing to accept my responsibilities despite the stakes." Against his better judgment he shifted his eyes towards her before quickly slanting them a different direction.

She pretended not to notice, "I see. I'm happy to know what." Isis eyed Kaiba's back as he moved about his area cleaning up items. Her fingertips twitched from the view; how she wanted to hold him. Even if it was only for a moment, she wanted to allow her emotions to get the best of her and overtake every nerve in her body. Rather than give into her overly sentimental side she took a step back.

Kaiba had been sensing the indecision in Isis since she had stepped into his personal area. Now he could hear the bare foot slowly lift before being placed back on the metal floor with an almost silent air. "What's the problem?"

"Have you been training?"

"That wasn't the question."

"It is now. Have you been training Kaiba?"

Kaiba turned around this time and scowled at the woman. What was her issue? "I haven't made time; I think there's more important things to worry about than whether or not I can snap a neck."

"In some ways I can agree but when it comes down to facing our foes, I believe you'll feel better knowing how to snap a neck properly."

"Hm." He crossed his arms and moved across the room in a deliberately slow way, watching her squirm under his thought out steps. Standing before her, he towered over her and watched as she eyed the collar of his shirt, where he somehow managed to spill a chemical that permanently stained it. He always wore these types of shirts under his lab-coat as an extra precaution when working. It made no sense to put something in harm's way of being stained. Pausing in his ideas he watched as her toes twiddled against the floor before curling and relaxing. "Isis, why don't you relax."

"Seto," her tone was dark, "Someone will die. Who? It's not known as of yet but we have to do all we can to prevent it. If you are wounded beyond the medical attention we can offer-"

"You're so damn dramatic." His tone was almost teasing.

"Perhaps; but I prefer cautious."

"Hm, you would." Extending his index and middle finger he drug it along the line of her face, smoothing past her ear where he tucked her hair behind it. It continued down along her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her bare skin under his fingertips. Not to mention the shivers he received. Affection had never been his forte but with Isis he felt like it had been ages since he had touched her. To some extent, the ideas were true.

"I'm simply trying to ensure the safety of all teammates, you being included." She lightly side stepped the touch. Her eyes shifted across the room to one of their first battle suits rather than focus on the scowl he was now sporting. "I believe I must go. Much needs to be done."

Kaiba watched her turn and waited until that moment before reaching out and twirling her back to face him. "What's with you?"

"Nothing Seto." She could admit it. She could tell him she was having hard time separating her heart from the impending mission. She knew for a fact this would be an end all for most things. If he was one, she would not be able to forgive herself a second time for allowing it to happen. She knew he read right through her steely expression but despite it, allowed her to leave. Once the door to his lab slid closed she moved to her large closet. Leaning against her punching bag she quickly remembered a promise made and was more than bent on keeping it.

_Crackle. Buzz. Crackle._

Kisara eyed the small egg-shaped capsule once more. She shifted around her domain and took purchase upon one of the rotating orbs, riding it around Yugi whom had still not yet awoken. Bakura's instructions had held strong to simply watch over the small boy and she had done just that. However, her curiosity had been captured when the energy shrouding Yugi in safety had crackled, flexed and hummed. It was as in the source of the power had taken a blow, wavering in its purpose. She had been contemplating on whether or not to tell her Master. It almost felt like the shield had weakened but she wasn't sure.

If it was weaker, she didn't want to exactly tell them. She wanted to withhold the information. Perhaps even appear as a hero in Bakura's eyes whenever she offered the news at the most opportune moment. She was sure that wouldn't occur since it was rare that Bakura had any praise to ever off anything she did. Her room flexed and her energy crackled more than usual. Maybe keeping the information was more helpful to her own personal vengeance than the supposed group effort they were supposed to be creating.

"Agitated?"

Kisara turned to find Bakura hovering on one of her energy orbs. _Her_ energy orbs. Anyone who did such a feat ended up as ash on the floor. Yet here he orbited with her. "What would make you say that?"

He chuckled holding up his hand. There on the back of it sat a very obvious burn. "Somehow one of my bedroom lights singed me. I decided it was best to see why such a thing happened?"

She inwardly cursed at her lack of control. Bakura always bound her spirit and a portion of her energy to whatever structure they decided on. It was because of her they had all the power they did to have lights, amenities, technology, etc. For all that she supplied along with fighting her ass off, she was sure unappreciated. But this was the curse she put upon herself. "I apologize. I was thinking of Atem."

He seemed to buy this for he didn't attack her physically or verbally. He simply made a noise of disgust and stared deeper into Yugi's egg. Bakura's hate from Atem rivaled that of any. It was something so dark, deep, and searing that if it could be harbored as raw energy it would destroy this Universe and the next. All were aware and were hesitant in pushing his buttons too far. He was unpredictable to the point most rather follow than be neutral and not know firsthand of when he would finally explode.

"Do not let it happen-" Bakura paused in mid thought. He inhaled deeply and eyed Yugi's shell before reaching his hand out, allowing his palm to bleed red from Atem's rebelling magic. Pulling back his palm he licked the traces of his essence and chuckled. "Time already?" In a flash of darkness he was gone.

Kisara bit her lip and looked back at Yugi. He knew. Bakura knew Atem's magic had flexed. Somehow he knew of the disturbance amongst PP, whatever it may be. She felt a twinge in her spine and she felt him giving her instructions rather than hear them. She stood upon her orb and raised her hands high, organizing the balls in a certain order. She than pushed her hands outward. The power pushed to a certain level before exploding. Her eyes glowed white not only from the show of power but for her eyesight's own safety. In that moment she felt a spiritual hand wrap around her neck and squeeze. It squeeze her spirit till the point her power dimmed before giving out all together, sending her free falling to the floor before.

Eventually her eyes opened to find everything back to normal. Yugi was still unconscious and she was once more orbiting her room. Bakura's bidding was done. The war was upon them and to say she wasn't worried was a lie. Things were to finish now. Games were of the past and much like a child, she missed playing them. Adult ways of finishing things had never been appealing. At least tag spoke of longevity along with hide and go seek. However war always had a victor and a loser. Considering her current status she was sure she would be living her last days and hours soon. It was for the best she supposed.

_Click. Tap. Pause._

Malik halted his typing when he watched their shields get surpassed by a burst of energy. A signal in-fact. Quickly he tracked it and found it came from Kisara's room from an outside force. Bakura. It lasted for only a tenth of a second but that was long enough. Bakura had given away their location of purpose. It was only a matter of time now of when PP would process the breadcrumb and would eventually assemble. But the question was: was Malik ready to face off against his brother and sister?

He had often considered the factor of fighting Odion and Isis to the death but had always had something inside him that halted him from attempting. He cursed his soft heart and hoped that he would be able to summon enough anger when the time called for it. He couldn't let Bakura down how he had with Atem...not that it mattered. He quickly went to clicking around on his computer and his sensors showed that something had received their signal. What or where was still a mystery but Malik knew it was PP. He rose and looked around at the somewhat anxious looking workers and gave them a look.

"It's time..."

_DONG DONG DONG_

Project Pearl stood stark still. No one moved, spoke, or even continued with their duties when the sensors continued to give a ring they hadn't heard in quite some time. All had stopped and watched as the screens had dropped down showing a red blip over Europe on the map given. Even the corner camera view of Odion showed a surprised man. He swallowed and clicked around to find it was indeed real; a legit signal. They had given up their locations. Quickly he turned his camera off and left the screens down for all to still take in what had occurred.

All stood still waiting for that brave baritone to ring across the speakers for instructions and a status update but nothing came. So the apprehension grew; where was Atem? Wasn't this the moment where he needed to show the most? The moment where he pointed out duties in a way that left everyone relaxed about the idea of possibly dying? They had already had one attack and the idea of one being more catastrophic than the last was a terrible idea. The maternity ward was still being rebuilt. Workers from all sectors began to swap anxious looks and adjust their clothing in fear.

"Attention Project Pearl..." Sighs of relief came across a few before confusion. Kaiba's face blipped in the corner showing a very serious look. "As of now Atem has appointed me as your commanding officer. I have sent all important information to your superiors. Prepare for launch on my word." Once more the hive went back to normal or as normal as a frenzy could be.

_Shift. Enter. Send._

Isis looked around the barracks with a stern face and instructed her troops with the information given through her clipboard. She immediately instructed group A and B to rigorous training while the others were set a battle posts and swapped out only for training and a short break. If they were to leave soon, she had to make sure her soldiers were in place. However in the back of her mind she wondered if Atem would go with them. If not the hive would be more than protected however the group might suffer. Sighing at the idea she focused on her duties; now was not the time to consider the worst.

It wasn't until hours later Isis returned to her designated space. The light's by her comrade's doors showed that they still had yet to return to their homes. Pegasus' room was gone and the light by Atem's flickered from magic more so than the need for a bulb replacement. She looked around the round room as if he was hiding in the rafters or a corner and she just could not see them. They needed his wisdom and guidance yet here he was, gone with no one being able to pinpoint his location. OO had given up their location, now was the time to show his face so he could personally save Yugi and ensure the safety of his team as well as the world. It was an understatement to say she was disappointed in Atem. Looking up at her door she knew just how much the heart got in the way of duties. Tonight would show her one of many compromises.

Entering the home she moved straight to Kaiba's lab to find him doing multiple tasks in a calmed composed manner. He had activated his Task Pod, as they were named by the scientist. Much how in Atem's office he had a platform surrounded by glass, holding multiple screens, working a super computer the world was not ready for, Kaiba also had one in his lab. She watched as the platform slowly spun; Kaiba robotically moved through them, relaying information and programming systems. It was always fascinating to watch a genius work. She stood there a few moments longer and found he wouldn't stop, he continued completely ignoring her till the point Isis was beginning to believe he didn't know she was present. But that was impossible considering. "Seto?"

"Yes?"

Isis would have jumped out of her skin if it hadn't have been for her training. Turning around she found Kaiba standing at one of his tables off in the corner working on something. "Hologram." Isis double checked the "Kaiba" doing the tasks and clarified this when he continued on without emotion. Turning around facing the real Kaiba she found their expressions didn't differ however the new leader's eyes held that of ambition.

"Did you want something Isis?" He looked at her from over his shoulder, his fingers continuing whatever he was doing.

"I-" Why had she come in? Already her mind was making her forget as a defense mechanism to what she needed to do. What she needed to tell him. "I have a suggestion for the mission."

He once more faced his equipment, "Speak."

"In light of Atem's absence, you would be needed here."

"On what grounds?"

"Leadership and morale. If Atem is to resurface it will be to help Yugi. That way, you'll be needed here rather than to lead the group."

Kaiba dropped what he was doing causing it to clatter to the table. Despite her training she jumped at the noise. He spun around, "Spit. It. Out, Isis. Just say it. Stop playing this fucking games. Atem is currently being a whiney princess; someone around here has to lead Pearl and that automatically means me. If you don't like it, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is! You can for once stop being so stubborn and listen to me!" Isis took a step forward. Despite the heated quality of their words no one had yet to actually raise their voice. "I have no apologies to give for being concerned for your life. Remember my promise? I intend to keep it whether you like it or not."

"Well forget that damn promise! If I'm the one to die then I die."

"I CAN'T WATCH YOU DIE AGAIN!" Isis knew she was getting hysterical but she couldn't stop herself. "I love you Seto! I love you too...too..._damn_ much too watch you perish..._tool il 'umr_."

Kaiba simply stood there watching as inner turmoil bubbled her lips in complex Arabic. She was babbling to herself and he wondered if she had cracked. He assumed so when she turned and tried to leave as if the conversation had never happened. But rather than let her walk away from him yet again, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her into his embrace. Kissing her like his life depended on it, he forced himself to meet her halfway and somehow he was able to sense her mood shift. A smell hit his nose and the need to claim once more overtook him. A growl came to his throat and she returned it.

He felt like there wasn't enough time and he forced her over to the closest table. There he knocked everything off of it and shoved her on top of the cool surface. The cold steel steamed against her body however neither of them noticed. Kaiba leaned over her, sweat dripped down his brow and he couldn't seem to find what he wanted to do first. So he continued to kiss her as if it was the last time. The last time he'd be able to shove his tongue into her mouth and dominate her. The last time he could make her moan and shake till the point the tools on the table clacked back and forth.

"Ah, Seto." Isis gasped when his lips left hers, taking a piece of her essence, leaving her breathless.

He leaned down and laved her neck with his tongue, marking it before sucking on the given section. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark before continuing on. In his voyage down his simultaneously pulled her dress down. The soft material was easy to remove and he placed it on the floor before gazing down at her body, enjoying the virginal blush that graced her cheeks. He went to remove his shirt but he felt he took longer than needed; but he couldn't help it since he didn't want to take his eyes off of Isis. Eventually it joined the dress as well as his pants.

For the first time Isis was able to thoroughly take in the hard lithe body that was Seto Kaiba. The broad shoulders connected to defined arms, where the tendons were currently bulging along with the veins that were working as furiously as her own. His torso was hard yet left semi-outlines of abs and defined pectorals. Cutting down further she view the V shaped body disappearing into what she thought was underwear but there was none to be found. Only his very large, prominent excited erection. She licked her lips at the sight and blushed further with the desires that overtook her.

"Take off your underwear."

Isis fogged mine hiccupped and attempted to comprehend. "Pardon?"

"Take them off now." His tone was so deep and demanding she couldn't help but listen. She shakily unclasped her bra and went to remove it when he held up his hands, "Slower." Swallowing she followed through and sensually removed the garment before silkily sliding her panties down her legs. He quickly retrieved them and tossed them aside was well.

Immediately Kaiba clasped his mouth to her bosom he had been staring at for too long. Fawning after even. He gripped them desperately and sucked hard on the caramel skin, wanting to cover it in deep purple marks. His erection thumped when she let loose a whine and her whole body shook atop of the steal table. As much as he wanted to taste all over her body, the need to plunge himself beyond her depths was overpowering his mind and he felt her desire grow for the same need, the more he touched her. The very pads of his fingers were set ablaze with sensation.

"Touch-me-touch-me-touch-me-touch-me," Isis quietly chanted as she squirmed along the table, eyes clenched closed.

Her back bowed as his touch became harsher; kneading flesh painfully good and raking his nails down her body. Unexpectedly Isis shot up grabbing his wrists in a strong hold. She locked her legs around his midsection and forced his pelvis to collide with his own. A loud gasp left her lips at the feel of his harden flesh pressing against her more than ready area. Her tongue met his before their lips and they allowed the tongue thrashing while their bodies naturally rutted against one another. Isis moaned unintelligibly to Kaiba whom somehow got the message and made little time of gliding his appendage into her body.

The woman bit down into the brunet's shoulder as he started a harsh pace. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her nails dug so deep into his biceps she was sure blood would be present. She clung around his neck, attempting to keep herself upright but the way he was forcing her body back and forth, causing an electric trail of ecstasy to shoot up her spine, it was a losing battle. Lazily opening her eyes at a particularly hard thrust she looked across the room to find Kaiba's hologram staring at them; almost in a curious manner.

"AH-Seto."

Kaiba grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her vision to his face. He slowed his pace down to long deep thrusts and smirked at the features contorted in pleasure. "I want him to watch." He watched as she licked her lips at the confession and forced his mouth back on hers, ravishing her mouth till the point his lips and tongue grew numb. He pushed her back against the table and grabbed her wrists, using them to pull her body hard into his every time he thrust forward. He watched in twisted pleasure how hard her body shook every time he forced her pelvis to his; he listened to the the way the sweat of her back caused the skin to whine against the metal top; he bit his lip at the feeling of her insufferably tight warmth squeezing his hard-on beyond steal.

He leaned over her, slamming his now free hands on the table on either side of her head. He slowed his thrusts to hard entry but slow removal. Her breathing was already coming in heavy puffs but now it was more of light panting motion accompanied with these quiet sexy moans. Kaiba felt his eyes tingle in a familiar way before they rolled back in his head. He grabbed her hips at the sudden unveiling of senses and forced his pelvis harder. Once his eyes were functional, they rolled back in her direction and there he literally watched Isis' body take in what he was giving.

Bright flashes of warm gold shot across her body, fading into her fingertips. He watched the waves brighten the farther down his vision went until he was nearly blinded by the permanent ball of power shown south of her bellybutton. Testing his thrusts he watched as the almost jewel like glow blew it's shine in correlation to his speed, accuracy, and harshness. It faded softly, rippling out when he slowed his pace to almost "love making" speeds. It quivered with light before blasting almost to blinding rays when he forced his entry extra hard, rocking her body across the tabletop. However when he fucked her senseless, that core took form with how intensely it smoldered. It launched fireworks through her body he blissfully watched as if bathed her skin to Goddess status.

"Isis..." Kaiba nearly blanched at how sentimental the call was however he couldn't withhold the awe and adoration that tinged his voice with what he had just seen.

"S-Seto..." Isis' eyes shown what he was sure his own were shining. However her call came more desperate and pleading.

Kaiba grabbed Isis and literally picked her up, throwing her to the floor. She hit with a thud and gave an unexpected slutty moan from the treatment. He pounced back on her and forced her on her stomach, bringing her legs together by straddling them and holding them with his knees. He re-entered her and thanks to the new position, she felt even tighter. Isis moaned helplessly as Kaiba rode her hard; grabbing and smacking her ass till the point it was red. He reached down and grabbed her arms, arching her lower body back. He used it as leverage to force himself deeper and harder into her at much more rapid pace.

"AAH! RA SETO!" Isis' eyes were squeezed tight and her head hung down in sexual defeat. Her toes curled and uncurled as the impending orgasm made the pleasure almost painful. Her knees rubbed against the floor in limited space and slowly she was realizing her control over her body was waning.

Kaiba transferred her wrists to one hand and used his now free right hand to grab her hair. Wrenching it back he watched in sadistic glee the utter chaos transpiring across her face. He growled in response to her eyes slowly opening, giving him a sexual smolder he would never forget. "You like it rough don't you?"

"AH...MMM...Ra yes-OH SETO...please!" Tears ran down the corners of her eyes and she was moments from turning to putty.

Kaiba showed mercy by having none. He took the hand in her hair and slammed her face into the floor. His other hand let go of her wrists and guided her hips up. He kept her face down and used the other to grip her shoulder. He fucked her hard into the floor and let his inhibitions go; growling and cursing uncontrollably. So much so that he looked up to find his hologram standing a few feet from them, appearing curious in a deadpanned kind of way.

"What?" Kaiba growled in its direction not seeing the need in slowing his excursions. Glancing down he could tell Isis was embarrassed. It only fueled him further.

"Your task appears most vexing, is assistance needed?" Came the familiar vocals given in a mechanical way.

Kaiba chuckled darkly at the implication but was too selfish to ever allow anything, including another version of himself, share in what was his. "No. Continue-_fuck_-Beta 6 Operation." The hologram responded but Kaiba could hear over Isis' high pitched wail.

"Seto-I...UH!" It was almost frustrating how close she was and how bad she needed to come.

"_Ta'aali_."

The Arabic rolled from his lips in an ancient accent and those same lips latched onto a spot just behind her ear. Isis snapped. Her whole body tightened to an unbearable pull before releasing a delicious shock of mind numbing elation that had never been achieved. Her body shook like leave and she barely registered Kaiba continuing his thrusts till his teeth bit her neck, breaking the skin. He watched as his appendage drained him of his words, oxygen, and mobility all over Isis' lower-back before collapsing on top of her, panting just as hard as she was.

Eventually Isis was able flip onto her back, where she faced Kaiba. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned the embrace around her midsection. Their legs naturally intertwined. They simply lay there for as long as time permitted in one another's arms not sure why yet not discussing the possibilities. Not thinking of impending deaths, missions, decisions, or outcomes. Simply existing in the moment, in the moment given. It didn't feel sentimental since words of love weren't passed nor where blatant affections such as kissing. Yet it wasn't basic till the point of lacking meaning all together; it was just right. Just right for the moment.

PLEASE READ:

MAN. OH. MAN. I am alive and writing. After my semester was over I kind of took a hiatus to collect myself and breathe. Winding down from the semester kind of drained the inspiration out of me so I didn't want anything forced. I hope the chapter was enjoyable and we're getting down to the end here. Who will die? Where is Atem? And will I post it in a timely manner? Ha ha ha. Hope you all enjoy your 2011 and make it worthwhile; better than 2010.

Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Already Here New Year

Arabic Words:

Forever - Tool il 'umr

Come! - Ta'aali

This was posted especially for:

ALL who have WAITED!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 18

It is Time

Isis sat in the silence of a forest. It was cold out but then again, when had the simulation ever righted itself? Sitting in the snow, she brought her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Silence was present all around except for the occasional looping rustle of brush, overhead "caw", or even the drip and fall of melting snow. This was the perfect paradise for one's thoughts, especially when they were daring to consume you. Taking up space not only in your mind but manifesting in your physical area.

In less than twenty-four hours the troop would be moving out to Iceland, there they would storm Mount Hekla under Kaiba's command. Atem had yet to return and only hours ago his energy had completely dissipated into nothing. He was gone. Where? No one was sure but no longer could he be sensed. It unnerved Isis. Not only was she disappointed Atem had allowed his personal feelings to interfere with the mission but she herself was at fault for the same decision.

Soon after Kaiba had taken her she found herself entangled in his limbs yet again, indulging in the forbidden fantasy that was now tangible. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself to put it simply and even went as far as initiating a few other things that happened. A deep blush plagued her cheeks as the past images played themselves over and over again. She even closed her eyes to better view them. Quickly she reopened them as that slippery-slope type of emotion, rolled her smile into a frown. In less time that she wanted to admit she and Kaiba would be facing off against Bakura, without Atem. But it was hard.

Someone was destined to die. It's always how war goes; not everyone returns home to their loved ones. Yet the question lingered of whom exactly would breathe their last breath? Was she ready to watch Death move through the room claiming whom it may, by Bakura's touch? She didn't think so. The very idea made her-

"ISIS! REPORT TO THE BARRACKS!"

Isis nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Kaiba clear and concise through her personal room. Rather than wonder farther into her mind she corrected her disposition and headed towards the needed location. By the time she arrived she found Joey, Mai, Kaiba, Shadi, and Odion all staring down the large monitor that showed none other than Bakura. If he was contacting them the signal he had flashed had been intentional. He was anticipating their bloodshed.

"Well, hello lovelies. Been a while, hm?" Bakura's smile was small compared to the immaculate sneer Marik was sporting next to him. Malik flanked the doppelganger frowning, arms crossed, while Kisara stood across from him, the ball of energy Yugi was still in before her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shadi demanded.

"Well baldy I was simply curious of where short-stuff has been? Oh that's right, with me." He cackled before motioning to Kisara. She moved forward, pushing the orb up before her. "Now, who wants to see a magic trick?" The white-haired villain brought the orb between his hands and the group watched in horror as dark energy began to expand over the ball. Though both energies appeared black somehow Bakura's energy looked darker engulfing the pod. Tighter and tighter he caused it to squeeze until a distinct crack was heard.

"No..." Joey breathed as he unconsciously took a step forward.

"Mmm," Bakura responded as he continued to focus his energy. The tenderils tightened beyond the strength of Atem's aged energy and the oval prison cracked and literally shattered to the ground. Yugi landed into the shrapnel that was smoking and blowing away in an unfelt breeze. He coughed as if he had been drowning in an endless sea, eyes watering. Dark smoke exited his mouth, nose, and ears. Immediately Kisara grabbed him by his collar and held him how a child would a dirty toy. "What to do...what to do...?" Bakura tapped his chin in thought.

"Don't even think about it Bakura! Atem will kick your ass into the next life!" Joey growled to the monitor. They all knew it was a bluff but a few of them had a strange hope that Atem would suddenly appear on the screen housing the evil group and subdue them.

"The next life you say? Sounds promising." Bakura sounded distracted as he eyed Yugi like a piece of candy. The smaller male's eyes finally focused on the situation and went wide with fear. The PP operatives held their breath as Bakura trailed his hand up and down his body mumbling to himself.

"Just let him go," Shadi finally requested in a stern voice. "You've made your point."

"But nothing has been proved Shadi." Bakura motioned to Kisara and the woman nodded.

Raising her free hand it glowed with white power. It crackled against her knuckles and palms and sat dangerously close to Yugi's unmarred cheek. Looking over at Bakura in a somewhat reluctant manner, she witnessed the nod and placed her hand to his cheek. The wail Yugi emitted was bitten off as he barred his teeth against the feel of his flesh blistering and oozing. Finally she moved her hand away and the room gasped at the sight of Yugi's jaw and molars. His cheek had become a window into his mouth, gaping wide and running with blood from a still smoking wound.

Once more Bakura nodded but motioned lower. This time his thigh. Kisara applied the same touch and Yugi began to shake from the utter agony she inflicted on the sensitive flesh. Pulling her hand away they found his femur standing start white-washed against his bloody blistering flesh. The little one was now panting from the pain and many were sure he would pass out. Kisara's power felt worse beyond lightening that absorbed the body from perhaps a thunderstorm or even a socket. It was ten times worse and could do more damage in a shorter amount of time. The sweat across Yugi's brow proved that.

"Stop! Please..." Isis found herself saying as she watched Yugi's eyes lock with her own. He almost appeared brave. Or was it the bravery one found when faced with their end?

"It sounds tempting considering Atem isn't even present to watch such a magnificent show Kisara is putting on but Yugi has always been on my torture list so I think not. Plus, you all don't want to miss the grand finale do you?"

Bakura motioned to Marik who extended his hand in order to suspend Yugi, so that Kisara had her hands free. The other joined it's sibling in glowing energy and they rubbed together in an intricate way. Creating an incestuous ball of mind blowing energy. She moved back a little and projected it forward. Yugi could not hold in the scream that overtook him when it began to penetrate his back. The orb settled itself deep within his middle region and crackled and popped pain throughout his veins by tearing his intestines to tuna and slicing his lungs to where his screams were garbled by blood that water-falled from his lips.

Those blood red lips whispered, mouthing for their loves. "_Atem...Sorry...Atem...Ahh...Sorry friends..._"

"No." The whisper danced from Kaiba's lips.

Bakura's eyes widened to a demon's width, "Now!"

"NO!" Joey hollered.

But it was too late. Kisara slapped her hands together and the energy exploded. Yugi's midsection blew across the room, splattering the onlookers as well as the walls. His legs fell to the floor now detached from his destroyed torso and Marik kept him suspended for sick kicks. They watched as his lungs fell shredded from his bronchi and a few ribs clattered to the stone floors. Amongst the mess pieces of his liver, kidneys, bladder, and other organs could barely be made out and his heart hung down, barely clasped to a piece of flesh.

Isis, Shadi, and Odion turned their eyes away while Joey lost his lunch in a nearby receptacle. Mai simply ran from the room. "Radammit," Kaiba hissed as the view was engraved into his mind forever. For a moment Yugi's eyes blinked blurrily and a tear ran down his cheek. The human light that existed in all fizzled out and his head dropped to the side, eyes wide and blood running from his agape lips. "Yugi..."

"He's-he's-he's-" Joey could seem to get the words out and fell back against the wall in utter horror.

"Dead? No more? Passed on? Kicked the bucket?" Marik sneered much to Bakura's amusement. The right hand tossed his remnants across to the back wall and they heard the crack of his cranium as his partial corpse was thrown carelessly across the room.

Rather than offer them more pleasure from the sheer horror on the operatives faces Kaiba ended the transmission. Silence shot across PP and in all sectors the workers stood in shock. Yugi was dead; horridly killed before their eyes in a very horrible fashion. Anger shot across the crowd for Atem's absence. Why wasn't he here to lead them or even save the one he loved? This was followed by a heavy shock of sadness, mourning for the young one. He hadn't even asked for this to happen to him yet Bakura took him out in a horrific manner, in front of an allied audience. Finally fear washed over the people. Where they next?

Kaiba snapped out of the room's stupor first. "Odion, rally security; I want this place impenetrable. Shadi, get the investigators ready and Isis get the groups together. Joey, we leave now. I want the vehicles packed and ready within the hour." In a matter of moments the hive was pure chaos. Everyone was running about taking order after order while trying to stay calm. People were running, yelling, throwing items if it meant things would move faster. Not one person was still; even the food court workers were hard at work doing secondary tasks they were trained for.

Kaiba, Isis, Odion, and Shadi were running down a hall, shoving past flurrying workers. Officials who spotted the four coming for the elevator quickly vacated. Punching a number Kaiba and his team rode down to a familiar changing room. There Odion suited up in a tight white tank top with a white military type vest, white pants and combat boots. He even grabbed two large steel braces lets and placed them on each wrist. Shadi suited up in a snug quarter length white T, accompanied with the pants, and boots. He even tied a white bandana around his head and grabbed a small quarter-sized piece of metal. Isis opted for a full white cat suit and boots. She placed a silver bracelet around her wrist holding a charm of a small intricately designed circle. Kaiba placed a long sleeved white shirt, boots, and pants on. He fingered the metal pads in said shirt and made sure he could feel the energy within them.

After dressing the team ran out into the room where the vehicles were packing up. Over in the corner held a large glowing mat. Off to the side held the controls and there already waiting for them in the energy chamber was the Millennium Items. Joey was already standing there, clicking through the controls dressed as trainee fighter yet he opted for the goggles on his head. When he spotted the other's confused face he sighed, "Atem's been here. None of us can touch the Items but history shows it was used roughly fifteen ago. Since this type of teleportation can only be used with the magic, he's the only other person who could have accessed the controls."

"Damn, we just missed him," Odion murmured.

"Well at least he'll meet us there," Shadi offered.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Isis thought looking around at the melancholy faces.

Kaiba grunted and motioned them on the pad, "We don't have time for this. Joey, transfer us where ever Atem did." Kaiba had intentions of using the pad but he had forgotten it had to be powered by the items to be effective enough to move them all. He was simply prepared to offer his own power to see if it could work. It would wear him out but it would have been worth it. Depsite Atem not being around, he was still leading them in many ways. However when he spotted the Puzzle missing he swallowed. They needed to move fast before Mount Hekla erupted from his hands.

He moved over to the pad and heard footsteps behind him. Joey. "What are you doing Wheeler?"

"I'm coming with. Atem has lost his marbles and you're a man short."

"Stand down."

"No." Joey took another step forward looking Kaiba in the eye. "Yug' was my best pal Kaiba. Don't take away my only chance for revenge. I can't have my buddy's death be in vain. I have to do something."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at his blatant disregard for his orders but he really didn't have time to argue. Not with Atem ahead of them and Bakura actually killing people. "Isis, what is Wheeler's level in battle?"

"His talents would be equal to our own if he magically inclined." Isis watched as Kaiba eyed her honestly and she nodded. He then paused, looking her up and down in the formfitting material, offering her another look. She shied away and stepped back reclaiming her stance.

Looking back at the vivacious blonde Kaiba grunted, "Fine but do as I say Wheeler. Or I'll thrash you like a bad dog."

Joey frowned at the dog joke and prepared to descend the platform with the others when he heard his name called. Turning he spotted Mai running as fast as she could, heels in all, and slammed into his body, hugging him with everything she had. Isis watched the exchange of hushed words and the way Joey thumbed the tears from her cheek. He sealed his promise of returning with a kiss and with that untangled her from his body, and gently shoved her away.

Despite the moment and the inappropriateness of it, she took Kaiba's hand in hers. She could feels Odion's concern, Shadi's surprise, and Joey's understanding. Surprisingly enough Kaiba allowed it and held it tighter as she activated the concerns. As she felt her body materialize and drift into a nether-sphere she was glad to have Kaiba by her side, resting comfortably in her palm.

**Mount Hekla, Iceland**

Upon the groups arrival they hadn't expected to materialize right on the outer crust of the smoking volcano. Ice surrounded them and the country side of Iceland was treading the skyline. The view was phenomenal but they weren't there to sightsee. The bits of ice around the room caused them to steady their feet as they looked down into the darkness not sure what to expect. However the moment Kaiba sensed Atem's energy deep within the crust he leapt. Isis followed after him as did Joey, Odion, and Shadi. There the five freefell in practiced form. Isis spotted Odion staying close to Joey just in case the fall was too heavy for his body to handle.

But rather than prepare to land a wisp of airy wind caught them and gently placed them on the stone below. Looking around they found a stone pathway suspended over lava and a large door made of pure obsidian before them. Kaiba licked his lips realizing he would be entering the belly of the beast. They had roughly one hour before the backup arrived since everything was so sudden and in that time things could go bad. He needed to make sure they handled things gently but swiftly.

"Joey, what's behind those doors?" He didn't want to get ambushed at the front door.

Joey slid his goggles over his head and shuffled through commands till he activated the technology that only Superman once possessed. "Hm..." He spotted bodies ready and positioned through the halls and found they would have to battle through to get to Bakura. "If we head East he can block them into a dead end where they can't get us on all sides."

"That's the plan. Shadi, open the door."

Said man nodded and stepped forward stroking the stone intimately as his eyes blurred white. Much like their doors, Kaiba was sure that theirs was sealed with ancient magic. Shadi was known for opening doors to the mind and transferring that power to the physical was as simple as a grown man walking for him. With a low snap the doors silently pulled back. Kaiba entered first and headed quietly in the direction Joey advised. Just as the blonde said they were soon attacked but the dead end helped them make quick work of the OO lackeys. Moving around their bodies they headed deeper into the fortress and were worried as to why they weren't faced with more lackeys. Joey explained that none were in the halls of the labyrinth type shelter. However their heat prints left a clear path for them to follow.

Coming into the great hall with more speed, percision, and timing than they all expected they found why the lackey's hadn't been present. It was due to Atem's. Said man adorned in white pants, combat boots, and a tank, hands covered in fingerless gloves tinged red was laying to waste the people. They watched as five ambushed him. He grabbed the first by the throat and removed his esphagus in a wet ripping noise while crushing his Adam's apple in his hand. Throwing the gore to blind the two coming together, he materialized a throwing knife and took out one of the others, while tripped the fifth. He grabbed that body and tore the legs off, using them to beat the other two blinded men to death.

"Carnage, pure carnage," Shadi said in a solemn tone. "Kaiba..."

"No." Kaiba answered the unasked question. They were not needed in this moment. Their fearless leader was laying to waste in a wave of pain and anger that none of them had ever seen.

"Atem is grieving all over their asses," Joey offered with wide eyes. Though the statement might had been poorly put together, it was true as they witnessed the events before them.

Atem had finally taken out the last few and fell to his knees as he snapped the last man's neck. Breathing like a beast after the hunt he drunkenly stood, ignoring the others, and moved across the room where Yugi's upper half still lay. A few rats had arrived to pick at the carcass and Atem quickly manipulated his energy to cause them to exploded in high pitched squeals. He fell to his knees before it and buried his face in the crook of the oh so cold neck. "Yugi..." The name ground out in a heavy growl and he slammed his fists around the flesh. "YUGI!"

The whole room rumbled from the slam accompanied with the pain felt shouted tinged with magic. If Atem killing Bakura's men didn't tell them they were here then Atem's show of grief sure would. Not that he thought Bakura had no idea they were here, he just wasn't sure if they knew of their exact location since everyone who had to was shielding there energy levels. Now all they had to do was play the waiting game. He was sure the sick bastard was somewhere chuckling to himself about what he had driven the great Atem to. It made Kaiba sick and the way the others were starting to itch for a fight he knew he wasn't alone.

Gently Atem kissed the lips coated in congealed blood and swept his thumb across the sinking cheek as if tears could still fall. "I'm so sorry Abiou...I failed...I-I'm a failure." A single tear fell from Yugi's dead eyes as moisture rained down from Atem's face. "I was too late...please, forgive me. PLEASE."

Atem continued cradling Yugi's torso. Reaching a hand out he grabbed the other pieces from around the room that were his love and using his magic, reformed his body. Scars were present as was the lack of life, but he couldn't have Yugi in utter pieces. It was disrespectful to his body and the remembrance of his spirit. Wrapping the body in another pod of energy everyone could feel was much stronger, levitated it up before it dispersed. He finally stood and regally wiped his tears. Taking in deep breaths that caused his shoulders and back to balloon to large proportions, he finally faced his team and said nothing. Said five people had nothing to return.

"Well, well, well," Bakura's voice echoed around the room. "Isn't this cozy?"

"Show yourself Bakura!" Atem roared out more than ready to destroy the man that killed Yugi.

"Nice to know I'm so needed." A flash of blinding light stunned the group and once their eyes readjusted, they found Bakura, Marik, Kisara, Malik, Ryou, and Pegasus decked out in black. They scanned the room in an anticipative manner and Kisara stepped forward causing Isis to do the same. "Long time no see. When's the last time you chaps came for tea?" He offered a fanged smile and shifted his stance making Atem growl. "Now now Pharaoh, there's more buttholes than just Yugi in the world. I'm sure you can find another."

Atem stepped back for his own safety and maneuvered over to his team. He didn't want to be brash without them in tow. "Explain yourself Bakura."

"What is there to explain? It's the age old story Atem. I hate you, you hate me, we try to kill each other in magical scales while keeping balance in the human world with our silence. Same old, same old. However, this time I intend to win and when I do, I'll not only find and destroy your hive, but I'm taking this while damn Universe over."

"So cliché and diabolical don't you think?" Joey found himself saying clenching a fist.

Bakura seemed amused by the blonde, "I didn't even know you had such a broad vocabulary. Diabolical? Cliche? Even the biggest of them all, think? Seems all that reading Mai does to you has worked out, hm?" He reveled in the blonde's growl. "Kaiba actually took you off your leash. Well you're in luck, I did the same for Ryou. He loves making new friends." Said little white-haired boy offered a sweet smile and even had the nerve to blush.

"Enough of this!" Shadi said shifting his stance which caused Pegasus to chuckle, "Let us finish things the best we know how."

"Bloodshed and death?" Malik asked moving forward, "My favorite." The other followed and weapons were revealed. Spiked knuckles of gold were not only around Malik's hands but his ankles. Kisara materialized a bow and arrow while Pegasus did a spear. Marik summoned to massive battle axes and Ryou stepped forward holding nothing. Bakura then held his hands out and caught two familiar aged daggers.

Shadi grabbed the coin like piece in his pocket and warmed it in his hand. There it extended showing a bow-staff. Odion held out his arms and his rings glowed a low blue before multiplying down his arm leaving large metal rings down to his shoulders. Joey simply placed his goggles around his eyes and took a fighting stance. Isis held her arm up as the charm bracelet shined before shaping into the only charm which happened to be a silver and lapis lazuli themed chakram. Kaiba stood forward and threw he arms down causing two large blades to fall from his sleeves. Atem stepped before them and positioned his hand as if he was holding a card. There where it would be a throwing star materialized.

"This ends today Bakura. There will only be one victor."

"My thoughts exactly."

As Atem released the star Project Pearl ascended upon Operation Obsidian.

PLEASE READ:

(Takes a deep breath) FINALLY! I FINALLY DID THIS FUCKING CHAPTER! I have been struggling with it forever. I wanted it longer but then it would have interfered with the next chapter which is in the works. Sorry everyone who have been waiting and waiting but the climax is upon us. I have been having too many issues with college to focus on this. Sorry if this chapter seemed all over the place, rushed, or even just terrible. It was simply a filler and a half so I hope you all can sympathize since heads will roll in the next chapter. Oops! Have I already told something? (Wink wink) Stay tuned.

This was posted especially for:

ALL who have WAITED!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I am claiming OCs I might have. I only accept constructive criticism.

Obsidian's Pearl

Chapter 19

Obliterate this Piece

The clash of Titans reverberated around the room as battle of the ages rang out. Good versus Evil was going toe-to-toe for the sake of not only surrounding areas but continents alike. This was to end all. They weren't fighting for temporary satisfaction but were urging their hands to move faster, their legs to kick higher, and their mouths to spit venom all in order to put the opponent into permanent darkness. The light in the other's eyes infuriated them and they needed it gone for their own selfish and unselfish reasons. By the end all would be vanquished and only a few would stand tall.

Joey offered Ryou another fist in which the little demon shifted from. Joey would give that the boy was fast but he was stronger. With the help of his pattern tracing goggles he was getting better at predicting the movements of the other yet and still Ryou had caught on to this and had been using it against him. Finding a flaw in the movements was his next plan and so far he had been able to wipe that infuriating smile off the munchkins face but it wasn't enough. He was beginning to see red and needed more. More than the trickles of blood on his knuckles. So he threw his punches harder, kicked the boy with everything he had hoping to hear ribs crack, and pushed through the battle with his lack of inhibition in place.

Shadi swung against Pegasus' spear and he had realized they were almost evenly matched. He felt betrayed by this show of skills remembering all the times the two of them had spared in the barracks, testing one another's choice of weapon. But this was no spar, but a battle to the death and the flamboyant man was taking that to heart. Though it would take only one good stab from the sharpened end of Pegasus' spear to take out the councilman, Shadi had to be more precise and tactical with his next move. Pegasus had been playing with his emotions in the beginning yet now he gladly aimed for his torso, hoping to be the victor. However Shadi refused to go down without a fight.

Odion blocked around spiked kick from Malik with the help of his weapon layering his arm. He forced the energy back and thanks to his heft and that of the metal, he knocked the boy of balance but his reflexes were fast and he quickly recovered attacking full blast. Sadness shown in the bigger man's eyes every time the small boy dared to look there. The blonde had forgotten his proper battle tactics and had taken to looking to where he was going to strike. This had kept their battle as an almost spar since Odion knew where the other was going. He had even found he really wasn't trying to kill him. He knew something was off with him and despite what may have come between them he was still his brother.

Isis slammed into a wall and quickly rolled out of the way when a lightening charged arrow landed where her torso had been. It exploded and the wall shot debris out as it rattled yet again. This dodging had been going on for some time and Isis hated how hard it was to get close to Kisara with her combination of offensive lighting and defensive bow and arrow. When getting to close Isis had to deal with Kisara's glowing hands slicing her up or simply toying with her by leaving burn marks across her body. However the moment she got too far, arrows blacked out her vision and she often had to separate the two pieces that made her chakram in order to destroy the ones closest; leaving her outline created by arrows missed. She had been trying to take out the bow for some time now. She had discovered that Kisara could make arrows with her energy so destroying the quill holding them would be useless. But taking out the bow would turn this battle into something more hands on, something Isis felt more confident in.

Kisara had figured this out and was now on the defense so this couldn't happen. Grabbing a series of arrows Kisara launched them across the room at Isis who took to dodging and running. An arrow caught in Isis' shoulder blade and exploded on contact. She faltered for a moment in the pain before yanking the arrow out. Her shoulder looked terrible from the torn flesh and muscle, showing a bit of her bone. But she kept moving forward. Running straight for Kisara she threw the chakram and ran behind it, watching it cut through the wave of already aimed arrows. A few feet from Kisara she kept, flipping over the woman, as she reached for the weapon. Kisara realized too late that weapon had not been grabbed, but made to look like it. It sliced against her slide creating a devastating wound on an average human. Isis landed and raised her hand to catch the item just as it arrive. Looking back she eyed Kisara's anger and for a moment witnessed peace in the blood that soaked her hands. Did this woman want to die? The wound wasn't enough but Isis knew what was and continued on against her pale foe.

Rising to her full height she found a notch of ancient wood missing from the bow. She had almost taken it out but Kisara had obviously sacrificed her flesh for the item. Shifting in stance Isis tore the chakram back in two and charged the woman still stunned by the wound. However not stunned enough. She raised her bow against Isis left but as for her right, she scooted her body back causing the shake piece of chakram to cut the leather strap holding the quill. It fell to the floor and the arrows clattered out against the stone floor. They quickly disintegrated being away from a power source for too long. Kisara grabbed her left wrist and aimed her long leg into her midsection. Isis slammed into not another wall but the back of her lover. For a moment she reveled in his scent during battle before moving forward yet again.

Kaiba inhaled deeply to get the last bits of Isis smell into his body to strengthen him further against Marik. The maniac was not slow in the least with his battle axes and could even manipulate their size. Kaiba could do the same with his arm blades however the battle axes could be mobile and that had put a damper on his plans. Smiling like a loon Malik brought the blades down on Kaiba and he quickly widened and lengthen the blades to block the axes. The ting of metal rattled his arms and rested pain in his shoulder from the strain but he quickly swiped his arms out in an arm, making the heavy weapons hit the floor. Running up the axes as if it were his personal ladder he nailed Marik in the face with a well placed kick and twisted his body at the last moment, in order to land off to his right slightly behind him. He swung a forearm blade and Marik's flexible backbend came, causing the weapon to graze the body hairs that stood too tall.

Marik grabbed his wrist and used it to pull his lower body forward, successfully kicking Kaiba in the most awkward ways. The brunet managed to shift away from another onslaught of kicks and used the hold around his wrist against his opponent by tossing him into a nearby wall. Marik landed against it with a slam and quickly summoned an axe he had abandoned. It flew across the room and landed right in his palm. He ran toward Kaiba with speeds unmatched and swung, making the man raise an arm to defend his body from death. About that time something tickled across Kaiba awareness and he barely had piece of mind to crouch down and raise his hand. A sharp blade collided with his hand and nearly tore it in two if he hadn't have reinforced the hold with his shadow magic. Cursing he could tell Marik was trying to get him to forfeit a side by pushing on either side. However Kaiba wouldn't go down so easily.

Swinging his leg around he knocked Marik off balance before continuing the leg sweep around before aiming up to kicked the axe into the air. It flew across the room and landed into the far wall. Grabbing the other axe before Malik could he went to throw it when suddenly he was being flown around the room. Looking down at the battle below he found Marik smirking as he moved the weapon around the room. He also watched as Marik took the second from the wall and coincided the two to eventually collide. The first attack Kaiba was able to dodge however the second had him diving down flat, making the harsh metal slice down his back, tearing his shirt and staining it red. The wound blinded him with burning pain and he found the blades were bewitched to do just that. That explained why his hand was still hurting.

When the next axe came back he easily balance on the axe he was riding handle and leapt to the other after dodging the attack. The new axe he rode whipped around the room and when it got close enough to the wall he leapt off and launched himself off the wall straight for Marik. His fists collided with his midsection and slammed them both into the wall. He listened as the axes clattered to the ground and the tanned man emerged from the made wall fists swinging. He caught the brunet off caught and knocked him back a few spaces before Kaiba slid his blades back into place, blocked a fist, and swung back. Back and forth they swapped blows and kicks and at one point Kaiba found himself in the hole after Marik aimed his leg just right and knocked him into the wall. Quickly he leapt from it and went another fist came he tumbled under it and braced his body against his right hand while his left assisted in flinging his legs, tightly pressed together, into the back of Marik's head. The blow made a wet cracking noise and blood stained the bottom of his boots.

This tactic stunned the maniac and he stumbled forward. On any of his other teammates, excluding Bakura, the blow would have killed them. The area the feet had been aimed added in with the power used should have fully ruptured his medulla oblongata and dropped him there. But Marik was stubborn to do anything he didn't want to and that included death. The brunet was getting serious the more the fights reigned on and he needed to quite playing and kill him. Recovering from the blow he caught his balance and turned to face Kaiba who was waiting from him. Blood ran from Marik's eyes do to the kick but it only aided in his menacing appearance. Running forward he engaged him back in heavy sparing for that's exactly what it was. He was distracting him. Summoning his power while distracting him with his fists and legs. He reveled in the few attacks that reached that pretty face and was tempted to even bite him.

Knocking him back a few feet and grinned, "I had fun playing Kaiba but I have better things to do."

"My thoughts exactly."

Suddenly the axes reappeared and were looping in sync as if they had been thrown; handle to handle and blade to blade. Due to their proximity and speed Kaiba did the only thing he could. His world seemed to slow as he slid his blades out. Jumping back he winced as the unavoidable blades cut the back of his wrists however the handles were cut like butter when introduced to his blades. This velocity rupture brought the blades in closer together, and faster, and there they lodged themselves into the midsection of their master. Forcing him back into he wall, suspended in death's grip.

Kaiba knew that the kick to the head with ruffle Marik's ability in controlling his power. He also knew that during the spar he was mustering what he could just to take him out. Counteracting everything against him had been most valuable. He watched as blood bubbled out over his lips and the wide eyes of the man took in the room. A large frightening smile settled across his lips and there he perished.

Kaiba moved the blades back into hiding before looking around the room. He spotted Shadi shift Pegasus weight against him where his spear bowed and stabbed him. Odion had apprehended Malik moments ago and he could tell the boy was still alive. The choker move had been used and he could understand not wanting to kill his own brother. Perhaps there was hope for the blonde back at PP or at least in the real world. The moment he spotted Joey he ran over to him. The blonde was straddling Ryou punching the lifeless body till the face was almost unrecognizable. Quickly he pulled the frantic boy off him and Joey sat on the blood soaked stone on his haunches, breathing heavily.

"I-I-I couldn't stop. I-Yug'-and-I..." His hand shook and tears streamed down his face. Kaiba stood in silence knowing what battle did to some people.

About that moment a flash of light whizzed past him and he watched a glowing Kisara land into the wall, legs hanging over, smoking and not moving. "Isis..." Said woman was kneeling on the ground panting hard. Blood trickling down her forehead and her hand was bracing her midsection. He moved quickly to her, "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine Seto." He helped her stand and found a bit of blood on her hand. "It's nothing." He didn't see a wound so he nodded in agreement.

Looking over the remaining people watched as a cut up shirtless Atem continue to wage war against a half-naked bloodied Bakura. Two knifes stuck out of Atem's back yet he pushed on leaving throwing stars along the pale man's chest and back. Bakura forced Atem back and the two growled dangerously as they removed the weapons the other had planted along their body. Once more they faced off and the dark energy crackled in the room daring to take the whole structure down. When their fists collided again the room once more shook and they watched as Atem gained the upper hand. Locking Bakura's wrist in one hand and slinging his leg over the joined arms, he repeatedly nailed the man in the face till the sound of bones crunching was no longer present.

Bakura's blood made the hold slick and he fell back with thud. Atem was upon him before he could stand he stood over him beating the hell out of him. All of his anguish over loosing Yugi drying in the fist that punctured Bakura's body. The man was able to roll from under him and fell down the stairs. Looking down Atem watched was the Mellinium Ring materialized and without another thought seized it and tore it from the man neck. Bakura's eyes went wide with hate and lashed out at Atem with everything he had, however Bakura was all power. Without it he was almost useless. Atem showed this by blocking the onslaught attack the man poorly put on and easily apprehending the situation. Tossing the Ring aside in which Shadi quickly retrieved, he stood over the man, Puzzle glowing ominously against his bloodied features.

"This is where I kill you. This is where I purge the world of all you have done." Atem's voice was almost unrecognizable as he growled beastly into the man's ear.

"I suppose the same for I."

"Atem!" Shadi called.

Said man turned to watch just as Kisara rose and created a massive orb whizzing straight for him. He prepare his magic to deflect it but at the last moment it curved and struck Bakura. It exploded on contact and rather than destroy his body much like Yugi's, instead a huge gash was made in his midsection. He sputtered incredulously at the wound as well as the woman.

"BITCH! What have you done!"

"What I should have done times ago..."

Atem looked back down at the man and gnashed his teeth. "This ends." Bakura's shocked smile didn't die even after his body did from Atem's Puzzle tearing all it could away at his Spirit. A death like that was fitting and more painful than any other Atem could have bestowed upon Bakura. The villain's tongue shot down his throat from the internal battle, while his eyes began to boil in his skull, running out down by his cheeks like tears. His teeth began to rot to dusk and slowly Atem watched the man take the form of his actual age.

Silence followed the death and Isis was on high guard as the pale woman stared upon her. Shifting Isis eyed her warily. "Why worry Priestess? Without Bakura I am nothing." They watched as her hair began to drift from her scalp, whisking away to nothing.

"Then why help in his demise Kisara?" Isis asked.

"I'm tired of this life or lack thereof. My time has passed...as has yours Priest." Raising her arm that had yet to drift away she aimed the last bit of her power towards Kaiba. "He has always been mine and I wish for him to join in the Afterlife. Come to me..." She released the rather large orb, "...my love..."

It whizzed through the room straight for Kaiba's unguarded body. However midflight Isis came into view. Throwing her chakram it whizzed through the unfazed ball of energy and boomeranged across her throat, successfully decapitating Kisara, before heading back to its host. There Isis caught it and the large ball of energy. It exploded across her midsection and she was blown back across the room, smoking. The clatter of the chakram against the floor had Kaiba's feet pounding across the room, Bakura be damned. There Isis lay with a large gaping familiar looking hole showing her insides as blood bubbled from her lips.

"DAMMIT Isis! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kaiba ground out as he fell to his knees, taking her in his arms. "You dumbass..."

A small smile came across her lips, "I was to die Seto. I saw myself die. It was my Destiny all along."

His eyes widened from the garbled statement and he clenched his jaw as emotions overwhelmed him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. You would have tried to save me. This is what had to be done." Her hand feebly took his as her breathes became ragged. "In your arms I find peace Seto..."

"Shut up! You're being stupid!" He knew things were done and despite it all, he watched tears sprinkle across her face. He didn't even know they were his till her hand sloppily wiped them away.

"It's over. They lie dead and I in honor." She rustled up another round of wet coughs and moving forward she placed a small kiss to the corner of his lips. "I love you...I always have...and will..."

"And...I you," he whispered as the last bit of light drained from her eyes.

Kisara's body had long since drifted away and all that sat where pieces of her head, her eyes present. A single tear ran down being taken away by Death's toll and she slowly closed the blue orbs as nothing of her remained.

Holding the body close anger welled deep within Kaiba and the tears he only had for Isis refused to fall, for she was gone. Snatched from him all too quickly. Why had he forgotten all of this to begin with? How had PP and OO but more importantly Isis slipped from his mind so easily? He was utterly angry at the world and no one could make it better. Slowly rising to his feet he carried her body back over to the others.

They all looked upon her in reverence and Odion cleared the lump in his throat. Atem descended the dead ruler's dais and caught Kaiba's angry eyes in a ray of sympathy. "Seth-"

"No." Cradling her body against him he reached out and decked the shorter man in the face. Due to his current state he fell to the ground on his bottom. Glaring down at the man Kaiba hissed, "That's for being a little bitch Atem." With that he headed for the doors where he could hear the operatives apprehending Operation Obsidian in full.

The rest of the lair was easily taken down and few PP people were lost. Once it was fully taken over they were all grateful Atem, taking his leadership back, was against killing everyone. He sent hopeless OO officials to Odion's sector, people eligible for rehabilitation such as Malik to Shadi's section, instructed what would be Isis' department, and quickly sent Joey back to PP where Mai gladly welcomed him and took care of his wounds. Kaiba refused to listen to him and simply left the volcano, Isis in hand, and boarded the first vehicle heading for Project Pearl. Once all that could be done with OO was handled, and all PP workers were gone, Atem used his power to destroy the structure and he watched it crumbled deep into the mountain; melting in the lava. He stared down into the crater realizing it was finally finished.

A few days later Isis and Yugi's body were given a proper funeral as in their ritual, allowed the bodies to be publically burned. Atem stood next to Kaiba and two watched in silence. Kaiba would be lying if he hadn't have blamed Atem a few times over the past few days. Especially after the man had explained to him there was a large chance she would not reincarnate.

The Items were aware of the selfishness he had harbored towards them and from that, he felt the power shift. But it was through them the holder would return and if they chose not to, Isis was gone forever. These same events meant Atem was cursed to never receive Yugi again by his hand or their power. Atem had received another fist to the face for messing with another aspect of PP. But Kaiba had opted for only one punch considering his cousin's anguish.

After considering things he knew it was all Isis fault. He couldn't help but be mad at her. Pissed in-fact. How dare she sacrifice herself for her own twisted ideals about honor. She should have told him so she still would have been there, but no, there she lie next to Yugi as flames consumed them. He gripped his fist and was even more infuriated with himself. How dare he love her the ways he had and taken her body in homage to that. How dare he spill himself to her and make himself believe they had a future. How dare he fall in love.

"Seth...do not blame the love but revel in what was had." Atem quiet calming tone actually settled upon the quickly freezing heart. Looking down at his cousin he could see the same things passing through his mind but on a larger scale. Atem had made a public apology to the hive as well as personally to the council. He now had to deal with forgiving himself which would be the hardest.

"Of course Atem."

They both had to face facts that Yugi and Isis were gone. Retrieving them was something neither one of them had power over and accepting that would be a long and arduous things for the prideful men. They weren't sure of what would happen in the future but at least they knew Bakura wouldn't be a part of it. That was enough to get them through, or so they hoped. They would continue on with Project Pearl in case the services were ever needed again but they were hoping it wouldn't happen any time soon or not at all. Lives had been lost, sections had been destroyed, the team had been wounded, they simply wished for enough peace to patch the wounds they had received compliments of the war.

**Years Later**

Kaiba rode his car through a changed Domino and was grateful for the progression. Technology they once harbored was slowly starting to be discovered and used on the surface world making their own even more unmatched. He was just leaving Kaiba Corporation where he had stepped down many years ago, finally handing it over to Mokuba. Said brother had married Rebecca and they were expecting their third child. Though Mokuba was aging, he himself had slowed in the process. It was occurring, but much like Atem, there was no evidence to it physically and barely any to claim biologically. The people who had died off or forgotten about him were more than he knew. But it made sense considering in the business world heart attacks, murders, and strokes were of the known.

The few that were still around believed the story Mokuba had made up about a lab accident. He was still surprised to find Mokuba had known all along what was going on with PP. Explaining how Atem had contacted him some time ago. He was glad it was a secret he didn't have to keep from him. Speeding through the city he watched the people walk about enjoying the warm summer day and wondered just how long he was to drive around, brooding along the surface. It had been twenty years since the Mount Hekla battle but it was still fresh within his mind. He spotted rehabilitated workers everywhere and knew they were the reason behind the recent technology boost in the city.

He wondered back to Malik and how he had willingly been a recipient to Shadi's brain probing. The boy was normal and with death brought life to a relationship; Odion had his brother back and couldn't have been more pleased. However he was pushing through the loss of a sister. It had taken some time for Malik to gain trust and he was still in the dark regarding their location but soon enough he would be able to have more duties.

Atem was still brooding as much as he was but he had learn to accept his mistakes and taking one day at a time. He himself was on the surface somewhere but had not revealed the location. He did this a lot lately; traveling without letting anyone know where he was going. It was okay to do since there wasn't a threat to be had yet it still worried a few people when he would disappear for months checking in twice. But Kaiba understood that need to roam thus why he was cruising around Domino then.

He had heard of a new structure in the city and was on his way there to inspect the architecture. A few of the designers had once been OO operatives but now rehabilitated thanks to a thorough mind sweep and reprogramming, they were functioning nicely in society. Heading for a bridge in the distance that Domino recently built to reach another section of land, he found quite a few tourists off to the side taking pictures where the ocean roared and smiling happily. He parked his car in the visitor parking and moved down the walkway towards one of the lookouts stationed along the long pathway.

"Mama! A fish!" A little redhead ran to the edge pointing excitedly. Sure enough a group of dolphins swam up together causing everyone to snap their cameras, clap, and quickly wave to the leaving mammals.

In all the excitement Kaiba didn't notice someone stand next to him. Immediately he spotted long white hair pulled into a high ponytail and held his breath. This couldn't be...Kisara was dead yet here he sensed energy pulsing from this female next to him. He didn't want to just throw her off the bridge and upset the tourists, though he really did want to. So he settled from a more quiet tactic. Turning his head preparing for a verbal spar, he met the blue eyes of not a one time foe but a once in a lifetime love.

Caramel skin laden with sapphires and now long white hair caught him off guard. "Isis?"

Her eyes flickered and her head cocked to one side, "You are mistaken Sir. My name is Ishizu." Pausing she assessed the man and her eyes narrowed, "Might your name be Kaiba?"

"Call me Seto."

A small smile curved her lips up and shyly she eyed him behind long white lashes. Her hands clasped before her virginal stance, covered in a flowery summer dress. Softly Kaiba smiled back and gently extended his hand. Hesitantly she took it.

PLEASE READ:

It's over. It's finally over. I beat Obsidian's Pearl. Oh my goodness. I'm glad it's over and utterly relieved. The ending section I felt could have been better and please feel free to tell me if it could be. I'm all ears. I find it's hard for me to wrap certain things up and this was one of those times. I didn't want it over cheesy but dairy-like enough. Ha ha ha. I hope everyone enjoyed it and isn't too confused. Ha. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and everyone who will review or simply read the story. Means a lot to me. Thank you all and good night!

Be on the lookout for another story coming out! It might be here sooner than you think.

This was posted especially for:

Zoelle, Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, Seto's Butterfly, Lace Kyoko, T, Starynight90, Animelover6000, Se-Tar, Ruby Knight, Teh-AMAZING-One, Esie, Violet Wings, MustLoveCas, and future reviewers as well of all you people who read but didn't review! I appreciate it the exposure and support!

**Still Stands:** If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
